Deception Is My life (Naruto Fanfiction)
by VampireAngel4Life
Summary: AU: What if Naruto met the Kyuubi when he was a child? Also what if the Kyuubi wasn't such a "bad" entity and actually helped Naruto develop the right way before he was named genin? How much would really change by having Kurama become a teacher and a friend to Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **A/N: Very quick! I am the original writer of this story! I originally published it on Wattpad under me and my friend's joint account, but I am the original writer. My main account used to be called VampireAngel4Life in Wattpad, but I changed it to Jjongismyangel. Anyways, do not report this because you think it is copied. If you don't believe me, then pm me here with a password of your own and message either my original account on Wattpad (Jjongismyangel) or my joint account where this story was published (shewhoateurpocky). Now then, please enjoy this repost with editing as I post it once again. I will go back to fix the mistakes I did on Wattpad which is under maintenance at the moment lol. Also, I'm doing a poll which should be visible in my profile. So if you guys could go and vote it would help me develop the story. Every so often I will do polls related to the story. So please go check that poll and vote. You can choose up to 2 options out of 5.**_

"Talking"- Normal speaking

" **Demon/Summon** " talking

 _Thinking (Normal)/_ _ **Thinking**_ _(Demon/Summon)_

 _Mindscape talking_ and _emphasis_ on a certain word

Chapter 1

~3rd Person POV~

It was a typical day at Konoha... Well not really. Today was October 10th, the day of the Kyuubi festival. Paper lights were hanging off from one post to the other, the streets were filled with street stalls and vendors selling different goods to people. Masks, cotton candy, dango, among other types of foods and items like hair ornaments were being sold.

Everybody was happy of course, but there was another side towards the end of the street where villagers gathered and drank all night. They drank and wallowed in their pity and soon enough they started forming a mob. A mob whose only target of their pity and hatred was a little blonde kid that was turning 5 years old on that very same day.

Talking about said boy, very far away from the center of Konoha, living in a very run-down apartment that had cracks outside the wall, a very broken door and window, and several words written all over the place which included cursing and calling names such as demon, monster, murderer was the house that very young blonde boy who was curled up in a ball crying.

He was holding onto his stomach as he cried and whimpered because he hadn't eaten. He hadn't eaten for over a week. His skin was so thin you could see his bones and if not for that orange jacket he had you could see his ribs popping out thanks to his ripped fishnet shirt underneath that has tears and holes.

His living conditions were poor, the villagers gave him overpriced food but it was rotten. He only smiled and paid a lot instead of arguing back because he didn't want to argue in the middle of the street or be kicked out of the stores.

This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. The jailer of the nine tails also known as the Kyuubi. Of course, he didn't know that he was a jailer because of the Sandaime decree that nobody spoke to him about it or they would be put to death.

While Naruto writhed in pain, the mob kept getting closer to his apartment. Naruto felt afraid, he tried to stop squirming once he started to feel all those negative emotions. Sorrow, pain, sadness, loneliness, grief, hate and anger... revenge. He didn't know how or why he could always feel those emotions the most, he hated it.

The glares and constant cursing from the villagers already hurt enough not counting the beatings he gets on his birthday, but feeling all those emotions towards him made him want to scream and give up and just take off his mask and cry but he wouldn't give that pleasure to the villagers.

He knew better, that him crying wouldn't solve anything against the villagers. It would cause them to enjoy his suffering and cause even more. The same was if he smiled so it didn't really change anything, and he knew it.

He was not stupid, but he pretended to be one to at least have some comfort of not showing how much sadness he feels. He took a deep breath and quickly went running out the window. He wanted to be a ninja, but he also knew if he went through the front door he would face the mob. He jumped from roof to roof as best as he could while holding his stomach.

"Come here you _demon_! _Monster_! _Murderer_! Kill the _demon_!" yelled several people from the crowd. Naruto looked behind him to see not only the mob tracking him down but also noticed that ninjas were also in the crowd.

Naruto heard a whoosh sound and turned to see a kunai heading his way. He immediately dodged as best as he could and jumped down. He saw that his landing would hurt him, so he flipped as best as he could and tumbled as he rolled once he landed.

He tried to stand up, but a sudden pain shot through his ankle. His face got paler and paler as his eyes widened in fear. He was in a dead-end alleyway and he had twisted his ankle. His luck just wasn't having it. He tried to run out of the alleyway as best as he could with a twisted ankle.

However, he could only manage to take a few steps before he heard several other and soon enough he was surrounded by the mob. Ninjas were in front and behind him. And the villagers were behind the ninjas with bottles, rocks, and ropes.

"Come here you demon brat!" yelled a ninja, Naruto ducked as the ninja tried punching him. "Attack!" yelled the mob and Naruto couldn't avoid everybody. They started by kicking him, punching him, grabbing his arms and holding him in place while other punched his face and stomach.

After so many punches and kicks Naruto started coughing up blood, they had ended up cracking his ribs and caused internal bleeding, but they weren't done yet. Those beatings were from the civilians, they ended up tying Naruto with the ropes they carried and laid him against the wall.

Naruto could barely even open his eyes as his face was totally beaten up, with his eye purple and swollen and his lip was busted. Several other bruises were on his face. Mainly among the cheeks, his nose was also broken and bleeding.

His eyesight kept flickering between seeing and blackness as he tried not to blink. He could see somewhat but it was blurry. He didn't miss the whoosh sound the kunai being thrown did. He gritted his teeth as he felt a stabbing pain in his already sore and throbbing body.

Several more came, he felt his skin being sliced and it felt like this went for hours to no end. At the end, the mob finally left. Leaving a bruised and beat up, tied up, stabbed and sliced up little blond kid bleeding to death in an alleyway. Naruto kept blacking out but before he could he saw a person clad in black and an animal mask approach. He knew he was going to the hospital so, in the end, he passed out.

A deep and fierce growl was heard, and Naruto opened his eyes. He looked at the dim-lit roof that certainly looked too far away and it certainly did not look like a hospital roof. He sat up and noticed he wasn't tied but he was sitting in calf deep water.

He looked at his reflection and saw that he wasn't beat up either. He looked around and saw some pipes letting out steam. " **Come here**." said a very deep voice. Naruto jumped as he clutched his chest. " **Come here**." said the voice again.

Naruto looked around and started heading one direction. The echo sounded a bit clearer. He finally arrived at whatever destination he was in and saw a huge cage. It had a paper that read " _Seal_ " and noticed that behind the cage it was pitch black.

 _Hello?_ asked Naruto. " **I finally get to meet my jailer even though it's too early.** " said a very deep and rumbling voice behind the bars. _Who's there!?_ yelled Naruto as he backed away from the gate. " **I won't bite... Yet**." said the booming voice as red eyes opened behind the bars. Naruto squinted his eyes and soon enough the light hit the gate and a figure approached the gate.

A huge darkish orange fox with nine tails swishing back and forth approached. His looming coming to light and showed the figure. _K-Kyuubi!?_ yelled Naruto as he immediately fell on his butt and buried himself in the sewer water. The Kyuubi smirked while showing his fangs.

" **Yes, Naruto. I am the Kyuubi or also called the nine-tailed fox**." said the Kyuubi as his smirk started fading. _What are you doing here?_ asked Naruto as bravely as he could but there was a hint of fear in his voice.

 _Wait... How do you know my name?_ asked Naruto, the fear vanishing just a little from his voice. " **Well how much do you know about me?** " questioned the Kyuubi. Naruto looked around and replied _That you attacked the village but... they said the Yondaime killed you?_ asked Naruto with uncertainty.

" **Not quite the truth. You humans just assume I was killed, or better said lied to. I cannot be killed so the best thing the Yondaime could do was seal me, or better yet imprison me.** " explained the Kyuubi as he analyzed the reaction from Naruto.

The Kyuubi waited in silence as he noticed Naruto thinking, then realization in his face and of course the Kyuubi closed his eyes as he prepared to receive a hateful scream of curses, but the latter didn't happen. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto sitting crossed legged on the water.

 _So… you're trapped? Why did you attack the village and why me? I... I always wondered why the villagers hated me but now I understand... but why did you attack?_ questioned Naruto as he looked up towards the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi felt some weird hope pop into him. The Kyuubi laid down on his paws as he started explaining the story to Naruto.

 _Then doesn't that mean that you were not to blame? You were controlled! It's... so unfair_ said Naruto as he looked at the Kyuubi with sad eyes. " **I thought you would be angry?** " asked the Kyuubi with genuine curiosity. _I can't be mad. I mean... while I don't like how you got sealed in me and why I was chosen... You certainly don't deserve all this hate_ explained Naruto as he bounced back and forth while grabbing his legs.

" **Kit... come here.** " said the Kyuubi as he motioned his paws telling him to come inside the cage. Naruto looked at him with uncertainty so the Kyuubi spoke. " **Just come here. I won't attack you.** " said the Kyuubi. Naruto's heartbeat was beating fast because he was afraid, but he wanted to trust in the Kyuubi.

He walked into the cage and he was face to face with the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi lowered his head and closed his eyes as he smiled. " **Tell you what Naruto. I feel you are different from other foolish humans... So, I'll help you. I'll help you be the best ninja you CAN be, and that way people won't foolishly attack you.** " Said the Kyuubi.

 _You mean it?_ asked Naruto with a smile adorning his face. _**He is interesting...**_ " **Yes, kit. I will help you train.** " replied the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi, however, wasn't expecting Naruto to cry and suddenly throw himself at him hugging as much as he could in his tiny 5-year-old body.

" **Ok... get off me!** " he said as he plucked Naruto away from his nose and put Naruto back into the water. Naruto glared at the Kyuubi as he pouted. _Here I'm being nice, and this is how you treat me?_ asked Naruto while looking at the fox.

" **Yes. I'll treat you how I want to kit. Besides, I don't like touchy people or proximity.** " explained the fox. _Fine... so... um... If I leave now, how do I come back?_ asked Naruto as fear showed on his face again.

" **I will call you in for the first few times. We are inside your mind, so you can probably come when you are asleep. Also... I healed your wounds as we spoke, and I think you should wake up soon. You are worrying the Hokage.** " Said the fox.

Naruto nodded as the fear vanished a little bit. _I'll come back later...I promise_ said Naruto and soon he vanished from the mindscape. The Kyuubi stared at the gate and couldn't help the smirk that formed. _**I am liking this kit**_ he thought before he fell asleep.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. His face felt sore, but he could see now unlike before. He turned his head to the side and saw the old man Hokage arguing with a nurse outside. He closed his eyes again and heard the door open and the Hokage curse under his breath.

"I'm really sorry Naruto..." whispered the Hokage as he grabbed Naruto's hand. "It's ok... old man..." replied Naruto as he opened his eyes. He turned to look at the Hokage who was borderline crying but held back.

"I'm sorry... I really am. You know I would have put ANBU to watch you Naruto, but the council kept me at some meetings and couldn't order the ANBU to protect you... I'm sorry I failed you." said the Hokage as he gripped Naruto's hand.

 _It's not like they would have done anything... They usually intervene in the middle, but they sit and watch for a while before they do anything... Every ANBU does that except for Weasel, Dog, and Cat. They protected him from anything and everything from the shadows_ thought Naruto but didn't say it out loud as he could tell the Hokage was feeling guilty.

"Like I said Old Man it's ok... Say... can you enroll me in the Academy? Please?" asked Naruto as he looked at the Hokage. The Hokage was debating whether to let Naruto enroll but as soon as he looked at Naruto doing the big puppy eyes he gave in.

"I'll go enroll you for the new semester. It starts in 5 months. They are already towards the end. So, I can't enroll you at the moment. There is 2 months of break in between each year and 3 months left from this current semester. I'll try to get the materials together as soon as I can." said the Hokage with a warm smile. "Yatta!" yelled Naruto as he punched the air.

The Hokage just chuckled as he stood. He ruffled Naruto's spiky and untamed blonde hair as he smiled. "Rest for today and I will pick you up tomorrow. Behave yourself Naruto." said the Hokage. "I will old man. Believe it!" said Naruto with a smile. He waved and smiled until the Hokage left and his smile immediately disappeared.

 _I'm sorry for lying old man..._ thought Naruto as he tried to sleep and go back into his mindscape. He knew the night was going to be long but at least he will have someone to help him... Because he knew that nobody would teach him anything. And so, the darkness consumed him, and he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **A/N: Hi! I forgot to put this on the last author note. Rating for this is M due to language and descriptions of possible battles and tortures. Also, this story will contain yaoi but no smut (at least I don't think it will…). I have not written in for almost a year or more from what I remember so I forgot how to put the ships in the information of the story. But the ship in the story is going to be a Gaara x Naruto x Kurama. So, if you guys don't like yaoi, please don't read. There won't be much yaoi in the beginning chapters but there will be hints and more focus on that later. If you like it or are fine with yaoi couples, then please keep reading. Also, please do give feedback? Anything will do really! Thank you!**_

"Talking"- Normal speaking

" **Demon/Summon** " talking

 _Thinking (Normal)/_ _ **Thinking**_ _(Demon/Summon)_

 _Mindscape talking_ and _emphasis_ in a certain word

Chapter 2

~3rd Person POV~

Naruto opened his eyes and found myself in the same sewer as last time. He walked down the path following the pipes once again and after what felt awhile, he found the cage again. He looked up and saw that the Kyuubi was sleeping. The water was kind of deep and he didn't like how his mind looked. So, he ended up going inside the cage and sat in front of the Kyuubi with crossed legs.

He closed my eyes as he concentrated and tried changing how his mind looked. It took a lot of concentration, but he had finally visualized what he wanted. He made a mental image of a forest with a lake and a waterfall, the lake being surrounded by rocks in the border where it ended, and bridges that created a path towards the cage.

Of course, he also imagined several trees and bushes along with a tiny river or ponds under the bridges. After that was done, he opened his eyes and saw the scenery change. He looked around and saw the pond and the lake. Naruto really couldn't help but beam a huge radiant smile.

" **What are you doing kit?** " said the voice from the fox. Naruto jumped a little bit, but soon enough turned and smiled at the fox as he saw him open his eyes. _What do you think Kyuubi?_ asked Naruto as he extended his tiny arm behind him pointing towards the scenery. The Kyuubi's eyes opened fully and once the fox saw all around his eyes had widened just slightly.

 _ **Just what was he doing while I was asleep?**_ thought the Kyuubi as he looked at the huge lake and as he looked farther away, noticed something that looked like a waterfall. _Kyuubi?_ asked Naruto. That voice snapped the Kyuubi from his trance. " **I like this... It's very... peaceful?** " said the Kyuubi with a bit uncertainty.

Naruto just smiled as he sat down. _I don't know if I can make the cage disappear... I'll try though_ said Naruto as he smiled up to the Kyuubi. The fox just looked at him with wide eyes as he saw Naruto close his eyes and a few seconds later the cage started dissipating.

The Kyuubi as much as much as he tried to deny it, he felt guilt start to consume him. Because of him, Naruto who in his eyes is so much like the Sage of Six Paths... He couldn't be treated as a hero and instead got abused every day in discreet manners.

 _ **Screw my pride... He deserves better**_ thought the Kyuubi as he wrapped his paw around Naruto. Naruto yelped as he was pulled into the Kyuubi somehow soft fur. The Kyuubi nuzzled his cheek against Naruto and Naruto just froze.

 _K-Kyuubi?_ asked Naruto. " **My name is Kurama kit.** " replied the Kyuubi as he loosened the grip he had on Naruto. Naruto was shocked but he immediately smiled and hugged Kurama's cheek. _So… I can call you Kurama?_ asked Naruto with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Kurama just chuckled and nuzzled into Naruto.

" **I said I wasn't fond of touching and such... but I will make an exception. You deserve it. I did not want to be looking at the sewer like mindscape like I had for 6 years.** " explained Kurama with a low but rumbling chuckle. Naruto flushed and scratched his cheek.

 _You're welcome... Kurama_ said Naruto. Kurama looked at him and suddenly a cloud of red chakra surrounded the Kyuubi. Naruto panicked and backed up and landed on his butt. After a few seconds the cloud cleared and there stood Kurama in a much tinier scale.

 _Kurama?_ asked Naruto and Kurama smirked at him. " **Yes, it's me. I think I will enjoy the landscape more if my scale is much smaller.** " said Kurama as he stretched on his smaller scale. He was almost as tall as Naruto if he stood on his hind legs, so he jumped onto Naruto's chest and Naruto laughed.

Naruto looked down and couldn't help but smile. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. _Kurama?_ asked Naruto. " **Yes kit?** " asked Kurama as he laid down on the floor with Naruto following afterwards. _Can we... be... be friends?_ asked Naruto nervously.

Kurama stopped swinging his tails as he looked at Naruto. " **Friends?** " replied Kurama. Naruto's eyes showed hurt and showed that he tried to show he wasn't hurting. _Nothing... forget it. Of course you wouldn't be friends with me..._ said Naruto as he babbled by himself.

Kurama suddenly sat up and wrapped his tails around Naruto's body. He then lifted his head and ended up nuzzling his nose into Naruto's chin. " **Naruto. Listen here, nobody... none of my other jailors even talked to me. We demons don't have friends. We have siblings.** " explained Kurama, stopping Naruto's blabbering.

 _Siblings?_ asked Naruto, confused. " **Yes, siblings. Family. I may not know what a friend is, but I can understand partner and family. It is the first time I'm doing this but I'm willing to try. Can I be your partner, teacher and sibling? A brother of sort?** " asked the Kyuubi as he sat down and looked up at Naruto.

Naruto's face showed complete shock. Soon enough tears showed into his eyes and he started crying. Kurama could only watch so he put his paw on Naruto's feet as he cried. _Do you... r-really... mean it?_ asked Naruto in between sobs. " **I mean it kit.** " replied Kurama. Naruto immediately hugged Kurama and Kurama let him cry on his fur.

 **A Year Later**

The relationship between Kurama and Naruto blossomed into that of brothers and almost like father and son. Naruto had started to train in the ninja arts and managed to read thanks to Kurama. Kurama of course was enraged that Naruto couldn't read even though he could speak well thanks to being around the Hokage so much.

So first and foremost were the skills or reading and writing and then the ninja arts once he deemed Naruto to be competent enough to read and write. Meanwhile, Naruto just practiced some control exercises that the fox knew from past containers. Well, more like the second container because the seal was a bit freer.

Kurama helped Naruto sharpen his senses with a tiny bit of his power and helped block the negative emotions after he explained it was due to him that he could read and feel those emotions. Every so often however, he asked Kurama to let go and let him feel those emotions to keep up with his act.

Kurama opposed but Naruto convinced him with the dreaded puppy eyes. However, when Naruto meditated or went to sleep and went into his mindscape, Naruto very often went and cuddled up with Kurama in his cage and drifted to sleep after lessons were over.

It was typical that Naruto came into the cage and laid down on Kurama's paw or side and Kurama covered Naruto with his tails as if they were blankets. It was usually warm that way for both, and soon enough got used to intimate touching which Kurama didn't like but still gave it a try for Naruto.

Their routine usually consisted of Naruto reading in the outside world and Kurama listened in through their mental link. Then after that, Kurama supervised as Naruto wrote words and their definitions and putting them together to form sentences. After that, a new idea popped up and it was for Naruto to have an " _idiot_ " mask.

Kurama told him to make pranks and how to do certain ones during the first few but after that Naruto became such a prankster that it wasn't just a mask anymore. Naruto enjoyed it and it also helped him with stamina, speed, and stealth. At least from what the fox told him so that counted as training too.

Then, Naruto had to do the same inside his mindscape but Kurama would chase him and Naruto would have to hide all over his mindscape and _imagine_ setting up traps to gain intelligence and strategies. Also during one of their sessions, things like Kawarimi, Henge and Clones were reviewed. So was the fact that _Chūnin_ and above train with certain elements.

Today however, Kurama was sleeping so he told Naruto to walk around the village or something while practicing the leaf exercise. Naruto had stuck about 25 leaves around his body under the clothes. Also thanks to Kurama, Naruto had found other precious people like the Hokage; the Ichiraku family.

Naruto paid to eat a lot of ramen because that's all he could afford however thanks to the fox, even though ramen doesn't have nutrients or is healthy as much when eaten repeatedly, Kurama tweaked the inside and made it for the ramen to be some sort of vitamin, whatever little they have it worked as a lot for Naruto's malnutrition.

Naruto walked around alleyways, climbed trashcans and ran across the roofs as he went towards this lake he wanted to visit. When he arrived, he saw a boy standing by himself at the lake. Naruto approached silently as he watched the boy do a jutsu and make a... crappy fireball.

Naruto kept walking silently until a wood from the bridge resounded under Naruto's feet and Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. "Who are you?" asked the boy as he frowned. "My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. You?" asked Naruto.

 _Hey Kurama? Do you feel any hatred from him towards me?_ asked Naruto and Kurama was kind of asleep but heard him and replied, " **No kit, he doesn't.** " and went back to sleep. _Thanks!_ replied Naruto as he went back and looked at the boy. "My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." said the boy named Sasuke.

"Say, you're an academy student… right?" asked Naruto as he walked closer. "No?" replied Sasuke confused. "How old are you?" asked Naruto. "Why do you care?" said Sasuke, rage filling his voice. "Calm down. I've been in the academy for 1 year now, almost 2. So I'm technically a second year. They teach more things depending on the grade." said Naruto.

Obviously Sasuke didn't know how Naruto ended up learning _nothing_ but Sasuke just ended up looking like he was contemplating on telling him and it took a moment of silence until he spoke. "I'm not in the academy yet..." said Sasuke. "I see... say I saw you doing a jutsu... but you're having problems with it?" asked Naruto.

He knew he was being nosy, but he was being careful around this guy and maybe he could gain a friend and a partner for training that is _not_ Kurama. " **I heard you!** " said Kurama with a tired voice. _Yeah yeah! I love having you as a training partner, but I need to vary training partners even you told me that!_ replied Naruto, the only response he got was a growl.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and honestly, he didn't want to admit it, but he needed help. "Yes…" he admitted. "Do you know any chakra control exercises?" asked Naruto. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and that gave Naruto his answer.

He took off his jacket and goggles revealing several leaves going up and around his arm and a leaf in his forehead. Sasuke's eyes widened. "This is the leaf exercise. There is a second part where you make it spin but I need better control, so I tweaked the training and instead practice on having several leaves on my body as I walk, run and do daily things." explained Naruto as he sat on the ground.

Sasuke sat in front of him and honestly, he was starting to thank whatever it was that he met this student. "Teach me!" said Sasuke in a demanding voice. Naruto looked at him and shook his head. "You can't demand it. Demanding things won't get you anywhere." said Naruto as he grabbed his jacket.

"I- I'm from the Uchiha Clan, they're in charge of the Konoha Military Police Force! Teach me that chakra control exercise!" said Sasuke. Naruto paused as he was about to walk away. In just a second Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt a stinging pain in his face. He touched it and felt wetness. He brought his hand out and saw blood.

He looked at Naruto and saw a few leaves missing. "Like I said you _don't_ demand things! You ask and work for them! Ask people around your clan they would know!" snapped Naruto as he clenched his fist and ran off after putting on his jacket. All the leaves he carried fell as he put it on. His concentration had broken.

He ran towards the park and climbed the tree. Once he sat on the branch he quickly accommodated himself and went into his mindscape. Kurama heard him come into his mindscape and saw Naruto running towards him. He opened his eyes and sat up. " **What's wrong kit?** " He asked as he felt sadness over Naruto.

Naruto ran to him and hugged him as he cried inside his mindscape. _That boy I was talking to... He is a fucking jerk! I was trying to help him and instead he's demanding that I teach him. I told him off mainly because he tried to brag that his family was Konoha's Military Police Force! I hate him!_ said Naruto as he buried himself deeper between Kurama's fur.

Kurama just sighed as he wrapped his tails around Naruto. " **So, what did you tell him?** " asked Kurama. _I told him that instead of demanding he should ask and work for them. I also told him to ask his clan for help since they would know! At least... at least he has a clan to rely on... whereas... I..._ explained Naruto as he broke down crying.

Kurama felt the wetness coming in touch with his fur and he sighed. " **Calm down. He won't understand... But hey! Why are you feeling sad over that huh? He doesn't have the almighty Kyuubi with centuries of knowledge to help him out does he now?** " asked the fox with a bit of cockiness in his voice. Naruto stopped crying for a bit to listen to what Kurama said and honestly Kurama knew what to say to cheer him up.

Naruto couldn't help but giggle into Kurama's fur. _**Hmm... Kyuubi 55-Naruto 20... He is easy to understand somewhat**_ thought the fox as he chuckled. " **Are you feeling better now?** " asked Kurama. Naruto smiled and nodded. " **Alright now let's get to work. Go back outside and train with the leaves again! Go!** " said the Kyuubi as he slightly pushed Naruto away to which Naruto nodded, stood up, fake saluted and left his mindscape.

Once Naruto had left, the fox laid once again in the ground under a tree shade. _**This kit really...**_ thought the fox with a chuckle as he drifted off to sleep once again. Naruto awoke and found himself almost falling off the tree branch he was sitting on. Once he stabilized himself he looked around from the top of the tree as he ripped some leaves from neighboring branches and started sticking them to his body.

When he was putting the 10th leaf in his arm he saw a person approach the park. He squinted his eyes to see that same boy Sasuke walking in the park and looking around. Naruto frowned but once Sasuke almost reached his tree he jumped down.

Sasuke jumped back and saw Naruto once again. "What do you want?" asked Naruto as he tried his best not to glare at Sasuke. "I... I was wrong... I came to apologize..." said Sasuke as he swallowed his pride. Naruto looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"So then? That was it?" asked Naruto. Sasuke shook his head. "I... please help me train..." said Sasuke. Naruto looked at him and saw how uncomfortable the Uchiha was becoming so he smiled. A fake smile but a smile either way, Sasuke wouldn't know the difference anyways.

"Alright. I'll help you." said Naruto. He didn't know however that this would have a huge impact on Sasuke's life later on, nor did he know that this was the beginning of a rivalry and a weird friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **A/N: I am going to say this now, I have only written up to 9 chapters on Wattpad. I have part of Chapter 10 written but not published and ended up going on hiatus due to the passing of one of my idols on December 2017. I am planning on going back to it but in the meantime, I am fixing mistakes and making this story better (hopefully) and maybe that will get me writing the rest of the chapter 10 and 11 that I have written up. Also thank you for the many follows and favorites! XD First time this happens to me!**_

"Talking"- Normal speaking

" **Demon/Summon** " talking

 _Thinking (Normal)/_ _ **Thinking**_ _(Demon/Summon)_

 _Mindscape talking_ and _emphasis_ on a certain word

Chapter 3

~3rd Person POV~

 **1 Year Later**

It's been a year since Sasuke and Naruto met and started their friendship. Naruto sometimes sneaked around the Uchiha compound to visit Sasuke and while at it found one of his favorite ANBU members, Weasel. Who ironically turned out to be Sasuke's older brother.

Of course, he also sneaked in to play pranks... like displaying _all_ the Uchiha's underwear on the roofs of every house in the Uchiha district _and_ parts of Konoha. Naruto had fun and just kept doing his usual pranks while he was in the Academy. He painted the Hokage monument, threw paint or smoke balls in the village, released the Nara deer, put itching powder on the dogs that lived at the Inuzuka compound among other pranks.

Today though, Naruto was sneaking into the compound to analyze the layout. He knew there were some secrets rooms because at one point or another he felt chakra underneath the ground but when he consulted Kurama and the fox told him it was not the ground's chakra, but people's chakra underneath the soil.

When he found that out, Naruto immediately asked Kurama how to conceal chakra and Kurama started training him on concealing his chakra. It had been a few months now and he finally could hide his chakra well enough to the point of minimal detection, his stealth was good enough even with the hideous oversized orange jumpsuit jacket he wore daily.

He masked his chakra as he found a hidden pass way, and walked towards a door. He silently went in as he avoided the door to make any noise if it did. He went inside and looked around and he heard voices. He was about to take a step forward when Kurama spoke.

" **Kit be really careful here. I feel a lot of hatred. Not towards you... kind of. But there is a lot of anger, resentfulness.** " said Kurama as he sat up from inside Naruto's mindscape as he analyzed what Naruto was seeing.

 _Should I advance?_ asked Naruto a bit unsure. " **Yes. They are planning something, and it is up to no good. I'll help you repress any leftover chakra. Go and see what they are discussing.** " said the fox. Naruto nodded and silently walked towards the voices.

Naruto took a deep breath as he listened in. "We have to do something about this!" yelled a voice. "The village have oppressed us for far too long!" yelled another. "When will the coup start Fugaku-san!?" yelled another voice.

 _Fugaku... Fugaku... why does that name sound familiar?_ thought Naruto. " **Kit! Fugaku is the Uchiha's clan leader, and Sasuke's father. He talked about him at one point.** " replied Kurama. " **And pay attention!** " he added quickly afterwards. Naruto snapped back into reality and heard a few other murmurs and yelling.

Then suddenly he heard a soft yet loud enough for everyone to hear voice. He recognized it because it was so unique for a voice, it was Itachi's. "Father. Will you really continue doing this? Does it really have to be this way?" asked Itachi.

"Itachi, this is the only way we can have power once again. You are our trump card against the Hokage. You're an ANBU captain, you are near him often. We need you to spy on him for our coup to be successful." explained what Naruto thought was Fugaku.

"I... I understand..." said Itachi's voice, however both Naruto and Kurama felt the feeling surging from the Uchiha as he said that. For one, they knew Itachi hated whatever this coup was. " **Kit! You have to let the Hokage know!** " said Kurama urgently.

 _Eh what why? Also, what is this coup they are talking about?_ asked Naruto as he silently ran out of that secret meeting room. Naruto immediately ran towards the Hokage tower and jumped all over the place to land on the window of the Hokage's office.

Naruto saw the Hokage working on the piles of paperwork. "Old man!" whispered Naruto from the window. The old Hokage turned to see his surrogate grandson sitting on the window. He was a bit shocked, but he recovered quickly.

"Naruto my boy. Why do you visit me so late?" asked the Hokage. " **Kit! Tell him to send away the ANBU in the room!** said Kurama. Naruto blinked and nodded. "Old man can you send the ANBU away? Please?" asked Naruto. The Hokage did as told with doubt clouding his thoughts as he looked at Naruto, " **Let me take over to talk to him!** " said Kurama and Naruto closed his eyes, confusing the Hokage until he opened them. When Naruto's eyes opened, what appeared were not the typical azure crystal blue eyes, the ones looking at the Hokage now were red slit eyes.

He immediately took out a kunai from his sleeve, but "Naruto" raised his hand. " **Calm down old coot!** " whispered yelled Kurama as he used Naruto's body. "Kyuubi!" whispered yelled the Hokage.

" **Yes, I'm the almighty Kyuubi. I came to feast on you-** " he started saying to have a kunai thrown at him. He avoided it as he glared. " **Fine! No more jokes. I need you to put a... whatever that jutsu is called for people to not hear from the outside.** " explained Kurama.

"Why?" asked the Hokage. " **Have you gotten senile? I have vital information damn it!** " explained Kurama, getting frustrated. "Explain!" said the Hokage in a steeling and commanding voice as he set up the silencing jutsu.

" **Naruto here, was looking for a place to set up a prank-** " Kurama started explaining but got cut off by an indignant yell from Naruto saying _Hey!_ but he ignored it.

" **He was setting a prank and found these hidden doors in the Uchiha compound. He went inside, and we stumbled upon a meeting the Uchiha's were having... about a coup. You know anything about it?** " asked Kurama.

The Hokage's eyes widened but he grimly nodded. "Yes... I have a contact who is spying on them. They have been planning it for a long time now... why?" asked the Hokage. " **From the look of things, they want this Itachi boy to spy on you being ANBU captain and all. You might know this but from the sound of things they probably will start attacking soon or try to.** " said Kurama.

"They want Itachi-kun... I see. That is bad news indeed. I was suspecting they probably would put him up for it, but he is very loyal to the village." said the Hokage. " **Yes, I could tell he was against the idea too.** " said the fox. "Yes... and if worst comes to worst then the clan will have to be annihilated... knowing how the council will react..." said the Hokage as he slumped into his chair.

" **The council? Why should they have a say in anything? I have not lived for centuries to see this idiocy... Pardon me but I believe you really have gone senile and stupid for a Hokage. Isn't a hidden village supposed to be a monarchy, ruled by one leader but of course with the council and such it became an oligarchy?** " said Kurama, he was fuming and the Hokage knew it.

The Hokage couldn't really find a point in arguing because what the fox was saying was true. " **Even so, they shouldn't have power. The council is just that, the council. Advising you to do things. I've noticed how they make you do a lot of paperwork... you do realize that the paperwork dealing with citizen things and damage repairs should be handed to the council to review over. The Hokage should primarily focus on the ninja for the better of the village** " said Kurama with a sigh.

The Hokage just slumped as he took out a pipe and lit it. He took a deep inhale from the pipe as he started smoking. He listened to the Kyuubi rant a bit more about the council pushing everything on him and how much power they are getting but what hit home was the last part of the rant.

" **Even Naruto knows that when you are in a meeting everybody who is** _ **nice**_ **to him** _ **turn**_ **on him because you didn't command them to** _ **protect**_ **him. The council doesn't do anything to prevent it either. They take your time away so that way there is not much protection for Naruto. You have to put them in their places old coot/** _ **old man.**_ " he said but the last part was said by both the fox and Naruto.

The Hokage recoiled back as he clenched his fists. "What... what do you mean?" asked the Hokage while rubbing his temples as he watched the Kyuubi fade out and gone were the red slit eyes and the blue azure eyes were back again.

"Old man... The council has you wrapped around their fingers. The Academy standards have gone down ever since the Third Shinobi World War. I understand we need more ninja and watering down the academy level helps pass more people, ninja family kids or civilians. But those kids often end up dead. They are not ready to be _shinobis_." said Naruto as he approached the old Hokage.

"That's why they have Jounin sensei's Naruto." said the Hokage. "Yes, I know that old man. But even if they have a sensei to teach them, what is the point if most of them are not ready to _kill_ or _steal_ or do any type of dirty work? This is not about what they can learn but what they are _willing_ to do old man!" Said Naruto as he ranted and waved his arms back and forth.

"Civilians have ethics just like ninja's have rules in the shinobi conduct! If they aren't willing to follow and know the consequences of what their actions bring to the victims and to the benefactors, then what are they doing as shinobis?" asked Naruto.

The Hokage looked at Naruto and saw the Fourth standing there with a grim look. "Naruto..." started the Hokage but Naruto cut him off. "Old man... I know you're doing this for the good of the village, however you're doing it the wrong way." said Naruto. The Hokage closed his eyes as he sighed. When he opened them, he smiled, a tired smile but a smile nonetheless. However, he also had a steely gaze that showed determination.

Kurama chuckled from inside Naruto's mindscape as he thought _**This kid can change a lot of people... speaking of which**_ _..._ " **Hey Naruto, tell the old man to plan something about the coup and such but also ask if he is making any travels to neighboring countries!** " said Kurama as he laid down on his paws.

Naruto was shocked but nodded either ways. "Old man, the fox said to ask you to plan something about the coup and if you are visiting any neighboring villages." said Naruto. The Hokage took a deep breath. "I will see how I deal with it... and actually I was planning to go to Suna to discuss the treaty and renew it into another form. Why?" said the Hokage.

" **Tell him to take you kit!** " said Kurama as he jumped around in Naruto's mindscape. "Can you take me with you, old man?" blurted Naruto suddenly while gripping his head because somehow it hurt when he was awake and Kurama was jumping in his mind.

"I will think about it. Also...when were you planning to tell me about the Kyuubi and you _contacting_ each other?" asked the Hokage as he glared at Naruto. _Oops_ thought Naruto, however he also narrowed his eyes at the Hokage. "The question is more of when were _you_ going to tell me I carried the Kyuubi!" said Naruto.

Naruto saw the Hokage recoil back in guilt. "I planned to tell you when you made Genin or made Chūnin Naruto. How did you even find out?" asked the Hokage. Naruto didn't want to lie to the old Hokage, but he didn't want to lose one of his precious people, so he told him.

"I was turning 5 if I remember right... No ANBU was watching and the civilians attacked me... You know the usual I ran away and such but since nobody was guarding me I ended up being beat up and when I lost consciousness was when I met the fox." explained Naruto. Naruto of course, didn't explain the fact of how in depth he met Kurama, his explaining and the details the Hokage had hidden from him since he was little. Something he always longed for.

 **Flashback**

" **Ok first of all, no interruptions. Are we clear?** " said Kurama with his menacing voice. Naruto nodded a bit out of fear. " **I doubt you know of the people I will talk about, but I will still tell you. It was of no coincidence I was sealed in you. In the first place, I have only been sealed up in 3 containers, or also called Jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki are people who have tailed beasts such as myself, and there is 9 of us. Ranging from number of tails from 1 to 9.** " Explained Kurama as slowly as he could for Naruto to process the information.

Once Naruto nodded, still a bit lost but grasping the meaning, Kurama continued his tale. " **My first container was a woman named Mito Uzumaki, she was the wife of Hashirama Senju who was the first Hokage. Her seal was actually really restraining, so I didn't get to see much of the outside unlike my second container who sealed me due to Mito getting weaker due to being old. My second container's name was Kushina Uzumaki. There is a pattern mind you, if you haven't noticed. Usually, if a Jinchuuriki is a female or a woman, and they end up getting pregnant, the seal starts weakening and is at its weakest during childbirth. Any questions so far?** " asked the Kyuubi.

 _Yes… what is pregnant? And what does THIS have to do with me?_ Asked Naruto completely confused. Kyuubi sighed as he tried not to face palm. " **Pregnant is when a woman carries a child inside her belly and creating a new life. And this has a lot to do with your birth if you just listen.** " Said the Kyuubi. Naruto pouted but nodded either ways.

" **When Kushina was giving birth, a strange man wearing a mask came into the cave your mother was in, along with the 4th Hokage and the nurse attending Kushina. The Yondaime was there to support Kushina and keep the seal at bay when it weakened so I wouldn't escape. But that man had waited until the baby was fully out and killed the nurse. He also stole the baby and threatened to kill him. The Yondaime attacked the man in order to get the baby back but the man used the baby as a distraction and forcefully extracted me from Kushina and ran away.** " Said the Kyuubi.

Naruto listened as he tried to understand in a more simpler way. " **Next thing I know, I am summoned outside Konoha, and put under a strong genjutsu or an illusion. The thing is, that genjutsu was not normal, usually it is mainly as distractions, but this one illusion controlled my actions and made me go berserk and attack the village. The thing that put that genjutsu over me is called the Sharingan. It is a doujutsu that only the Uchiha clan have.** " Explained the Kyuubi. " **So the story you heard of the Yondaime killing me was actually a lie because you cannot kills tailed beasts such as myself. Only Kami themselves probably could. He sealed it into a newborn baby…** " trailed off Kurama as he watched Naruto's reaction.

Naruto's eyes had widened, and he had looked up so fast, that the Kyuubi thought he was going to get whip lash. _Wait! But…why? Why a newborn baby… that baby was me?_ Asked Naruto as he put the pieces together. " **Yes. Newborn babies do not have a developed chakra network and can get accustomed to another chakra being introduced into their body and their body will grow used to it. And for your last statement… that baby that was born was you. Your mother Kushina, was the jailer before you.** " Explained Kyuubi.

Naruto had started crying, he didn't know who his parents were and was always curious. He always asked the 3rd Hokage but he always said they were great people and left it at that. So he wanted to be selfish in this situation because he wanted to know. No… he _needed_ to know. _Can you tell me about my parents…? About my mom? And maybe my dad? Did they love me?_ Asked Naruto as he looked up, pleadingly at the Kyuubi. He felt a bit of guilt at seeing Naruto cry but he chose to tell him.

" **Yes, I will tell you. But before doing so I want to explain this one detail I left out. People from the Uzumaki normally have huge amounts of chakra, and some have natural healing abilities. Not to mention that they have a long-life span compared to others, which is why my jinchuuriki have been Uzumaki's so far, including yourself.** " Said the Kyuubi. Naruto smiled a bit proudly at that statement.

" **Now, your parents… they both loved you. Your mother was a very strong and defiant woman. Always having a short temper and a huge appetite for ramen. She had long red hair, and honestly? She was feared by people inside the village and outside. She was a great kunoichi. She never relied on my power, usually came to tell me to shut up and stop trying to convince her to use my chakra. So… we were not on the best terms but at least her seal gave me partial freedom to see the outside world.** " Explained Kurama as he looked at Naruto who was crying but smiling.

" **As for your father… He was a powerful shinobi. Known by lots and loved by lots. But also hated by some. He was smart and quiet. But he loved those precious to him. Thinking about it, I could see how affectionate he was with your mom and just wanted to puke but that's a different issue. What else? You know what screw it. I swear if you get a big head from what I am about to tell you, you can count on me not telling you anything else!** " said the Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded furiously because he was curious as to who his dad was now that he knew something about his mom. " **Alright… His name was Minato Namikaze. He was also the Yondaime-** " said Kyuubi to get cut off by Naruto. _THE Yondaime is my father? Then why!_ He asked. " **SHUT UP!** " boomed the Kyuubi's yelling. Naruto stopped and looked at the Kyuubi.

" **I wasn't done! I believe the reason you didn't get his last name was not only because you are an orphan but because you have me inside and because he had a lot of enemies. I can assure you that they cared. I mean…. During my rampage, I almost killed you, but they jumped in the way to protect you… your mother was weak due to me being ripped out of her, and me stabbing her didn't help. Your father wanted to save both and also jumped in the way. In the end, the Yondaime, your father, sealed me with the last of his strength and summoned the Shinigami to seal me into you. Or at least half of me... I wish I could tell you their last words, but I was not myself at the time… I only remember the actions by others, not their voices.** " Explained the Kyuubi.

 **End of Flashback**

The Hokage rubbed his temples as he sighed. "So, it's been 2 years since then?" asked the Hokage with a sad look. "Yes, but don't feel bad. Um... the fox trained me during that time." said Naruto with a smile. "Really?" asked the Hokage. "Yup, the pranks were his idea, but they became fun and well it also counted as training in a way!" said Naruto.

The Hokage couldn't help but laugh. "Now I see. I was wondering why you suddenly took such dedication on pranking the village." said the Hokage. "Yeah! Believe it!" said Naruto with a smile. The fun was interrupted when both Naruto and the Hokage felt a chakra signature approach.

The Hokage's eyes narrowed and looked at Naruto who suddenly hid his chakra signature and hid behind the bookshelf near the Hokage. The Hokage looked at Naruto surprised but immediately hid it and took down the seal and the ANBU Weasel came in through the window. "Hokage-sama..." said what was trying to be a neutral voice but you could hear the desperation in his voice.

The Hokage put the silencing seal around the room, knowing fully well that Naruto was still in the room. Naruto already knew but he would discuss this issue with Naruto later. For now, he concentrated on Itachi.

"Take of your mask...and tell me Itachi-kun... what happened?" asked the Hokage even though he already knew. "The Uchiha elders and my father want to start the attack soon... I tried convincing my father not to do it, but he won't listen to reason. His judgment is so clouded by the mistrust that was shown to the Uchihas since the beginning of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju." explained Itachi.

"I understand Itachi-kun. How long do you expect them to start the coup?" asked the Hokage as he took a smoke from his pipe. "I believe it would be... possibly around July. So, in 6 months Hokage-sama" replied Itachi as soon as he did the math on when the attack was possibly going to happen.

"I understand." said the Hokage as he took another deep breath of smoke. Naruto nose wrinkled to the smell since his nose was more sensitive now because of Kurama. He held in his voice when he was about to cough.

"We need to think of an easier way to stop the clan from making those plans Hokage-sama…" said Itachi. "It's not much the clan you care about but those important to you... Sasuke and Shisui that his soul rests in peace." said the Hokage.

Itachi solemnly nodded as he stood straight. "I'll figure out a way. Just give me... I'll say 2 months." said the Hokage. Itachi looked at the Hokage with hopeful eyes even if his face was stoic. Naruto listened attentively and once the conversation was over and Itachi had left, the Hokage took down the jutsu once more and Naruto stepped out.

"This coup thingy... It will cause problems for the village right old man?" asked Naruto as he sat on the old Hokage's lap. The Hokage simply smiled, a sad smile but a smile nonetheless, and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Yes my boy. If this coup is successful, then Konoha will be at war with itself" said the Hokage.

Naruto nodded and sighed. "What is it that the Uchiha are doing right now?" asked Naruto. The Hokage knew not to give information so easily but the look Naruto gave him told him to trust him.

"As long as you don't speak about it to anyone. Not the coup, nor the information I will give you. Can you promise me that?" asked the old Hokage. Naruto looked at him and thought for a second. He sighed as he nodded. "Alright old man. I'll keep my mouth shut. It's a promise!" said Naruto at the end.

The Hokage smiled and then started telling him about how the Uchiha were enclosed to a certain part of Konoha because of suspicions of the Kyuubi attack. Naruto nodded because he did know Kurama was controlled by the Sharingan but didn't tell the Hokage.

"So then why not show them you trust them by letting them out of those confined walls? Like, say to help the village and socialize. Or if worst comes to worst kill only the ones leading it? I don't think everybody wants to go in a war... especially if they have children... excluding Sasuke's father." said Naruto.

The Hokage blinked because he was shocked once again by what Naruto had suggested. Kurama meanwhile was laughing his ass off at the dumbfounded look the Hokage had on his face, which by return made Naruto smirk even though he didn't mean to.

"Anyways old man! Are you taking me with you to that village or not?" asked Naruto as he crossed his arms. That snapped the Hokage from gaping like a fish and he smiled. He surely was going to thank Naruto later.

"Alright, I will take you." said the Hokage. Naruto immediately beamed a smiled and cheered. "Alright! Tell me when you're leaving old man!" said Naruto as he ran out of the door and back towards his apartment.

 _ **A/N: I forgot about this… whoops. Some words people might not get I'll write them down at the bottom in the Author note. So here is one.**_

 _ **Oligarchy-Oligarchy is a form of power structure in which power rests with a small number of people. These people might be distinguished by nobility, wealth, family ties, education or corporate, religious or military control. (Which I thought sounded like the council cause of the powerful clans, high-rank merchants etc XD)**_

 _ **Monarchy-A monarch is a sovereign head of state in a monarchy. A monarch may exercise the highest authority and power in the state, or others may wield that power on behalf of the monarch.**_

 _ **I thought a Monarchy was what Konoha fits the most. Since the Daimyou is like above the Hokage I think, so... Yeah. These are my explanations.**_

 _ **Also, Chapter 4 is coming up in a few hours XDD So do leave reviews telling me if it's good or what needs to be changed? Or something lol even just normal comments on what you like or don't in the story is fine. I never got any hate comments from what I know but I still like when people comment or criticize. I am ok if you point out grammar error (I am a grammar Nazi myself, but I miss typos or punctuation quite a lot as English is not my first language. And my computer sometimes doesn't point it out either so~~~ XD anyways, hope you guys enjoy! See you in the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Talking"- Normal speaking

" **Demon/Summon** " talking

 _Thinking (Normal)/_ _ **Thinking**_ _(Demon/Summon)_

 _Mindscape talking_ and _emphasis_ in a certain word

Chapter 4

No more than 2 days later after that meeting with the Hokage did Naruto pack his things because an ANBU Dog dropped by and told him. Naruto was excited because he would get out of the village and for some reason when he visited Kurama, the fox seemed nervous.

 _What's going on Kurama?_ questioned Naruto as he slumped on his bed as he waited for the Hokage to pick him up or at least the ANBU to pick him up. " **Nothing kit.** " replied Kurama as he watched his reflection in the lake that was in Naruto's mindscape.

 _Don't lie to me please Kurama?_ said Naruto with a pout as he came and sat next to him. The fox sighed as he splashed the water with his paw.

" **I believe one of my siblings is in Suna. I will need you to find my sibling's container. Knowing the raccoon, he probably won't stop pestering his container.** " said the fox as he started walking away from the lake.

 _I see, I will do my best to find both of them then!_ _I got to go Kurama. Talk to you later!_ said Naruto as he left his mindscape. Kurama smiled softly as he shook his head. _**Please save them...**_ thought Kurama as he laid down on the grass and softly went to sleep.

A few hours later, the Hokage along with Dog and Naruto were at the gates. The ANBU Dog was carrying Naruto and the Hokage was still wearing his robes. "Let's go" he said, and they immediately jumped from the gates into the trees. Naruto was in awe at so much green with plants and trees as he was carried. It was dark but there were roads hidden among the trees and some even led to some passages over tiny rivers.

Kurama made a mental map as Naruto looked around and smiled. _**This will be a great training spot afterwards...**_ thought Kurama. It kept being green, but you could see differences in bushes and trees along with the roads or ground. And so the travel was quick but quiet.

 **2 Days Later**

The scenery had now changed, and Naruto panicked when he had seen so much sand out of nowhere. The sun hit the ANBU's body along with Naruto. The Hokage was somewhat protected because of the robe and hat but Naruto couldn't handle the harsh sun rays eating up his head and back.

"Old man! It _HURTS_! Just what is this!?" yelled Naruto while being all dramatic and shielding his eyes as he squinted into the distance. Kurama couldn't help but laugh his ass off in his cage as the ANBU and the Hokage sweat dropped but chuckled at Naruto's antics.

When they were approaching the village however, the air changed. The Hokage looked at Naruto who suddenly had a serious look in his face. "Old man... people here don't know who I am right?" asked Naruto as he clung himself tightly on the ANBU. Wrapping his tiny arms around the ANBU's shoulder and grasping what little cloth the ANBU wore as uniform.

"Yes Naruto. They don't know you and your job. Do not forget to be careful though Naruto. Suna isn't that welcoming to strangers." explained the wise Hokage. Naruto just nodded and extended his arms towards the Hokage.

The Hokage smiled as he walked up to Naruto and took him away from the ANBU's back and into his arms. He smiled at Naruto as he walked into the village. The ANBU was handing the papers in at the front desk in the gates of Suna for the check in and the Hokage let Naruto touch the ground.

"I will be going to meet the leader of this village now Naruto. I know you are good with directions but just in case, Dog here will draw a tiny map of the inn we are staying at, but you can do some light travel before coming to the inn. After all, this is your first time outside the village." said the Hokage as he ruffled Naruto's head.

"I'm not a little kid old man!" said Naruto as he pouted. "Sure~ you aren't? You are tiny, and you are barely 7." said the Hokage with a smile. Naruto was about to retort until he heard a snort. " **He got you there kit** " said Kurama as he chuckled. Naruto mentally slapped the fox and pouted outwardly.

The Hokage couldn't help but have an amused smile in his face but he couldn't hold back the meeting any longer. "Alright, I'll be leaving now. Behave yourself please Naruto. And don't cause trouble." said the Hokage as he suddenly vanished in a cloud of smoke and leaves.

The ANBU had disappeared with him but as Naruto looked around he noticed the paper under the rock with the drawing... that was honestly simple but not a whole lot given. Naruto sighed and started walking as he put away the piece of paper.

 _ **(A/N: Imagine those stick figure like drawings that are like Gate and then a random line and a dot to destination).**_

 _Who names the inn Suna...? Isn't that just the name of the village… like seriously..._ thought Naruto while Kurama just shook his head as he heard his tenant complaining about not being original and such.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Naruto walked around, and people looked at him curiously but then ignored him. He felt a bit insecure but walked around while Kurama comforted him with soothing words. Naruto was trying to find the other jailer, but he was having a hard time.

Finally, after being lost for a while, Naruto arrived at the park and saw kids playing and kicking a ball. He scanned the area and saw a red head clutching a teddy bear as he swung himself slowly on the swings at the farthest corner of the park.

Naruto felt like he was being pulled and didn't know that Kurama was awake and watching silently as he approached the other jinchuuriki. He wasn't going to tell him that the redhead was the other jailer of his sibling, so he just waited to see what happened.

Naruto started approaching but then all the laughter and joyful atmosphere vanished. The kids had watched him approach the redhead and they immediately started yelling as they backed away.

"Get away from that monster! He's a demon!" yelled the kids individually but didn't notice Naruto flinch and tense at those words that brought painful memories. The redhead looked up and saw a blonde kid with whisker marks in each cheek approach him.

He was about to stand but the sand started to react and rise from the ground, but the blonde kid just smiled at him. "Do you want to play?" he asked as he extended his hand towards the redhead. Somebody then had decided to throw a rock at Naruto.

The blonde didn't know who did it but he heard it and knew someone had thrown something aimed at him and the redhead was about to warn him, but the blonde immediately ducked, grabbed a stone and threw it at the air. Causing said stone to clash against the other rock that had been thrown at him and successfully defending himself.

"What are you doing!? Are you an idiot? He's a monster!" yelled the other kids. The redhead tightened his grip on his teddy bear as he watched the blonde's reaction, but he immediately saw a cold glare, not at him but at the other kids who said that sentence. "What makes you say he's a demon or a monster huh!? You don't even _know_ him! _You_ are the monsters because he isn't even doing anything to _you_ , yet you insult _him_!" yelled the blonde as he glared at the other kids.

The kids were shocked and when the blonde started chasing them and yelling profanities which usually kids do not say at the tender age of 7, did the other Suna kids started to run. The redhead didn't know it, but he had sat down in the sand and cried as he saw someone defend him for the first time.

His sniffling covered the rustling of the sand as the blonde approached. He smiled and put his hand on top of the redhead's shoulder. The redhead immediately jumped and looked back to see the smiling blonde as he smiled.

He was scared now because the sand didn't protect him. But something, a feeling told him that he could be trusted... Trusted in what way? Was he not going to try to kill him he wondered. The blonde boy brought him back to earth by tapping his shoulder.

"Hey? Are you okay?" asked the blonde boy as he smiled gently and warmly towards the redhead. He could only nod. "What's your name?" asked the blonde boy. "G-Gaara. Gaara of the Sand" replied the redhead. "I see. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto as he smiled.

"Why aren't you afraid?" Asked Gaara. Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Because… they treat me just like this too you know? Back in my village. I'm here on a visit you see. I just took a walk and saw someone in need. Couldn't ignore it" said Naruto.

He knew he was omitting details, but he quickly talked to Kurama. _He's the other jailer, right?_ Asked Naruto. Kurama only made an affirmative sound or more like a grunt. Naruto shook his head as he smiled.

He and Gaara soon became "friends" since Gaara was still a bit doubtful but was wiling to try having a friend. Naruto however, passed the Will of Fire unknowingly to Gaara as he talked and mentioned that will to protect those precious to one. Gaara finally smiled, laughed even as he heard Naruto tell him about the pranks he had done in Konoha.

Gaara had decided to accompany Naruto back towards the hotel as it was getting quite late. Once he arrived, he was about to leave but Naruto grabbed his hand. "Why don't you stay for a bit Gaara? I want to introduce you to my most precious person. Come on!" Said Naruto

" **Second most precious kit.** " Said Kurama, a bit of irritation in his tone. _Yes yes Kurama. Jealous much you fur ball?_ Thought Naruto with a smile. Gaara was slightly nervous but nodded anyway. Naruto took Gaara by his hand and together they went into the room the Hokage and the ANBU were waiting in.

Naruto knocked on the door and when a soft come in was heard, Gaara by instinct tightened his grip on Naruto's hand, Naruto almost winced but he just smiled at Gaara as he opened the door.

There on one of the beds, sat the Hokage without his hat and the ANBU was standing next to him. "Oh Naruto my boy. Who is this?" Asked the old Hokage. Naruto bit his lip as the Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Old man, this is Gaara. I met him today and well we became friends!" Said Naruto a bit shyly at first but then more confidence seeped through his voice towards the end.

Gaara smiled as he felt a weird yet happy feeling bubbling in his chest. He quickly bowed and smiled a tiny smile. "I see, that's good... But aren't you the Kazekage's son?" Asked the Hokage.

Gaara's smile faded a bit too quickly. "Yes, but I don't see him often." said Gaara as he tried to smile. The Hokage kept his smile but inwardly he was cursing the Kazekage. He knew that Gaara was the jailer of the one tailed raccoon and was worried that he was treated just like Naruto or worse.

"I see... My boy, do you want to spend the night with us and Naruto here?" Asked the Hokage. Gaara felt his lips turn immediately into a genuine smile. "Yes!" He said. Both Naruto and Gaara started chatting away. The old Hokage couldn't help but chuckle.

After several hours of Naruto playing games with Gaara, the Hokage was asleep, the ANBU was still on guard watching over them. Gaara had then told Naruto he couldn't sleep and when Kurama heard that, they both immediately set to fix it.

 **A Few Days Later**

The Hokage, his ANBU guard and Naruto were about to leave Suna. Not too long ago there was an attempt on Gaara's life by his uncle who Naruto met while playing at the park with Gaara. Naruto had gotten mad and helped by intervening in the fight which later turn into a counseling and comforting session for Gaara who was having a breakdown.

Now their bond was inseparable and Gaara could now sleep too after talking to Shukaku. They had gathered at Gaara's mindscape when the Hokage and the ANBU were gone for the day and Kurama had really cursed so many words at Shukaku and started beating him up. Naruto found it a bit funny at the end but after talking to Shukaku on his reason, he made Shukaku agree to be partners with Gaara until he learned of a better way to help the seal that bothered him be more stable.

Of course, Shukaku wanted to be released but Naruto told him he didn't want to lose Gaara due to Shukaku not being there. So Shukaku reluctantly agreed. So in the end, Gaara and Shukaku were going to be partners reluctantly mainly because Kurama forced them to be. Shukaku had been stubborn but Gaara was willing to give it a try.

Now at the gates stood the sand siblings who sent grateful looks to Naruto and Gaara who smiled sadly. Naruto smiled at Gaara and walked up to him. "We'll meet again I promise!" Said Naruto as he extended his closed fist and held it in the air. Gaara smiled and closed his eyes as he held a fist bump himself.

Both of their knuckles bumped against each other. "Let's never forget each other Naruto." Said Gaara in a monotone voice but a smile in his face was visible. The Hokage watched them with a smile and noticed Rasa, Gaara's father was not pleased. If his glare was anything to go by.

"We have to go Naruto!" Called the Hokage as he adjusted his hat with a smile and everybody had said their farewells. The trio from Konoha made a sprint out of the village and at one point, Naruto jumped over the ANBU to carry him. Their antics went as usual throughout the trip.

 **2 Days Later**

They finally arrived to Konoha once again. "Land ahoy!" Said Naruto as he jumped away from the ANBU swat at him. He landed gracefully into the ground and the ANBU and Hokage chuckled at his antics. This return however was going to change things around.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **A/N: This chapter in Wattpad had around 3 pictures describing the image a bit. But I will try my best to describe it, and I believe I rated this M? Yeah there will be killing and blood no duh. XD Heads up, there will be a bit of blood here (I tried my best not to be TOO gruesome, but I might go back and change it muahahaha).**_

"Talking"- Normal speaking

" **Demon/Summon** " talking

 _Thinking (Normal)/_ _ **Thinking**_ _(Demon/Summon)_

 _Mindscape talking_ and _emphasis_ in a certain word

Chapter 5

A few months had passed now, and it was nearing July. It was currently May and Kurama had been training Naruto nonstop. At one point during their training, Kurama knew that Naruto couldn't do standard clones due to his amount of chakra and therefore told Naruto to sneak into the Hokage's office and look at the Scroll of Seals where there might be techniques he can learn due to his reserves.

Naruto had done as told and sneaked in when ANBU's and staff were changing turns, creating a gap to sneak past as long as the chakra and sounds could be hidden. When he succeeded, Naruto had safely opened the scroll in its hiding place in order to not trigger the alarm and started writing down everything the scroll said by letting Kurama take over in order to do it more efficiently.

Once that was done, he closed the scroll and left right away once he saw an opening through the patrolling officers in the tower. When Naruto left, he ran towards the outside of the village and followed the river. There he found an abandoned shed after jumping through several rocks, logs and small cliffs.

He sat down inside the shed and started to learn about both the Shadow Clone and Multiple Shadow Clone techniques. After spending over 2 hours in it, he managed to make 50 good solid clones. And just like Kurama said, it worked, and he wasn't exhausted due to his chakra network being recharged by Kurama.

They had read the technique more in depth afterwards and that helped Naruto find that memories transfer after the clone is dispelled and that they're physical but can be dispelled with a single strong hit. So what Kurama was planning was having Naruto practice his Henge on his clones and go grocery shopping.

At first, Naruto smacked himself due to him not thinking about it before Kurama did, but it worked out in the end. At the break of dawn, Naruto had rushed back into the village and into his "apartment". When morning came around and everything was open, the plan was set into motion.

This plan solved quite a few problems but in the end, it benefitted Naruto because he managed to get his hands-on training weights and went to the shinobi library to learn things and write notes. Naruto was getting stronger quickly and the Hokage had started to notice too.

Naruto wasn't the only one making changes however. The Hokage had called a meeting and finally brought forth the issue of the civilian council having too much power and freedom to do what they please and managed to reduce the influence and power from the civilian council thanks to the shinobi side of the council who were all up for the civilian council powers to be reduced. The academy was shut down for about a month, Chūnin teachers were retaught and books got rid of.

The academy couldn't be changed as quickly, there was no early graduation due to being in time of peace, but the skills taught at the academy were more shinobi based and not book based. They trained more physically with laps, push-ups and sits up. They taught students about elements and had them test their affinities for later reference to their Jounin sensei and taught different career paths they could choose to become experts on throughout their career.

The career choices were given their summary and what they do. Some careers they talked about were taijutsu specialist, genjutsu specialist, ninjutsu specialist, all-rounder, medic nin, hunter nin, infiltration, torture and interrogation, among others like weapon specialist and poison specialist, they also talked about seduction missions and the ranking of missions and possible ambushes even in lower level missions.

They also taught basic chakra control exercises, hand signs and coded language, along with theory on how to not reveal information during an interrogation and the benefits of it. They still learned history about Konoha, but they also learned about other villages like their Kages and usual main affinity found in those villages along with known bloodline limits.

Naruto smiled as he saw the changes and slowly but surely every classmate was getting onto the game. Naruto visited the Hokage often to find how the Uchiha integration into society had changed the plans and today he was going to find out the results before the final decision.

Time flew by, but it was now night and the meeting was being held. Naruto arrived through the window and saw the Hokage talking to Weasel. Once Naruto came in, the Hokage pulled Naruto to his side.

The silencing seal was up and Kurama sent a wave of chakra to analyze any unwanted presence. He felt one and took over Naruto's body and attacked it. An ANBU fell but the mask was fully blank. The Hokage narrowed his eyes and Weasel did too behind his mask.

Kurama looked at the Hokage. " **I think the meeting should proceed now.** " Said Kurama as he smirked. Itachi was about to pull a kunai but a hand motion of the Hokage stopped him. "It's ok. He can be trusted." Said the Hokage. Itachi was nervous but stood down. "Yes sir…" he said as he took his hand away from his pouch.

" **First of all, let me talk. Me and the kit overheard about the coup around January. Naruto was the one who suggested the integration of the Uchiha back into the village. Among other things. Now, we're here to talk about the coup. We don't know if there have been any changes, but Naruto wants to avoid it at all cost. So… tell me boy, what is the current plan of your father?** " Asked Kurama.

"Please tell us if it has changed anything Itachi-kun." Said the Hokage. You could hear the small hopelessness and desperation hidden in the old Hokage, showing how he really felt. Itachi took of his mask, showing the pain he was feeling behind those onyx eyes.

He looked down for a moment and then at the Hokage. "Yes, it has. Not by a lot but it has changed some things. Actually… most of the Uchiha woman and girls with siblings and children are not willing to do the coup anymore. They do not want to die and leave their siblings and kids…" Said Itachi. " **Is your mother included in that list of women?** " Asked Kurama.

Itachi shook his head negative. "Sadly, my mother is neutral. However, there are a few men who also are against it now since they made friends outside the clan." Said Itachi. "I see… so in the end… the coup still happening?" Asked the Hokage. Itachi shook his head affirmative.

Both Kurama and the Hokage sighed. "Bring Naruto out please…" Said the Hokage as he rubbed his temples. Kurama nodded and closed his eyes. Naruto was listening to the conversation as he trained in his mindscape.

So, when Kurama arrived Naruto had looked at him and didn't need to hear Kurama say it. He only smiled sadly and nodded as he walked out to the real world once again. "I heard the problem old man." Said Naruto as soon as he opened his eyes.

Itachi looked at Naruto with a poker face. Naruto looked at both of them, and sat down. "Is there a way to possibly gather all those against the coup Weasel-san?" Asked Naruto. Itachi began to think but he couldn't come up with anything quick enough.

He shook his head negative. Naruto sighed. "Why are you guys making it complicated!? Old man there is a secret room inside the Hokage mountain. I know it's a training ground. Why don't we gather everybody against the coup to live there the day before the attack?" Asked Naruto as he started swinging side to side while sitting in lotus position.

The Hokage looked at Naruto and smiled. "Why and how are we going to do that my boy?" Asked the Hokage. Itachi was also curious and it showed. "Come on really!? Stealth and shadow clones. I can deliver a letter, but I need help in getting in. The security is getting tighter inside the compound whenever I visit Sasuke." Said Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"I see what you are trying to do but if the security is getting tighter then wouldn't it be difficult to escape to the training ground in the Hokage monument?" Asked the Hokage. "Actually, there are hidden tunnels that lead to certain parts of the village Hokage-sama/Old man" said Itachi and Naruto at the same time.

Both looked at each other and Sarutobi just chuckled. Itachi glared at Naruto. "Is that how you managed to escape your chases Naruto-kun?" Asked Itachi. Naruto's eyes widened, and he immediately scattered and ran behind the Hokage, hiding under his robes. "Don't kill me! Forget the past!" Said Naruto as he whimpered. The Hokage raised a brow towards Itachi whose eyes narrowed. "Naruto-kun... that prank was 5 days ago." Said Itachi.

"Exactly 5 days ago! Ago meaning the past! We need to figure this out then you can chase me!" Said Naruto as he glared at Itachi from under the Hokage robe. Kurama was laughing his ass off as he remembered that prank of putting itching powder into every piece of clothing in the Uchiha compound except for Sasuke's since Sasuke had helped him getting into the compound.

After everything settled down they started coming up with a plan. However, Itachi was nervous. Naruto and the Hokage noticed. "What's bothering you Itachi-kun?" Asked the Hokage. "My little brother... I don't know how to sneak him out." Said Itachi as he tightened his fist. Naruto and the Hokage looked at each other.

"While my place is not as safe, it only gets attacked at certain times... I can invite Sasuke over and have him be with my clone as I help you Weasel-san." Replied Naruto. The Hokage smiled at him but then his eyebrows furrow. "But Naruto how will you be around helping hide people when you have a clone with Sasuke?" Asked the Hokage. "Henge obviously old man." Said Naruto.

Itachi looked at Naruto and then at the Hokage. They both said it at the same time. "Show us your Henge" and Naruto was confused but complied either way. Itachi activated his Sharingan and once Naruto came out of the cloud of smoke, there was no illusion. There stood a perfect and solid copy of the Third Hokage.

Itachi got closer and grabbed Naruto's arm kind of tightly. He yelped in shock and a bit of pain as he tried pulling away. "What are you doing Weasel-san!?" Asked Naruto in the same voice as the Hokage. "My boy, dispel the Henge." Said the Hokage. Naruto did. "What is a Henge?" Asked the Hokage. "Isn't it an illusion of sort?" Asked Naruto confused.

"It is but Naruto, you just did the contrary. You actually made a physical change" explained the Hokage. "Hold on a minute" said Naruto as he went into his mindscape. _Kurama you know anything about this?_ Asked Naruto. Kurama yawned and chuckled. " **It's because my chakra is more potent and therefore have you more of a solid physical illusion.** " Explained Kurama as he laid down on his paws. _Thanks_ replied Naruto.

Once Naruto came back he repeated what Kurama said and they both nodded. Naruto had told Itachi how he may be able to help but otherwise it's up to him. After hearing the idea, the Hokage had immediately opposed but Naruto had just smiled and grabbed both Itachi's and the Hokage's hand. One in each of his tiny hands. "Everything will be fine, believe it!" said Naruto as he smiled. Naruto was going to help in the disposal of traitors.

 **2 Months Later**

Tomorrow was the day that the coup was going to be launched. Naruto made around 100 clones and all did of them did a different Henge to look like Uchiha civilians and ninjas. Their plan was now in motion. Everybody for the coup was at a meeting while everybody against it were now being led through underground tunnels. They avoided places were the Naruto clone and Sasuke were.

Transferring everyone was taking a lot of time and as it was nearing night time, they had managed to get everybody into the training ground safe. Everybody against the coup were in the training ground, they had pillows and blankets set up and they were a lot. About 75% of the people there were woman. 10% were men against the coup and the remainder 15% were children between the ages 9-12.

Naruto, Itachi and the Hokage made an agreement. There was going to be fighting but decided that Itachi would take the blame. Because during that meeting a letter had arrived from someone and Itachi needed to do an undercover mission. Naruto would keep in contact with Itachi once he settled in his new identity and gathered information as an undercover agent.

Naruto hated it, but it had to be done. If he's already feeling guilty, he can't even imagine what Itachi feels. This is _his_ family, _his_ blood no matter how distant. Naruto was lent an ANBU uniform. It was shrunk but it belonged to Itachi.

 **(A/N: Naruto is the tiny version of Itachi at the time of the massacre.)**

The uniform consisted of the same as Itachi. He had a katana which he trained with Itachi during the 2-month span and wore a high collar black shirt, black ANBU pants with a chest plate, metal forearm guards along with a blank mask with just 3 lines in each cheek. He wore ninja sandals with a bandage around his calf, wrapping the pants and another bandage in his leg where he held his kunai and shuriken. He also had another in the back pocket.

As soon as everything was quiet they both leaped into the air. Naruto did a silent shadow clone and created about 20 without smoke. He took a deep breath and sent them their way. He checked a few houses himself and the houses were empty. "Weasel is everything clear? Over." Said Naruto into his earpiece.

"Houses are empty. Over." Replied Itachi. "Same here. Over." Replied Naruto as he inspected another area of the compound. The houses were empty so they both met up at their destination. They nodded and headed to that meeting room. They masked their chakra completely and Kurama was now awake. Kurama scanned the surroundings for anything abnormal.

When they approached the room, they saw everybody gathered there and still discussing their plan of action on which gate to cause a distraction in, and which gate to actually attack from. Naruto looked at Itachi who nodded. All the other Naruto's appeared and stood on both sides of the walls. Kurama scanned the chakra signatures and they were all real, not a single one of the chakra signatures in the rooms were fake or clones.

Itachi did a hand signal and all the clones and real Naruto charge in with a shunshin to different areas with katana drawn and started to cut people's throats. Blood splattered and covered his chest plate and mask along with sword and hands. Both of them were chanting the same thought as they stabbed brains, eyes, hearts, slashed throats, slashed bodies in half.

" _Traitors_ , _Guilty_ , _Coup_ , _Killer_ , _Murder_ , _Insubordination_ , _Families_ , _Konoha_ , _Will of Fire_ , _Peace_ , _Shinobi!_ " this was their thoughts over and over as they killed together and supported each other's back. Itachi had activated his Sharingan when he and Naruto were about to kill the elders and Itachi' s father.

"For acting _against_ Konoha and for _insubordination_ and _rejection_ of the Will of Fire, you will pay your sins by being executed and disposed of." Said Naruto as he shook away the blood from his katana, splattering the blood in an arc around his feet. The elders and Fugaku were trying to cast a genjutsu as they fought with kunai's drawn on Naruto but Kurama dispelled all and Itachi helped dispel the genjutsu that was being cast on both.

They both attacked at the same time and the battle ended after an hour with both of them covered in blood from head to toe. Itachi held his father's head in his hand as bloody as it was.

Naruto walked up to Itachi who was looking at his father's head in his hand. He pushed Itachi' s hand down and took away the head. Itachi was crying, he knew because of the smell of tears and the quiet sobs. "A shinobi can't show emotions... what bull. Itachi-san... Should I get rid of the eyes and burn their bodies?" Asked Naruto as he took off his mask and Itachi's. Itachi nodded as he openly started crying.

Naruto did the hand sign and summoned 100 clones. They all grabbed the kunai and shuriken from the floor and bodies and carefully sat next to the bodies. Stabbed their eyes and plucked them out. "They're not my family, and I don't even know them, so I can't really mourn for them. I do feel guilty, but they had it coming for their bad actions against Konoha as a whole… but I still think you have it worse, after all… they were your family no matter how distant. You did a great job Itachi-san" said Naruto as he gathered the eyes of every corpse and burned them. He grabbed the bodies along with the clones and burned them also.

He reburned the ashes and everything else until there was nothing. Itachi had stopped crying and did one water and earth jutsus to make it like a swamp and then firm again. This way the ashes are inside the soil. "Let's go." Said Itachi, his voice breaking a bit as he said so, but his face was back to being a poker face as he put his mask back on and so did Naruto as both ran away through the hidden passages.

Once they reported to the Hokage, Itachi slashed his headband and left the village. Naruto returned the uniform along with the katana. Naruto then left and replaced himself with his clone who was with Sasuke. Sasuke was sound asleep, Naruto felt the guilt immediately hit him. While Sasuke was asleep peacefully his family was murdered except a few. "I'm so sorry Sasuke..." whispered Naruto as he cried himself to sleep.

 **The Next Day**

The news that the Uchiha's had disappeared except a few hundred. It was said that the clan members who disappeared had either fled the village or just disappeared. Those who were saved returned to the compound and found no blood in it. They however then found out what had actually happened in that meeting room.

Sasuke was devastated because his brother was gone, his family was gone. Naruto comforted him as best as he could and while most of the survivors were Uchiha civilians, some were shinobi. A family that consisted of a 28-year-old civilian Uchiha woman and her 2 kids around the age 11 adopted Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to look for whatever happened but no traces were left. He wanted to look for his brother, to know if he was even safe. This has changed quite a lot, but Naruto pretended he knew nothing. Looking at Sasuke reminded him of that night and couldn't control his expressions well. He quit the ninja academy and solely dedicated himself to training, isolating himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Talking"- Normal speaking

" **Demon/Summon** " talking

 _Thinking (Normal)/_ _ **Thinking**_ _(Demon/Summon)_

 _Mindscape talking_ and _emphasis_ in a certain word

 _ **(A/N: last chapter, Sasuke was around 8 during that time. I'm going to do a time skip.)**_

Chapter 6

 **3 Years Later**

A few days after Sasuke had been adopted, he noticed that Naruto had suddenly vanished. Sasuke could never find Naruto no matter how much he searched. His apartment was being lived on, he knew that, but he never saw Naruto in it. There were pranks being done but no Naruto. Sasuke sighed as he looked out the window. Today was the third year at the academy and just one more year until he became a genin. The curriculum was a bit hard because even though they were at times of peace they really trained the soon to be genin… especially the girls.

The two Chūnin instructors were a guy with silver hair named Mizuki and a tan guy with pineapple hair and a scar across his nose named Iruka Umino. They have been the teachers for the last 3 years Sasuke as in the Academy. Today the lesson was going on as usual.

They were learning about the history of the villages but then there was a knock at the door in the middle of class. Sasuke turned his head slightly and looked towards the door as Iruka went to see what it was and there in the doorway stood a very familiar figure.

There at the door stood a blonde kid almost the same height as Iruka, he was around Iruka's eyes, he had wild golden blonde locks of hair, 3 whisker marks at each side of his cheeks wearing an ANBU like outfit without the tattoo.

He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt with that covered the neck, a red scarf, black ninja pants with a kunai pouch on both thighs, a bandage around his calf connecting the ninja sandals and the pants, a bandage around his bicep where there was another kunai carrying pouch but in a smaller scale probably for senbons.

He also wore the ANBU chest plate, long black gloves that reached mid bicep with forearm guards, a katana hanging over his shoulder and a huge scroll wrapped around the back of his hip with a red and white rope.

He had a piece of paper with him. Iruka nodded and tapped his shoulder as he faced the classroom. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, he's joining this class and graduating with you guys. Due to circumstances we can't mention he quit the academy and came back. Be nice to him." Said Iruka as he looked around the classroom.

Naruto looked around and found Sasuke. He saw there was an empty seat there... _Please no..._ pleaded Naruto as a chibi Naruto cried. " **Shut it kit** " said Kurama. "Will you please sit next to Sasuke Uchiha?" Asked Iruka as he pointed to the seat. Kurama snickered and Naruto wanted to bash his head. "Yes" he replied monotonously.

He went to sit next to Sasuke and kept as quiet as he could. "Naruto" whispered Sasuke besides him. Naruto turned and looked at him. "Why haven't you been home?" Asked Sasuke. "Training." Replied Naruto as emotionlessly as he could. Sasuke realized Naruto has changed quite a lot so he kept quiet. Naruto fell into meditation a.k.a daydreaming.

" **So, kit… why you want to bash your head again?** " Asked Kurama as he licked his paw. _It's obvious Kurama._ Replied Naruto. " **You might have to work with him in the future. You can't avoid him like a plague. I taught you better than that.** " said Kurama as he laid down on his paws. _I know..._ Said Naruto as he cried. _**Kyuubi 250- Naruto 100**_ thought Kurama with a chuckle.

Naruto got out of his mindscape and looked around the classroom. _Should I be the dead last?_ Asked Naruto. " **That's hard to decide… You certainly don't look or act like it... unless you sleep throughout and miss a lot?** " Said Kurama with a bit of excitement in his voice. Naruto chuckled silently as he smacked Kurama in his mindscape.

Days flew by, they became weeks and then months. The schedule was good even Naruto thought about that. On Monday, Wednesday and Friday they had weapon and physical training outside and a bit of history on the last 2 hours of class. Tuesday and Thursday were chakra control, and more information of the different career choices along with strategies and teamwork talk.

 **A Few Months Later**

Throughout the months, Naruto pranked Iruka and Mizuki but even so Naruto and Iruka had developed a sibling like bond throughout so many pranks. Iruka was not lenient on Naruto but after school he usually treated Naruto to ramen.

It was now time to take the genin test and graduate. Sasuke looked around and didn't see Naruto. Mostly everybody had passed through the span of hours, at the very end Naruto had come in sweating and panting. "I'm sorry I'm late. I... can I still take the test?" Asked Naruto with wide eyes that showed a bit of fear.

Mizuki hid his smirk but his eyes showed it. "I'm sorry Naruto but the test is almost over with. We were just finishing up." Said Mizuki. Iruka looked at Naruto with sad eyes but when Iruka and Naruto looked at each other nobody knew that a message was being passed on between them. Naruto nodded and left with shoulders slumped.

Iruka cleared his throat and the test resumed. Sasuke however was pissed, why wouldn't they let Naruto take the test? He was going to find out, but he needed to finish his test. Once the tests were done everybody who passed had a headband they tied in different places. Sasuke tied it in his forehead. Once they went out of the academy, families gathered outside the gate. Sasuke looked around and saw Naruto sitting on the swing alone. He then heard it… the whispers.

"I heard _he_ is the only one that failed?", "Good riddance imagine if _he_ was a ninja... After all he is-", "Shhh! We're not allowed to talk _about it_ " was what Sasuke heard. He saw Naruto bow his head even lower. He was about to walk up to him, but he saw one of his aunts. He sighed as he looked at Naruto. He knew he had to leave and so, left with his aunt.

Once everybody had left, Naruto stayed on the swing. _Why is the old man having me do this again?_ Asked Naruto with a sigh. " **Hmmm...to torture you, just because, because of your age, trust? I don't know. Maybe all, maybe just one.** " Replied Kurama. _Kill me... I hate this act. Why do I have to hear these words again?_ Said Naruto but soon became aware of a presence approaching him. He pretended he didn't know until he heard a twig snap. He looked up to see Mizuki standing there.

Mizuki approached with a smile. "Naruto, I was hoping to talk to you. I know you wanted to graduate and you deserve it, but we can't be lenient on any students. However, there is this extra test and I feel you deserve to take it" said Mizuki. _Wow... he's not suspicious at all right?_ Asked Naruto with a bit of sarcasm. Kurama chuckled and Naruto went along.

Mizuki told him what he had to do and where to meet and at what time. Naruto listened attentively and once he was fully gone he went to the Hokage. He put up silencing seals and bowed to one knee. "What is it Naruto?" Asked the Hokage. Naruto looked at the Hokage and smiled. "One of the Chūnin instructors is a traitor. He told me to steal the Scroll of Seals and meet him in the outer forest near a shed." Said Naruto as he looked at the Hokage in the eye.

"I see. Do you want to go back to your old post or go as Naruto Uzumaki?" Asked the Hokage. "My old post is fine. He needs to be dealt with." Replied Naruto coldly. "My boy... Do you really not want to be with your friend Sasuke?" Asked the Hokage with sad eyes. "Old man... I just can't face him. After what I did? If he found out, then he would kill me! And we wouldn't even be able to be acquaintances after that! I know you prohibited the other Uchiha's about mentioning the coup, but it doesn't change that I helped kill them." Said Naruto with a heavy sigh.

"But he was your first friend aside from Kurama, and then met Gaara." Said the Hokage. Naruto grimaced and nodded. "Fine… You _both_ are against me on this. I'll give it a try. Anyways I'll be making a fake copy and a heavy Henge." Said Naruto as he Henge the Scroll of Seals into a book and put it on the shelf. He made an empty notebook into the Scroll of Seals and left.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Everything went according to plan. He had his ANBU mask from that time, his tattoo showed, and he made a clone that pretended to be looking at the Scroll. The alarm went off about an hour later, Iruka found him in less than two hours after he was called due to the alarm. And while he and his clone were bickering, he looked for Mizuki.

Once Naruto mentioned Mizuki telling him this he saw Mizuki attack with several kunai. The real Naruto drew his katana, jumped down and deflected all the kunai's. "Mizuki, you betrayed the village. You will be apprehended and interrogated." Said Naruto in a cold chilling voice. Both Iruka's and Mizuki's eyes widened when they saw the same outfit as Naruto and the clone popped out of existence.

Before Mizuki could say anything, Naruto had taken off and dislocated Mizuki's arms and one leg. Mizuki could keep himself balanced and Naruto quickly hit the back of Mizuki neck with the sheath of the katana. He went limp and fainted to unconsciousness. Naruto put his weapon away and lifted Mizuki and carried him like a sack of potatoes.

"Are you okay Iruka-sensei? Very realistic acting by the way!" said Naruto as he walked towards him. Iruka chuckled and high five Naruto. "Let's leave the traitor to the T&I department." Said Iruka. They both nodded and shunshin away. Once they left Mizuki to Anko and Ibiki they reported to the Hokage.

Iruka left a bit after and Naruto stayed. "Naruto my boy, take off your mask." Said the Hokage. Naruto did so and held it at his side. "You will be in the genin team with Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha under Kakashi Hatake." Said Sarutobi. Naruto groaned as he facepalmed. "Old man do you _hate_ me... I can't help but _feel_ that you _do_ nowadays! Why? Why Hatake?" Asked Naruto with anime tears.

Sarutobi just chuckled and so did Kurama. "Well for one, you still haven't told me how to get rid of my number one enemy also known as paperwork... the other is... because it's fun." Replied the Hokage making Kurama snicker at Naruto's misfortune. "You can suffer a bit more then old man!" Replied Naruto as he stuck out his tongue. The ANBU hidden in the walls chuckled at Naruto's antics against the Hokage.

"When do we meet for the team assignments?" Asked Naruto. "In a week." Replied the Hokage with a smile. Naruto nodded and left through the window. Naruto was on his way home when he saw Sasuke in front of his apartment complex. He gulped and took a deep breath. " **Go kit!** " cheered Kurama while sending an image of carrying cheerleading pom poms.

Naruto almost snorted at the ridiculous thought and mentally smacked Kurama. _Now is not the time damn it!_ He thought as he braced his nerves. He walked up to him and as Sasuke turned he jumped back in surprise at seeing Naruto there.

"Naruto…" Said Sasuke. "Nice to see you again Sasuke." Replied Naruto with a genuine smile. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "It's been 4 years you idiot. Just where the hell have you been?" Asked Sasuke, anger and worry were present in his voice. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and led him to his apartment. "You know I've been busy. Eating ramen, training, and self-teaching myself." Said Naruto in a vague summary.

Sasuke was glad he could talk to Naruto but also sad that Naruto couldn't graduate with him. He didn't know that he would be in for a surprise in about a week. They started catching up and Naruto was glad that Sasuke hasn't turned emo or anything.

He told Naruto about his current adoption into one of his aunt's family and such. The Uchiha that survived were happy now, they weren't stuck up even though some still whispered about them, but the whispers died soon enough.

 **A Week Later**

Every graduate from the academy arrived to their classroom, and sat down with their friends. The girls were still fangirls but also tried to get serious about the training they were given. The class was now settled and Iruka came in. "Alright everybody settled? From now on you're not academy students anymore, you're starting your path in the ninja field as a genin." Said Iruka and then he started reading the teams.

Once he got to team 6 he immediately skipped and went to team number 8. "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yūhi. Team 9 is still in rotation from last year... Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi" said Iruka as he was about to put the clipboard away, but a pink haired girl spoke up.

Sakura was her name. She was plain out confused so she had to ask. "Iruka-sensei! What about me and Sasuke, we passed but... why haven't we been assigned a team." Questioned Sakura. Sasuke looked at her then at Iruka.

Iruka smiled at them as he put his clipboard down. "Your third teammate is not here yet, but you're team 7 under Kakashi Hatake. You'll meet your teammate soon if you wait. Go eat lunch and come back. Your sensei will pick you up soon." He said as he left.

 **1 Hour Later**

Everybody was done with their lunch and slowly but surely each team came to be picked up by their teacher. It was now just team 7, 8, and 10 in the classroom. A few minutes passed, and the door opened revealing a woman with black hair, red eyes and a tight bandage like dress along with a tan guy that had a beard and a cigarette in his mouth, he closed the door behind them.

"Team 8 come with me." said the woman with black hair and the guy was about to speak until a voice spoke and opened the door. "Geez Asuma-san, you could have waited for me and leave the door open." Said a very familiar voice to all three teams. There in the doorway stood Naruto in his usual attire but he had a leaf headband on his forehead. "Hey, guys!" Saluted Naruto with a mock wave and a huge smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Talking"- Normal speaking

" **Demon/Summon** " talking

 _Thinking (Normal)/_ _ **Thinking**_ _(Demon/Summon)_

 _Mindscape talking_ and _emphasis_ in a certain word

Chapter 7

"Naruto! What are _you_ doing _here_!? You didn't graduate!" Exclaimed Kiba. "Certain circumstances let me graduate Kiba." Said Naruto and then he turned to Asuma. "And you told me you would help me Asuma-san" said Naruto as he narrowed his eyes at him.

Asuma rubbed the back of his head. "Hey… don't look at me like that. You can lead them there geez Naruto." Said Asuma. Everybody raised their eyebrow. "Team 7, meaning Sakura and Sasuke you come with me. I know where to find our sensei let's go" said Naruto as he walked out. Sakura was about to say something but saw Sasuke following Naruto immediately, so she followed after them.

Meanwhile team 8 and 10 went with their respective sensei. Sasuke and Sakura tried their best to follow Naruto, but he kept turning at random alleyways, but they didn't know it was a shortcut to the training ground. In less than 10 minutes they arrived at Training ground 7, and there in front of a memorial stone stood a guy with a Jounin jacket and gravity defying grey hair.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the guy and stood at a distance. Sakura was about to reprimand Naruto, but Naruto was already beside the man. "Hey Kakashi-san... I mean sensei. Paying respect to teammates?" Asked Naruto as he too closed his eyes and paid his respects in front of the stone. "You're in my team Naruto?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yup, believe it! Sakura and Sasuke are too. They're over there. I know you take a while so I'm going to be in charge of bringing either you or the team to you." Said Naruto. "That's if you pass" replied Kakashi. "We will. Don't get mad if I ruin your test" said Naruto as he finished paying his respects and walked towards Sakura and Sasuke and grabbed their wrist and pulled them towards Kakashi.

"Fine. Sit down. Let's get to know each other. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Said Kakashi in that lazy voice of his. Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled. "Why don't you go first Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto with a smile. The other members smiled and nodded. Well more like Sakura smiled along with Naruto and Sasuke stayed serious.

"Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Likes is not of your business, dislikes are not of your business, hobbies I can't tell you that, dreams never thought about it." Replied Kakashi. Naruto laughed and stood next to Kakashi. Kakashi glared at Naruto and was about to cover his mouth with his hand but Naruto avoided it.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are reading Icha Icha novels, my ninken, eggplant miso soup, hanging out with comrades. Dislikes are those who abandon teammates, those who try to burn or take away my collection, and being challenged by my friend Gai on a daily basis. Hobbies are reading Icha Icha books in public and in private, annoying Gai, and being lost on the path of life. Dreams are to make my teammates and sensei proud." Said Naruto as he avoided Kakashi all the while.

Once he was done Kakashi was glaring and releasing killer intent aimed at Naruto. Both Sakura and Sasuke were shaking. "Well Naruto thank you for being nosy... why don't you go next?" Asked Kakashi with an eye smile. Naruto laughed as he pat Kakashi's back. "No worries" said Naruto with a smile. Kakashi nodded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, training, pranks, gardening, learning new jutsus and seals... and annoying certain people too. Dislikes are those who abandon comrades, those who can't distinguish between a kunai and a scroll, and unnecessary bloodshed. My hobbies are gardening, and doing pranks and annoying certain people once again. My dream is to become strong enough to prevent unnecessary war, create peace and become a great Hokage!" Said Naruto with a bright smile.

Everybody smiled at how positive he sounded, and confident too. "I'm next! I'm Sakura Haruno, my likes are reading, helping people, and... ahem. My dislikes are overly loud and obnoxious people, people who are disrespectful and my rival Ino. My hobbies are reading and learn techniques that require good chakra control. My dream is to... become a capable kunoichi and... yeah" she said as she blushed a bit at the end while looking at Sasuke.

Looks like she was a fangirl but not a very incompetent one. Last but not least, was Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are training, tomatoes, my brother and hanging out with my friend. Dislikes are fangirls, traitors and liars. Hobbies, are same as likes. Dream... more of a goal. To find my brother and if he's safe, bring him back to Konoha. And become an ANBU." Said Sasuke.

Naruto felt a pang at the word traitor and liar but kept his emotions masked. He smiled and nodded. "Alright now that we know each other there is something I got to tell you and you're not going to like it." Said Kakashi. Sakura was about to ask what it was, but Naruto spoke first. "Kakashi... stop beating around the bush. You guys aren't genin yet." Said Naruto making Kakashi grow mushrooms in front of him.

"Way to ruin my fun... You tell them then..." Said Kakashi as he sulked. Everybody sweat dropped. "Anyways, the genin exam was to weed out possible genin candidates. The ratio is that 9 out of the 27 who graduated will pass. But this year it would have to be 8 passing." Explained Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened and Sakura's mouth dropped. "Wait! But why did you say _you're_ as in me and Sasuke but didn't include yourself?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto smiled and looked sheepish. Kakashi then spoke while the usual orange book he carried was open in his hand. "Naruto here is already an official genin. A solo genin but a genin nowadays. He is here to fill in the gap." Said Kakashi. "But why was he at the academy?" Asked Sasuke. "I was undercover. Don't ask. That's all I can say." Said Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded reluctantly at him. "Well, the actual exam starts tomorrow. Be here by 6 am. Ah and don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up" Said Kakashi as he shunshined away in the typical smoke and leaves form. Naruto was about to tell them to eat but they wouldn't learn if he gave away everything, so, he kept his mouth shut.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow!" said Naruto as he also shunshined away. Sasuke and Sakura headed home and prepared their weapons for the next day. Naruto... He only rechecked his stocks of weapons in his pouch and scroll. "Might as well have fun with him" said Naruto with a dark chuckle. Kurama heard it and woke up and saw Naruto's thoughts. He couldn't help but laugh also.

 **The Next Day**

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at Training ground 7 exactly at 6 am. Sasuke ate some tomato and Sakura ate some fruit. They both are something light after all one of the lessons in the academy said to not battle on empty stomach.

Naruto arrived a few minutes after with Kakashi in tow, well... more like being dragged with a blanket. "Hey guys!" Said Naruto. "Um... why is he not awake?" Asked Sakura. Naruto was about to reply but Kakashi stirred. "What... what happened?" He slurred. Sasuke sweat dropped as he saw Kakashi trying to sit up.

"Well let's just say I got Kakashi when he was completely asleep. He wakes up super early to change but falls asleep again. He's either reading or sleeping..." Explained Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke both nodded with disbelieving looks.

Once Kakashi was fully awake he understood the situation and tackled Naruto. They both went rolling into the grass and both were childishly hitting each other. "Don't abuse my kindness!" Said Kakashi as he smacked Naruto and got off. Naruto just stuck his tongue at him.

"Can we start the test?" Asked Naruto as he tried not to laugh. Kakashi then explained the rules about getting the bells away from him. And setting the alarm until 9 am since he was there earlier than he was supposed to be.

As soon as he said start everybody jumped away. Sasuke and Sakura immediately went into competitive mode... more like Sasuke but still. Sakura's thoughts were more among the lines ' _If I get a bell then I'm strong enough and Sasuke will notice me_ ' kind of thought. Naruto watched as he sat on a branch. He smirked and started setting up traps. Make it seem like they were put by actual genin than him.

Once he was done he took out his scroll and pulled out tiny tags that had a seal on them. It was a summoning seal and the one up for the summon was Kakashi. He hid the tags perfectly onto leaves, branches and grass that they were not as visible. He heard a scream not too far away and knew it was Sakura. " **Oh boy** " said Kurama with a bit of sarcasm.

Naruto went to see and found Sakura on the floor unconscious. " **Weak much…? No external wounds… so genjutsu... boy they're going to get killed.** " Said Kurama as he laughed. _Couldn't agree more… but they're_ _my soon to be teammates so I gotta help... though I would prefer not to…_ replied Naruto with a sigh. He kneels down on the floor and poured some chakra into Sakura and soon she started to stir.

She opened her eyes and they immediately widened. She sat up and was about to scream but Naruto covered her mouth. "Be quiet for a minute" he said in a whisper and she finally realized that Naruto was helping her. She nodded and stood up and Naruto looked around.

"Shadow clone" he said, and 30 clones came out without smoke. Sakura was amazed and was about to say what he was planning to do since they're illusions until Naruto started doing some signals and 20 clones dispersed into the trees. "You five stay here with Sakura. Protect her and be on guard for my signal. I'm going to find Sasuke." Said the real Naruto.

"I want to go!" Said Sakura as soon as Sasuke's name was mentioned. Naruto looked at her and glared. " _No_. You will _stay_ here with my clones and _do_ what _they_ tell you to _do_ and _when_. Understood?" He said in a commanding voice. Sakura got scared but nodded. Naruto immediately jumped on top of the trees and looked around for Sasuke with the 5 remaining clones.

Once he had found Sasuke he almost fell down onto the ground laughing. Kurama was already out of the picture as he kept saying " **A mighty Uchiha buried! This is GOLD!** ". Sasuke was buried neck deep underground. Sasuke had a tint of blush as he saw Naruto coming to help him. Once he got dug out, Naruto left his clones and they started explaining what to do. Of course, Sasuke was a bit reluctant but still followed since he knew Naruto was strong.

Naruto watched over the clock and asked Kurama to feel for Kakashi's chakra and when he told him that he was standing in between the locations of Sasuke and Sakura in order to see if the real Naruto was with them. But after sending one more pulse of chakra, he found another Kakashi hiding in the trees near the clock.

Naruto bit his lip but smiled. He created 40 clones and send them to where the hidden Kakashi was. He then concealed his scent and chakra and used a genjutsu and a Henge. He went to the clock and switched the time to 12 pm exact. He then immediately left.

Everybody took turns at different intervals and this continued until 11 am. Once the clock hit 11 they launched their attack. Kakashi was in the middle of the clearing. Naruto came from above the trees, Sakura from Kakashi's left and Sasuke from Kakashi's right.

Kakashi was ready to grab Sasuke and Sakura and avoid Naruto but that didn't work. Naruto made about 100 clones, Sasuke and Sakura did about 5 and they all started throwing kunai, shuriken and senbon. Slowly making Kakashi back up into the trees to block the artilleries.

Hidden amongst the trees were Naruto clones with concealed chakra and they were waiting for the perfect timing. Kakashi noticed a hidden string under the leaves and jumped over it but soon enough it was cut, and rocks came flying at him.

He avoided them but a swish sound of senbons told him to move. He noticed the senbons hit the tree, but that wasn't the problem. It was the sizzling that was heard right after. He immediately ran out of the forest and an explosion occurred.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura gathered at the clearing. They all nodded and jumped away into the trees. After Kakashi escaped he made 2 clones and sent them to different locations to track Sakura and Sasuke. It was a game of cat and mouse and in all honesty, he knew they wouldn't work together but having Naruto in the team changed that right away it seems.

He was getting frustrated and he needed to find Naruto. Without Naruto, their formation would collapse. This kept going on and on with Kakashi trying to catch Naruto and it felt like a long time but only a few minutes passed. And just a few seconds before the alarm went off, Naruto ripped the bells from Kakashi and tossed them towards Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi glared at Naruto who was smiling. "So? Do we pass sensei?" Asked Naruto as he pointed at Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi sighed and looked at Naruto. "Yes… you guys passed... thanks to Naruto here." Said Kakashi as he looked away. Naruto walked up to Kakashi and tapped his arm.

Unknowingly to Kakashi, Naruto put a seal on him as soon as he touched the fabric. After that happened, Kakashi explained with his life quote "Those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum." And then explained about the memorial stone.

How the memorial stone held the names of those shinobi who fought and died on mission and how they will always be remembered. They made themselves heroes. After a little sentimental speech Kakashi spoke again.

"Alright! Team 7 starts missions tomorrow. Meet here at 8 am. See ya!" said Kakashi as he shunshin out of the training grounds. Naruto snickered and Sasuke along with Sakura looked at him funny.

"What are you laughing about?" Asked Sakura. "Oh stuff..." replied Naruto as he did a ram seal and a few seconds later a voice could be heard yelling at the top of their lungs "NARUTO!".

"See you around guys!" Said Naruto as he too used shunshin in order to get away because he knew Kakashi was coming for his head. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged. They soon left to prepare for the next day.

 _ **A/N: I am slowly getting into the story back again! But of course, I will be updating on Wattpad first then on here due to most of my readers being in wattpad and some are waiting for chapter 10. Also, 3 chapters in a row yahoo XD I am re editing them obviously but once they are edited I copy and paste them again into wattpad since I added new details/content etc. Anyways, hope you enjoyed these 3 chapters! Jesus I swear XD it's 1am and I am still up lol Now I am leaving cause otherwise I get in trouble lol**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Talking"- Normal speaking

" **Demon/Summon** " talking

 _'Thinking (Normal)'/ '_ _ **Thinking**_ _'(Demon/Summon)_

 _Mindscape talking_ and _emphasis_ on a certain word

Chapter 8

3rd Person POV

Days passed by, then weeks and Team 7 trained vigorously to the point of exhaustion. Usually that meant training as early as 7 am in the morning with Kakashi being dragged by Naruto or Naruto asking a... weird bushy brow sensei wearing a green spandex named Gai wake Kakashi up or take him to the training ground.

Of course, part of the deal was Naruto helping in spars with Gai's students. Training usually lasted until 8 or 9 pm at night and was when Sasuke and Sakura had to go home, Naruto stayed a few more hours afterwards.

Mission days alternated, usually one whole day from 8 am to 8 pm they managed to do up to 10 missions without Naruto using his clones to do them. They obviously did several D rank missions and were mad... well Sakura was mad whenever they had the "catching Tora" mission, the demon hell spawn of terror.

She had been scratched so many times she almost killed the cat once. Overall their skill repertoire also increased. Sakura now knew a lot of medical jutsus but also had some earth type jutsus from rank E to rank C. She still had lower chakra reserves but big enough to cast at least a good 3 big ninjutsu and use the rest on healing jutsus.

Sasuke already knew a fire technique but he also had lightning affinity surprisingly, and so Sasuke had started elemental training for both fire and lighting and managed to learn about 5 jutsus in both Lighting and Fire. Naruto had at least 20 wind jutsus and about 10 water jutsus thanks to his big chakra reserves and Kurama training him since young.

He could have more in his arsenal, but he was perfecting them to the point he didn't need that many hand signs to do them. The good thing was that the team trained their chakra control and did several mock spars in the water and trees. Sakura and Sasuke struggled but they got the hang of it after a while.

Team 7 was now heading towards the Hokage's tower to grab another mission... of course, Naruto raced his teammates like always but like usual he was faster and arrived to the Hokage's tower and dashed all the way to the Hokage's office and slammed the door... Team 7 hurried after him and got there in time to see him tackling the Hokage. "Naruto!" Yelled Sakura in panic. The Hokage chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "You're 12 Naruto my boy." Said the Hokage. "I know I'm 12 old man. I just haven't seen you often anymore except when picking missions." Said Naruto as he tried to pout. "Well you're getting heavy... please get off." Said the Hokage with a smile and Naruto laughed as he got off and went back to his team. Sakura was shocked at how close they acted towards each other.

"Fine! Anyways old man, can you give us a better mission?" asked Naruto with puppy eyes. The Hokage looked at Kakashi who shrugged and at the members of team 7. "What do you think Kakashi?" asked the Hokage. Kakashi looked over towards Naruto who was glaring daggers at him.

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the Hokage who knew what was happening and was trying not to chuckle and covered his mouth by resting his intertwined hands in front of his mouth. "I believe the team is ready, they have quite some knowledge on jutsus and have been working on teamwork." said Kakashi. "Good to hear." replied the Hokage.

"But Hokage-sama! They barely graduated not too long ago!" said Iruka from the desk near the entrance. "They're not your students anymore Iruka." replied Kakashi. Iruka glared at him and Naruto walked up to Iruka and whispered something in his ear. Iruka's eyes widened and looked at Naruto with a poker face.

"You better do a good job then." said Iruka as he went to sit back at his desk again. Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto in shock because of how quick he convinced Iruka. "If everything is settled then Iruka-kun please bring in the client." said the Hokage. Iruka nodded and went to get the scroll and the client.

A few minutes later a man wearing a straw hat and a black shirt with some khaki pants holding a sake bottle. He was about to say something until he saw Naruto standing there but Naruto immediately and discreetly signaled him to keep quiet by putting his index finger over his lips. Tazuna immediately got it and acted.

"Huh!? These are going to be my bodyguards? They're so small and they certainly don't look like they could kill a fly!" said Tazuna. Naruto wanted to face palm so bad right there and then. That didn't stop Kurama on doing it for him and also laughing his ass off. "These are my students and I can assure you they are reliable. Of course, I am a Jounin, so you will be safe." said Kakashi.

Naruto almost rolled his eyes but once the meeting and details were exchanged they all left to get their stuff and get ready for the trip. Of course, Naruto went to find Tazuna and once he did he knocked on the hotel door he was staying at. Tazuna opened it and saw Naruto. "Yo chibi. How'd you been?" asked Tazuna, his breath stunk of sake.

"Please don't drink too much and refrain on talking to me Tazuna-san. I just came here to tell you not to slip any information about us knowing each other." said Naruto with a sigh. "Alright, will do." said Tazuna with an uncaring hand wave. "See you later Tazuna-san" said Naruto as he shunshined out and went back to his apartment.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Team 7 met up at the gate and they had started walking. Of course, nobody would suspect Kakashi to be alert while reading the orange book he always carries, and Naruto knew that he was in full alert. Naruto discreetly looked around and soon enough came upon a puddle of water in the ground. ' _It hasn't rained in weeks._ ' thought Naruto as he unsealed a kunai from inside his sleeve.

Naruto suddenly vanished, and two ninjas jumped at Kakashi, shredding him into pieces. Sasuke immediately started attacking and Sakura got into a defense position in front of Tazuna. "One down" spoke one of the ninjas as the other started defending himself against Sasuke. Sasuke cut off their chain and when one of the two ninjas headed straight for Sakura a voice stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing... Meizu!" said a dangerous voice laced with killing intent. The other brother also stopped... everybody stopped moving. They both gathered and stood by each other as they simultaneously bowed. "We're sorry!" they said at the same time. Out of the shadows stood Naruto with a katana. "Where the hell is he!?" yelled Naruto.

The brothers trembled in fear as they did some signs which nobody on team 7 understood except Naruto. "I see. Go and tell him that I don't want to see him." said Naruto. The brothers nodded and left immediately. Soon after, Kakashi stepped out of the trees. "Well, that went well. Care to explain Naruto?" asked Kakashi. "Well you see... That's a secret." Replied Naruto as he started walking up ahead.

Kakashi was trying not to glare but he knew he would have to get the information out of him soon by the time they're finished protecting the bridge builder or by the time they reach Konoha. As they kept walking, they took the boat and Tazuna explained the real situation as to why he was attacked by ninjas and team 7 decided to stick around and help the man.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

They arrived towards the shore after the quiet ride, but something felt off. Naruto got down first and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi was giving him a questioning look but Naruto mouthed something, "I'll be right back" and immediately vanished. Kakashi sighed and helped everybody get off the boat but metal clashing immediately caught his attention, and everybody immediately started running towards the location only to find...

Naruto being given a noogie by the infamous Demon of the Mist... Of course, Naruto was not enjoying it. In fact, he was struggling out of his grip by flailing around and growling. When everybody arrived, they could only stare in awe at how happy a missing nin looked when messing with Naruto. "Let me go damn it!" yelled Naruto as he tried elbowing the Demon of the Mist also known as Zabuza Momochi.

"Naruto explain this right now." Said Kakashi with danger lacing his voice. Zabuza stood up at full height and put his arm around Naruto as he whispered something. Naruto smiled and looked at Kakashi.

"I did not want to repeat myself, so I waited... but to put it simply... I was out of the village for a while and met the Demon brothers, and Zabuza. I also got trained by him for a brief amount of time." Said Naruto. Kakashi looked at Naruto with an unbelievable look and Naruto sighed.

"You can ask the old man, he obviously knows about this if you are doubting me." Replied Naruto. Kakashi looked uncertain but couldn't help but sigh as he nodded and then they all started heading for Tazuna's house except for Zabuza and Naruto. "Aren't you coming with us Naruto?" asked Kakashi as he looked over his shoulder.

"No, I need to talk to cow-san over here." Replied Naruto only to get smacked in the head by Zabuza. "Who the hell are you calling cow-san! You damn brat..." he said as he left the area… like he was sulking. Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, "If anything happens you know what to do." Said Kakashi and so they left.

Naruto walked towards the trees and Zabuza stood upside down on a branch. "Get down here. Tell me about what's happening." Said Naruto. And so Zabuza started telling him about how he works for Gato and how his mission was to kill the bridge builder but of course, the plans changed once he found out Naruto was protecting the target thanks to the Demon brothers.

Naruto wasn't happy, and he let out some killer intent slip out. "He will _sooo_ get his punishment..." said Naruto. His eyes flickering red for a second before going back to blue. Zabuza knew he had to keep quiet since he knew Naruto was stronger than he looks, after all, he did train him for a few months a few years ago, meaning that he got stronger during the time they hadn't seen each other.

So, they decided to play along and betray Gato at the end of the so-called "mission". Of course, to make it believable Naruto told Zabuza he had to be injured to gain some extra time. Zabuza held back a groan but still grabbed his sword. He got into a defensive stand and Naruto took out his katana.

Naruto immediately dashed at Zabuza and slashed at the air as Zabuza jumped. Zabuza swung his huge sword in a downward slash and when it hit nothing but the soil, he swung it sideways to his left. The sword clashed against the katana and at the same time pushed more strength into their respective swords.

They both dashed towards the water and started fighting, jumping, tumbling through the water as they controlled their chakra to cushion their fall and keep their balance in the rolling waves of the water. Naruto and Zabuza put away their swords and started doing hand signs. "Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu (Water Release: Water cannon technique)!" they both said in sync as a powerful beam of boiling water shot out of their mouth and clashed against each other. Zabuza immediate cast the Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden mist technique) and jumped up in the air as he made more seals.

Naruto cast Kiri Shikaku no Jutsu (Mist vision technique) which allowed him to see inside the mist. He was listening for sounds, but he quickly hid his chakra and made several shadow clones. Both had clashing techniques for a few

minutes and Zabuza was a bit past half of his reserves while Naruto still had more than half. With Naruto clones surrounding Zabuza some made wind jutsus and some did water jutsus and while Zabuza managed to block most if not all of them, he still got hit by the hot boiling water cannonball.

Once Zabuza was somewhat beaten up, Naruto helped him to the shore and made some shallow cuts in his skin. "Do your job Zabuza. I'll be doing mine on my side." Said Naruto as he whistled. A hunter nin from the Mist appeared and was about to take Zabuza away but Zabuza spoke before he left. "Don't speak out too many details brat." and left with the hunter nin.

Naruto smirked at him. "I can't promise that, but I'll try." Replied Naruto to the emptiness that now surrounded him. He started walking away from where he was and started sensing his teammate's chakra location when he found it, he started heading there at his pace. He knew they had arrived to Tazuna's house and headed there. Along the way, he saw a lot of the people starving and honestly it broke his heart, especially since everybody was lively when he had come here at one point.

He put his hand on the side of his hip and unsealed his fox mask. He had 2 different ones, one for his unofficial missions and the other was for when he killed just because. He sighed as he took a detour and started walking towards the town as he put his mask on.

Adults who were on the street recognized the mask and were about to approach Naruto, but he made a "Sh.." motion with his hand and approached the hungry kids. He smiled behind his mask as the kids started to gather around him in curiosity.

He took his scroll from his hip and put it on the ground as he opened it. He bit his finger and slid his bloodied thumb over the seal. A poof of smoke appeared and in the top of the whole scroll was a huge plate of fruits, meat and candy.

The kids looked at Naruto and hunger clearly visible in their eyes. Naruto looked at the adults and motioned for them to come over. "Alright. Here, I will give you all, this food, but I will need to talk to the adults after this." Said Naruto.

The adults looked at each other and nodded. Everybody started cooking the food and eating as if it was their last meal. Honestly, that was Naruto's food for the year... but he was willing to give it to the people of Wave and felt happy he could help.

Once they were done, the adults gathered, and Naruto started asking them about what they have around the town like the animals and plants and any information about Gato. Of course, everybody willingly gave information to their savior.

After he was given the information, he took a few adults and went to collect some herbs, fruits and taught them how to hunt for the meantime for them to survive. As the sun started setting, he made a blood clone and sent him towards the Mist village.

He started running back to Tazuna's house and took off his mask and sealed it into his pouch on his hip. Once he arrived he was out of breath... Well more like he acted like he was out of breath.

He heard yelling from a children voice. He approached the door and stood behind the frame. "Why are you guys even trying? You guys can't defeat Gato! So give up and go back to where you came from!" yelled the boy. Naruto tilted his head since he thought he heard that voice somewhere.

"Inari! That's rude!" yelled another female's voice, a mature one. Naruto almost gasped as the name registered on his head. "Why should we?" asked another female voice who Naruto recognized as Sakura. "Because you will all just die! Only idiots are so willing to sacrifice themselves for nothing! You guys can't be heroes!" yelled Inari.

Naruto quickly ran to a distance away and ran into the room. "I'm back!" said Naruto as he smiled tiredly. Everybody stared at him, even his team with wide eyes. "Well, that took a while." Said Kakashi. "Yeah time dragged on!" said Naruto with a goofy smile. They all shook their head and that's when Naruto noticed Inari there staring at him in hidden contempt and confusion at the same time.

Naruto smiled and approached the table and sat down. "Hello, I'm Tsunami." Said the young woman who Naruto already knew, but it looked like she knew not to act familiar with him, so he smiled and nodded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya believe it!" He said. He sat down next to Sasuke and said thanks for the food as he started eating.

Inari had left the room in silence and Naruto looked up. "What happened?" he asked. Tazuna looked at Naruto and even though Naruto was pretending to be dumb he saw that Tazuna was actually sad. The woman, Tsunami then told them how Inari's father figure died thanks to Gato.

Naruto tried not to clench his fists since he wasn't supposed to know about the family, but he needed to contact Zabuza again and soon. Naruto was about to head outside when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around so fast he almost got a whiplash. There stood Kakashi with an understanding eye but at the same time, they were stern.

"We need to talk Naruto." Said Kakashi. Naruto looked away but nodded. "Not here though." He said as he slightly pointed to a direction not too far from them where Sasuke and Sakura were hiding and listening to them. Kakashi understood and they both shunshined to an area farther away.

They were near the bridge and Naruto looked at Kakashi. "I can tell you some things, but others are secret and well... they will take away my fun." Said Naruto. Kakashi stared at Naruto unamused. "Will it satisfy you if I said I am not a genin?" asked Naruto. "I already know that thank you very much." Replied Kakashi with a small glare.

Naruto shrugged as he looked away. "Ninjas have to keep secrets ya know" said Naruto in defense. "That is when they are being interrogated." Replied Kakashi. "Am I not being interrogated right now Kakashi?" asked Naruto as he looked at Kakashi. Naruto enjoyed the startled look on Kakashi's eyes, even Kurama snickered. "What I mean is interrogation to know about the village, not personal life. Also, it will hinder the mission if things are kept secret." Said Kakashi.

"No, they won't. What nobody knows can't harm Kakashi. I mean look at you! You hide a lot, and nobody says anything. So, why should I? Let's just say you don't have to worry about enemies for a while yes? Leave it at that." Said Naruto as he started leaving but Kakashi grabbed him. "Naruto I'm serious." He said. "So am I! Just worry about the mission Hatake! You should trust more on your teammates no?" said Naruto as he jumped into the trees. Kakashi sighed as he rubbed his neck. ' _Just what are you planning Naruto?_ ' thought Kakashi as he headed back to Tazuna's house.

" **You okay there, kit?** " asked Kurama with a worried tone. ' _I'm fine Kurama... it's just tough not being able to tell Kakashi_ ' thought Naruto. He sat on a tree branch and started meditating. He arrived at the mindscape and saw Kurama sitting by the pond in his human form. Naruto walked up to him and sat next to him.

Kurama's eyes slowly went towards Naruto without turning his head. " **I think you should tell that Hatake brat that he already worked with you long ago.** " said Kurama. _I think he already knows… I think... But hiding my plans and connections will get harder from here on out_. Said Naruto who couldn't help his shoulders from dropping forward.

Kurama looked at Naruto and cleared his throat as he slung his arm over Naruto's shoulders and brought him closer. With that same arm that was wrapped near his neck, he raised his hand and pet Naruto softly. Naruto's eyes widen but didn't try to move, he did look up and saw Kurama looking away with a tint of blush.

Naruto couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips. " **It's ok kit. I think that even if something happens, it was meant to happen. You can't keep secrets forever.** " said Kurama. Naruto nodded and Kurama looked at Naruto.

 _Kurama... can I..._ said Naruto only to get interrupted by Kurama shushing him. " **Someone is outside kit. It's not Kakashi.** " said Kurama with a tone that spoke all seriousness. Naruto nodded and stood up as he immediately left the mindscape. Kurama sighed as he tried to fight his blush.

' _ **Thank Kami someone interrupted from the outside.**_ ' thought Kurama as he slumped forward. Naruto, on the other hand, was back into the forest. He felt the foreign chakra… but it seemed familiar. He looked around until he saw a crow. His eyes widened as the crow came and flew at him but turned into a human just right before it landed on the ground a few feet away from Naruto.

Naruto's heart was racing with nervousness. The feathers dispersed and there stood a tall man. A man who had a slashed Konoha headband, long silky black hair tied in a low ponytail that was hidden under the black cloak with red clouds. "I-Itachi... what are you doing here?" asked Naruto. "Good to see you too Naruto..." replied Itachi with eyes that showed sympathy.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! Back again with another chapter…. Soooo… um lol. The next couple of chapters may take me a bit longer to write mainly because my college semester is starting next week, and I completely forgot about it. Due to me being in hiatus for so long, it is my fault I chose to not write because for one I was just numb at the time, completely blank and didn't feel like writing. But when I did I got writer's block, so I continued to be on hiatus. So please bear with me, I will try to upload chapter 9 today too if possible. Thank you for all of those who favorited and followed this story! It really means a lot!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Talking"- Normal speaking

" **Demon/Summon** " talking

 _Thinking (Normal)/_ _ **Thinking**_ _(Demon/Summon)_

 _Mindscape talking_ and _emphasis_ on a certain word

Chapter 9

"Nice to see you too Naruto..." said Itachi as his eyes showed sympathy. Naruto's body tensed, and he started looking around. He felt around and didn't notice any chakra.

"Why are _you_ here? We weren't supposed to meet until a couple more weeks?" he asked as he looked at Itachi. Itachi tried not to sigh. "I have a lot of information as per usual... Here." said Itachi as he dug into his cloak, took out a scroll and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto stumbled a bit on catching the scroll and glared at Itachi. "I can't make my visit long but almost every detail is there. Some of the details are coded though. So be sure to have the Hokage look at it. And hopefully Jiraiya-sama too." said Itachi.

"What are they up to?" asked Naruto as he saw Itachi about to leave. Itachi looked at him and shook his head. "You're my target. I'll try to prolong it as much as I can..." said Itachi.

"You don't need to Itachi. I appreciate it but just give me a date of when things will start in order to get stronger..." said Naruto with a determined gaze. Itachi smirked slightly. "Alright, Naruto. Everything will start probably in a few months. Not an exact date but I believe it will begin before a year from today passes." said Itachi.

"I see. Thanks. I'll get this information to the Hokage as soon as I can." said Naruto as he sealed the scroll into his pouch. "Hn. Good luck Naruto" said Itachi as he vanished in a flock of black feathers. Naruto looked at the feathers and shook his head.

He started walking back to Tazuna's house, not knowing that Kakashi or better say a clone of him was hidden at a hearing distance, completely hiding his chakra. Once Naruto was out of reach, the clone dispersed.

The real Kakashi tried not to react as he was training Sakura while Sasuke watched the bridge builder. He knew Naruto was coming in a bit after going to Tazuna's, so he didn't worry much.

But he was worried about why Itachi out of all people was contacting Naruto. He got some details of whatever it was, but the rest was in that scroll. Kakashi sighed as he went back to training Sakura.

Meanwhile, Naruto had stopped midway on his way to Tazuna's house. He walked up the tree and sat on the branch at the very top. He looked underneath him and didn't see anyone, so he took out the scroll and started reading what he could. It read:

" _This is Itachi Uchiha with a somewhat monthly report. Information that has already been given has been the name of the Organization which is Akatsuki, the members wear long black cloaks with red clouds and it is a group full of S rank missing nins. So far, I have gathered that they want to hunt down the Jinchuuriki and extract their Bijuus… the purpose? Not yet known. I also have met some of the current members which include: the only girl Konan- Amegakure, Hidan- Yugakure, Deidara- Iwagakure, Sasori- Sunagakure. There are more but I have not met them, and the other members do not speak about those who are not present._ " said almost half of the letter written in the scrolls.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples with his free hand. He saw that the next part was coded so he knew it was more in detail information. He couldn't break it though, as it had a blood seal and a code only ANBU captains know along with the Hokage.

He bit his lip as he looked down. Coast was clear, so he closed the scroll and sealed it once again. He jumped off the tree and landed perfectly on his feet. He started running towards Tazuna's house as fast as he could.

When he arrived, he saw Inari sitting at the table and Tsunami cooking, but no signs of his team were there. "Tsunami-san?" he asked. "Yes Naruto-kun?" she asked as she kept cooking. "Where is my team?" he asked as he kept his eyes on Inari who was now glaring at him.

"They're helping my father at the bridge." she said. "I see...Thanks! See you at dinner!" he said and ran towards the bridge. He looked around and saw some villagers trying to plant and collect fruits from bushes just like he taught them.

He tried to keep a poker face as he arrived at the bridge. There he saw Sakura training her skills on top of the water, Sasuke was watching over Tazuna and Kakashi was reading his book as he stood next to Sakura.

"Hey guys!" he said as he waved happily. Sakura stopped her exercise and looked at him. She shook her head as she waved at him and went back to practice. Kakashi looked at him but immediately went back to his book. ' _Rude much?_ ' thought Naruto. " **Calm down kit.** " said Kurama as he chuckled.

Naruto looked at Tazuna who was ordering his workers on what to do, and he himself was carrying around some pieces of wood. He then looked at Sasuke who was looking at him and smirked. Naruto smirked back and went towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! Should I aid in the construction?" asked Naruto. Kakashi hummed and looked at Naruto. "Why don't you make clones to help and watch over the bridge with Sasuke?" asked Kakashi. Naruto nodded and immediately made the hand sign, even though he didn't need to anymore.

"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)" he said, and over a hundred clones appeared in a cloud of smoke. Tazuna was shocked but then started laughing. "Hey! Tell us what to do and we'll help!" said one of the clones.

Kakashi watched and shook his head. Tazuna smiled and started separating the clones into groups, teaching them the basics and assigning them to other workers. The real Naruto stood by Sasuke, and both kept silent as they watched over the bridge builder.

 **A Few Hours Later**

It was time to head home, so team 7 and Tazuna made their way back. When they arrived, Tsunami was setting up the table. Everybody sat and started chatting happily until a moody kid ruined it for everybody.

"Why do you guys even try? You guys will die anyway! Don't try to come in here and pretend to know us! You don't _know_ what _pain_ really is!" yelled Inari as he stood near the door. Sasuke glared at Inari, Sakura was frowning and Kakashi stared blankly.

Naruto, on the other hand, was being soothed by Kurama who was whispering comforting words, but they were not reaching Naruto. Naruto clenched his fist and broke the chopsticks. The clacking sound of the wood resonated in the silence after Inari's speech.

Inari looked up and backed away as he noticed the cold ruthless azure blue eyes glaring at him. "You're saying _we_ don't _know_ what _pain_ really _is_? _Who_ the hell are _you_ to talk, you brat!" yelled Naruto as he released a wave of killing intent, which immediately froze Tsunami and Tazuna but the rest of team 7 was standing up in order to stop Naruto.

Inari kept backing away and Naruto was already out of his chair and approaching Inari. "You think being _scorned_ , _hated_ , and treated like a _plague_ , _beatings_ , and _starvations_ that the village you're from is _doing_ to you on _purpose_ is not _pain_? Having no father or mother to raise you and having to live off trash is life?" said Naruto as he pushed Inari to the floor.

"Instead of moping around and acting like a victim, stand up and fight for yourself and those precious to you!" he said as he gave a hard glare at Inari once more and pushed him aside as he left. Silence ensued and team 7 couldn't hide their shock. Mainly Sakura and Sasuke.

"That's not true... right Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura, doubt lacing her voice. "It is true. That's the clean version of it as details were omitted." explained Kakashi as he went to help Inari, who just smacked Kakashi's hand away and ran.

Sasuke looked down and Sakura was shocked. Nobody was willing to eat anymore. Naruto, on the other hand, was sitting up on a tree branch as he meditated and ran inside his mindscape. He had started ranting and yelling furiously while Kurama just watched.

' _ **It is becoming harder to control his outbursts...**_ ' thought Kurama with a sweat drop. He watched Naruto for a few second until he had enough of his yelling. He transformed into his human form.

Naruto was flailing his arms as he ranted about Inari and about Gato, over how one is so childish and insensitive, and the other is so rotten and fucked up in the head.

Kurama sighed as he approached stealthily towards Naruto and put one of his arms on Naruto's shoulder, snaking around and ending almost at his waist, and the other was wrapped tightly around Naruto's waist.

( **A/N: the "~" is where pictures are located on the Wattpad version. So do not mind this author note description as it was based on the picture. Imagine the guy on the back with his right arm over the girl's shoulder and his left arm wrapped around the waist (like the right arm was). I know confusing... I'm sorry...** )

Naruto stopped talking and his body froze as he felt the arms around him. _Uh… er... what?_ said Naruto completely confused. His eyes were wide, and he was completely perplexed. Kurama chuckled behind Naruto, sending his breathing towards Naruto's neck, making him shiver.

Naruto started to awkwardly move around, trying to free himself but Kurama held a tight grip. _Uh... Kurama... let me go? Please?_ asked Naruto in a bit of a whisper. Kurama looked up slightly and saw how nervous Naruto was to the point that the tips of his ears were getting red and kept getting darker as the seconds went by.

" **Don't want to. You weren't listening to me when I wanted you to calm down...** " replied Kurama as he nuzzled slightly into the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto shivered and struggled a bit more fiercely. _Kurama stop! Kurama!_ yelled Naruto, a bit of panic could be heard in his voice.

Kurama glared but let go of Naruto, letting him fall to the floor. Naruto looked up and saw the hurt in Kurama's eyes. He was going to say something but Kurama closed his eyes and walked away. Naruto sighed as he shakily stood up in his mindscape.

The image of Kurama just leaving and watching him go hurt enough as it was. He shook his head and left his mindscape. He wouldn't chase after Kurama... Sometimes he needed space, but it has been going on like this for a few times every so often.

' _I can't worry too much about Kurama right now... I have to do this mission first and foremost._ ' thought Naruto as he sighed and headed back to Tazuna's house.

 **A Week Later**

Several clones had been helping around and the bridge was almost done building when mist started to roll into the bridge. The real Naruto was asleep, and Kurama sensed some presence approaching. Even though Kurama was upset, he had to help Naruto with his mission since he was his partner.

" **HEY! NARUTO WAKE UP!** " he yelled. His yell startled Naruto out of the bed. "Ouch... What the hell Kurama!?" yelled Naruto in a sleepy voice. " **People are approaching this house... and they're not your friends.** " said Kurama.

Naruto immediately woke up as he heard Kurama finish his sentence. His eyes turned icy and empty. He stood up and immediately changed into his clothes for fighting and ran downstairs, just in time to see 2 people attacking Tsunami and Inari.

 _ **A/N: I forgot to mention this, but I am making a poll because I need ideas otherwise I am gonna get stuck with what to do for the Chunin arc for this story. I tried not to spoil too much but the poll is open, you can vote up to 2 options (I think that's how I set it up) out of 5. So go and vote!**_


	10. AN and voting

_**A/N: OK! Not a whole lot of people voted, and I need to get going with the story quick. So far I received 8 votes. 7 with 2 options and 1 with one option. I will not say the result, but you guys mostly didn't decide on what I should do. So… I will continue with how the votes are. I had decided to keep the poll open till March or February, but I realized that people weren't really voting. Sooooo, yeah. I know some are silent readers, other just add the book to the reading list and never read it (I know because I do that sometimes). Not to sound mean but if the chapter the poll was for is posted, and whatever happened wasn't what you wanted… bummer. You guys didn't vote. And I have school. I can only do this in my barely existing free time while at college and multitasking on my main account. Expect an update around next week or so. Other than that next chapter will have maybe a bit of fluff…MAYBE.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I am so sorry about such a late update. I have been trying to write but when I do I am always stuck with assignments and when I get free time (barely a day) I don't feel like writing lol So I was thinking, fuck it, I will just post chapter 10 at least that way you guys know the story is not dead nor abandoned, just in temporary on and off hiatus. I have been crammed with essays, quizzes, labs and exams especially as midterms are approaching me XD (got an essay due this week and I'm starting another essay this week also, a science exam "one lab exam (inside the lab day)" which I took last week and "lab midterm (at the testing center which by the way feel like fucking prison)". I wrote until chapter 11 somewhat so I will be writing again shortly when I have time which might be next week since I think that's when I have spring break from college finally, one week but it's something. Thanks for being patient with me and voting guys ^^ I might as well not promise when the next update will be, because I am most likely to break it due to me not being able to manage my time properly. Anyways, sorry for the long rant and let's get onto the story!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Talking"- Normal speaking

" **Demon/Summon** " talking

 _Thinking (Normal)/_ _ **Thinking**_ _(Demon/Summon)_

 _Mindscape talking_ and _emphasis_ on a certain word

Chapter 10

He saw the people taking Tsunami as a hostage and Inari was almost crying. "She would be a good merchandise for our boss don't you think?" asked one of the guys. Naruto was listening in. "Yeah! I would play with her... but what do we do about that runt over there?" said the other as he pointed at Inari.

"Don't hurt him! Or I will kill myself!" she said with full intent on fulfilling her threat. One of the guys tightened his grip on her hear and his small sword against her neck. Inari was just frozen, and Naruto had enough as he ran out with kunai in hand.

"What are you doing? Defend your mom!" said Naruto as he immediately dashed, leaving a yellow blur past Inari as he slashed the guy who held Tsunami on the throat. She screamed as she fell down and was splashed with blood.

"I'm very sorry about that Tsunami-san!" said Naruto as he immediately lifted her up and put her near Inari. They were both trembling and afraid as Naruto was glaring and releasing killing intent towards the other guy. "Just what can a brat do!?" he said as he yelled and swung his small sword towards Naruto. Naruto stopped it with his kunai and kicked the man in the stomach.

"Go find a secure place right now!" said Naruto in a commanding voice. Inari immediately snapped out of it and looked at Naruto with thankfulness in his eyes. He nodded and immediately grabbed his mom and started running upstairs, you could hear a door being slammed.

Naruto turned to look at the guy who didn't care that his "friend" was dying, which only made Naruto more disgusted. But he also did not have time to waste since he knows his team is on the bridge, otherwise, these guys would have been dealt with quickly. "Come at me boy!" said the guy trying to tempt Naruto into a trap.

Naruto tried not to laugh at the pathetic attempt and immediately did a pair of clones and threw a smoke bomb as the smoke spread the guy started cursing and coughing, not realizing that the smoke bomb was toxic. The clones were opening the windows for the leftover smoke after the real Naruto sneaked past the guy and slashed his throat cleanly.

Blood spilling over the wooden floor and creating a small pool of blood under his feet and the guy held his throat and gurgled, choking on his own blood. Naruto watched but immediately chose not to waste more time and stabbed the guy in the hurt, making him fall limp.

"You guys clean this up, and one of you make sure that Tsunami-san and Inari stay in the room they are in or at least that they stay upstairs until _this_ is cleaned." Said Naruto, a bit of venom escaping as he mentioned the blood. The clones look at each other then at Naruto.

"Hey boss, this will take a lot longer if it's just one… can you make more of us to get this done within minutes?" asked one of them, or more specifically the one that was already grabbing a cloth and a bucket.

"Okay I will." Said Naruto with a sigh as he made 5 more clones. "Alright, please watch the house!" said Naruto as he left and started jumping through the tree branches at top speed.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Naruto had arrived in the middle of fighting. ' _Shit…. I forgot to tell Kakashi the plan!_ ' thought Naruto as he rushed past Sakura who was protecting Tazuna. "HEY! NARUTO!" she yelled as she was shocked. He turned to look at her and smiled. "Sorry! Please watch Tazuna!" he said as he ran off.

Sakura stomped her foot but immediately sighed as she stood in a defensive pose, one hand on her shuriken pouch and one hand holding the kunai. Naruto ran to where there was mist, and metal clashing sounds. ' _Shit, I am hoping that I am not too late!_ ' thought Naruto.

" **Hurry up kit! Both Sasuke and Zabuza are in danger. Who will you save?** " asked Kurama, a bit of humor slipping in his sentence. ' _That's not funny you stupid fox!_ ' thought Naruto as he mentally kicked Kurama and activated Kiri Shikaku no Jutsu (Mist vision technique).

He saw an ice dome and knew that Sasuke was the one inside due to the redness and fire balls that heated up the dome from afar. Naruto turned and saw Zabuza handling Kakashi well enough.

Naruto however, didn't know who was fighting Sasuke. His assumption was that it was one of Zabuza's pupil of sort. Naruto immediately made a few clones and send the majority to where Sakura was protecting Tazuna. Then he made 3 clones stand and watch Zabuza's and Kakashi's fight to intervene if things get too gruesome.

Once that was done, the real Naruto ran to where Sasuke was fighting a guy wearing a mask. One that he recognized right away. It was the "hunter" nin that picked up Zabuza a few days back. He arrived just in time to see the guy throwing a rain of senbon needles directed at Sasuke.

His body reacted first and immediately took out his katana and his kunai and used both to deflect the senbons. Naruto stood protectively before Sasuke and Sasuke was just… shocked. He knew Naruto knew how to fight and was stronger than him but being protected infuriated him.

"What are you doing here!? I was handling him just fine!" said Sasuke in an angry voice. Naruto turned his head slightly and his eyes weren't kind. They were blank, no emotion yet… at the same time they were piercing cold. Sasuke was a bit afraid.

"Shut up Sasuke. You should try to find a way out of here and let me handle this guy." Said Naruto as he went and started trying to cut the mirror the guy was in. Of course, he was fast and teleported to another mirror. It became a cat and mouse game between Naruto and the guy.

Sasuke had tried to join but they were both going too fast and couldn't pinpoint where they would head to next. It lasted like that for a few moments until he managed to capture the by in the mask. Sasuke felt useless and weak compared to Naruto.

"Sasuke please take him to where Sakura is and stand guard!" said Naruto as he started running to where Kakashi's and Zabuza's fight was happening. They had distanced themselves from where they were prior. He heard birds chirping and immediately shunshined to where the fight was.

He stopped a few feet besides Zabuza and saw Kakashi running at Zabuza full speed with a fully charged Chidori (A Thousand Birds). He dashed and stood in front of Zabuza, arms wide. Both Zabuza's and Kakashi's eyes widened, and in the far distance you could hear the yell of Sasuke and Sakura calling out to Naruto.

He managed to stop Kakashi's Chidori, but half of Kakashi's palm had passed through Naruto's shoulder, with the lighting still going. Naruto grunted as he held tightly onto Kakashi's wrist. "Y-you can't kill him Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto as he winced.

Kurama was walking around furiously on Naruto's mindscape as he tried to heal the wound and chakra network that got damaged thanks to the attack. Naruto shoved Kakashi's hand away and tried to stop the bleeding by putting his hand over the open wound.

"It was my bad. I forgot to tell you he is with us on this." Explained Naruto. "Stop kid. I will explain" said Zabuza, a bit of worry on his tone even though his face was stern and very poker face. Kakashi glared at Zabuza and Naruto glared at Kakashi.

"I will take responsibility for Zabuza and explain It is my bad that I didn't explain this in the first place. I couldn't find a proper time for it." Said Naruto. Steam started coming from Naruto's wound as it slowly started healing.

"First and foremost, Zabuza and his apprentice are on our side. He is with Sasuke right now, but he is not working for Gato nor is he targeting Tazuna-san anymore. He was going to betray Gato." explained Naruto.

And fortunately, just as Naruto said that, laughter rang through the town and slowly, a huge number of gangsters started showing up with a midget guy dressed in a suit in the middle.

" **Speak of the devil and he shall appear** " said Kurama sarcastically. "Well, well, Zabuza. You being beaten by a kid? Is this the kind of service I was paying you for?" said the midget. He immediately ticked Naruto off and Zabuza glared at Gato. "You weren't planning on paying me to begin with, were you?" yelled Zabuza.

"Of course not. Do you think I'm stupid? I can easily gain more money by hunting you down. Get him boys!" yelled Gato. Naruto, Kakashi and Zabuza looked at each other and nodded. All three charged at the group of mobs and started shooting kunai and shuriken, punching them and cutting a few people's heads.

"You will pay for this!" yelled Gato as he ordered more goons to attack. Naruto glared at him but nodded to Zabuza with a smirk and Zabuza laughed. "thanks kid." He said as he rushed at Gato and slashed his head off clean with his Kubikiribocho sword.

"Hey! That was our meal ticket!" yelled one of the goons and everybody soon started raging and attacking. "I don't think so!" spoke a child like voice. Naruto started laughing like a maniac as he saw Inari and the townspeople all having some handmade weapon and torches. "Get out of our village or we will beat you up!" yelled the whole town.

The mob ran away with their tail in between their legs as son as they saw everybody swinging spears, arrows and throwing rocks. Naruto sighed after everybody was cheering. He looked at Kakashi and bowed down as he apologized and left with Zabuza to where Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were with Zabuza's pupil.

"What happened?" asked Sakura completely confused. "Gato is done. The people finally rebelled and kicked his goons out. Even Tsunami-san and Inari were there. Actually, they were the ones leading it" said Naruto with a smile. Tazuna started laughing and so were Naruto's teammates.

Not knowing that Naruto had thrown a kunai, cutting the ropes and letting Zabuza's pupil go free. Soon enough, the people came running over along with Kakashi. Naruto secretly left while the rest were distracted, but he also caught sight of Kakashi watching him.

Naruto nodded and Kakashi gave him a tired eye smile of his. Naruto left and met with Zabuza a bit deeper in the forest. " **Alright let's do this!** " yelled Kurama excitedly. Naruto rolled his eyes and laughed as he summoned Kurama out in his human form. All 4 went running towards Gato's base and Kurama along with Haku stayed behind to fight the leftover goons who stayed at the base while Naruto and Zabuza took the money that was in the safe by sealing it in scrolls.

Once everything had been settled, the money Zabuza had raided with Naruto, he unsealed it from the scroll and shared most of it to the village, but he also took a small percentage of it with the promise of watching over the village from the shadows to make sure the same events do not happen again. Naruto had made him promise to keep watch over Inari's family and the fellow villagers.

After the small celebration and party, the townspeople had, Team 7 had to give their farewells and started their departure from the Land of Wave after having the bridge named "The Great Naruto Bridge" to which Naruto was against but everyone had agreed he was the one with the strong connections and best timing for helping others out. In the end, he reluctantly accepted their naming sense.

Team 7 had started their walk back towards Konoha and Naruto tried not to fiddle with his pocket as he remembered the scroll that was given to him. " **What do you think is coded kit?** " asked Kurama. ' _I don't know. Maybe information about the members in more detail? I don't think the old man will give me information about it though._ ' Thought Naruto.

" **Why wouldn't he? I know you've been in contact with Itachi for a while now and this directly involves you.** " Said Kurama a bit of anger in his voice. ' _Precisely because of that. I am involved but I guess he has something in mind? But even so, I will train even harder than now and get stronger for when they start coming at me._ ' Thought Naruto.

" **If they're hunting Jinchuuriki, you're not the only one in danger kit** " said Kurama. ' _I know Kurama. I need to send a letter to them and see if they are willing to cooperate with me on this._ ' Thought Naruto as he stopped fiddling with his finger as he tried to touch the scroll and walked ahead along with Sasuke.

The walk back to Konoha was a lot faster since they were sprinting through the trees and walking at some points to rest their chakra networks. Since they were going pretty much at shinobi speed, it was a lot faster than civilian pace.

Within 2 days with one day of camping outside, they had reached Konoha's gates. Naruto clicked his tongue as he saw Kotetsu and Izumo asleep on their shift again. " **Don't they have other things to do other than sleeping?** " asked Kurama. ' _No kidding. I know they have missions, but it's not missions that leaves them unrested._ ' Thought Naruto with a glare.

Kakashi saw the expression Naruto had and sighed. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked up confused as to why Kakashi was sighing until they see Naruto running over to where the guards are. They all sigh and shook their head.

Naruto silently ran up and slammed his fist down on middle of the reception desk located ta the entrance of the village. "Guys! _Get up_!" yelled Naruto, making them jump backwards and falling off their chairs. They both stood up and immediately saw Naruto.

They both sighed as grumbled as they sat down again. Team 7 was officially in Konoha…. And while Kakashi was signing the team in, Naruto had started to scold at Kotetsu and Izumo for sleeping on the job. The rest of the team had started to head towards the Hokage's office in the meantime.

~( **A/N: I know Kotetsu and Izumi started guarding after Tsunade came back in the anime I think but just follow along. I just rushed their guard posts cause why not.** )~

Naruto had realized his team left him behind and he growled at both Kotetsu and Izumo. "Ugh, now I have to catch up with them. This is what happens when I scold you guys not to sleep on your job!" said Naruto, frustration blatantly obvious as he threw his arms in the air.

"Go catch up to your team Naruto. Give us a break" said Izumo while Kotetsu chuckled. "This better not happen again guys! Or have assured I _will_ prank you when you least expect it." Said Naruto as he glared at them. They both went pale and started shaking their head rapidly.

" **What are you planning to prank them with?** " asked Kurama, mischief and curiosity could be heard in his voice. ' _I certainly don't want them fired… so nothing dangerous. But maybe have them do paperwork by sending several clones disguised as civilians and are coming into Konoha by huge numbers? … maybe itching powder while at it? What do you think?_ ' asked Naruto as he jumped from roof to roof towards the Hokage's office.

" **It sound's like an alright prank. But… we better get to the old coot and debrief Itachi's mission don't you think?** " Said Kurama. ' _SHIT! I will talk to you later Kurama!_ ' thought Naruto as he cut off the mental link and started dashing with his life towards the Hokage's office.

He arrived within a few minutes and rolled through the window, just to smack himself against the Hokage's desk and dropping some of the paper on top of him. " **Nice entrance kit… seriously?** " asked Kurama as he rolled with laughter.

'Shut up Kurama. It was easier…' thought Naruto as he sat up and organized the papers that fell on top of him. He heard silence and saw his team and the Hokage looking at him. The Hokage specifically was holding a smile and smoked from his pipe instead.

" **I mean who rolls into the Hokage's office and crashes? You have… but that was when you were a kid. More like a toddler which-** ", ' _Hey!_ ' retorted Naruto. He coughed out loud, snapping everyone back. "Sorry for interrupting. You guys continue debriefing?" said Naruto as he tried to hide his small tint of blush that adorned his whiskered cheeks.

Kakashi cleared his throat and looked at the Hokage again. "So, where did I leave off? Oh yeah. We had found out that not only was the mission labeled incorrectly due to the client lying, but we also found out that Naruto knew Zabuza Momochi, one of the Legendary Seven Swordsman of the Mist." Said Kakashi, while glaring slightly at Naruto.

"Yes, I know of this relationship between the two. Proceed" said the Hokage as he looked at Naruto with a look that said, ' _We will talk later_ ' and Naruto gulped a bit. He finally finished organizing the papers in order and listened to the mission debriefing, once that was done they got paid and were about to leave but Naruto stayed behind.

His team looked at him, but he just smiled. "I just need to talk to the old man." Said Naruto, to which Kakashi glared at Naruto but went unnoticed as he closed the door. ' _He's probably going to talk to the Hokage about Itachi?_ ' thought Kakashi as he remembered what had happened during the mission.

But he knew that if it was a mission then it was a mission, and Naruto did say it was for the Hokage. So, he would trust him on this one. So, he left with Sasuke and Sakura to train.

Once they were gone, Kurama checked for any unwanted chakra signatures and found none except for the actual ANBU guards which the Hokage sent away. He activated the privacy seal and looked at Naruto. He extended his hand.

Naruto immediately took out the scroll and gave it to the Hokage. "Did you open it?" asked the Hokage as he raised an eyebrow. Naruto looked down and nodded. "I did… BUT! More than half is coded for only you to know so I don't know anything other than the readable parts." Said Naruto, his voice breaking a bit.

"Naruto, my boy… I am not going to scold you for opening this. You do have a right to know about what is going on. That is why I have you be the messenger between Itachi and myself, but you are not the only one he is reporting to, just keep that in mind." Said the Hokage with a warm smile.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "May… May I know what is the rest of the content old man? He told me a bit of info about the organization hunting Jinchuuriki and that they are coming for me soon… Itachi and his teammate are that is." Said Naruto. The Hokage looked up and sighed. "I see. They are starting to move then." He said.

The Hokage looked down and read the scroll and once he was done skimming through it, he looked at Naruto. "It is just more details about the fighting styles for the members and his teammate in specific. Samehada, a huge sword that belongs to Kisame. It eats chakra, so it is a good weapon against Jinchuuriki since it can weaken them. The more chakra the stronger Samehada is basically." Explained the Hokage.

"Also, just information about how the bases he has been into looked. But that will be a scouting mission for the ANBU later." Said the Hokage. "So the other members…?", "I will send you the information coded in our code. After all, you won't abandon the others, will you?" asked the Hokage.

Naruto glared at him. "Of course not! They're technically family!" yelled Naruto. "Calm down Naruto. He's testing you." Said Kurama in a soothing voice. Naruto had then realized the Hokage had a steeling gaze. "I knew it. You hide things away, but this proves that you had some sort of contact with the other Jinchuuriki haven't you?" asked the Hokage.

"Tch… yes." Replied Naruto. "I will need you to start being trained by Jiraiya. He should be coming by Konoha in a few weeks." Said the Hokage as he took a smoke. "That pervert is coming back? Guess I know where to find him then." Said Naruto under his breath, but the Hokage had heard him and chuckled.

Naruto was about to leave and break the privacy seal but the Hokage stopped him. "Naruto. I know you have connections outside the village that you haven't told me about. However, if you happen to meet one of those contacts then tell me in advance, as I also hate lying to Kakashi about your information that is given in your profile." Said the Hokage.

"You're lucky that you stumbled upon Zabuza who I knew of, but don't let this careless mistake repeat." Said the Hokage. Naruto turned and glared, "Fine. I might tell you some contacts at another time." He said as he left the room, breaking the privacy seal beforehand.

Naruto walked all the way to his apartment once his own personal mission debriefing was over. He was utterly pissed. He kicked rocks on the way home and grumbled under his breath. ' _He's always testing me. Ever since we told him to buckle up, he is both taking care of me but also testing me. Double edge sword of trust with him damn it!_ ' ranted Naruto.

Kurama sighed as he knew how much he loved and trusted the Hokage but hated being on the edge of either side of the sword. " **Remember that he is not only doing it for you but for the village also. After what happened to Itachi, we can't have a repeat.** " Said Kurama.

' _So, what? Are you siding, with the old man on this Kurama?_ ' yelled Naruto. " **NO! But some contacts, depending on how much you trust them might influence you. That was the case a few years ago and it almost happened. But you snapped back and took the right choice to eliminate them as they were a threat.** " Said Kurama with a growl.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. ' _Fine. I get what you mean… Sorry for snapping at you Kurama._ ' Said Naruto. Kurama just smirked. " **No problem kit.** " He replied with a toothy smile. Naruto chuckled and unlocked the door to his apartment. Once he arrived, he started to undress from his usual attire and let himself be dressed in a small crop orange sleeveless jacket, a white t-shirt with the Konoha symbol in the middle and black knee length pants.

He was heading to the kitchen until he noticed the calendar. The day after tomorrow was marked and said "Gaara is coming to Konoha!" in red marker. "Ah… The Chūnin exams are coming up… I forgot." He whispered to himself. However, he couldn't help but smile to himself as he started to hum...

That was until he heard Kurama growl and soon a poof of smoke happened right next to him. Naruto looked up and Kurama looks at him and wraps his arms around Naruto. Naruto sighs as he pats Kurama's arm "Can you not act like this?" he asked as he rubbed Kurama's arm in a comforting way.

Kurama buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck and Kurama breathing in his neck sent shivers down Naruto's spine. " **I don't like your expression right now Naruto.** " Said Kurama as he licked Naruto's neck softly.

He yelped and tried to struggle out of Kurama's grip. "What do you mean Kurama?" he asked as he covered the part Kurama had licked just a second ago. He stood at full height with his red and black kimono and an orange cover over his shoulder while carrying a sword on his hip.

Naruto cowered slightly as he backed away slowly towards the wall. " **I honestly don't get what you see in that raccoon boy. He actually has tried to claim** _ **you**_ **, or have you forgotten?** " asked Kurama as he glared at Naruto. ' _Of course, I didn't forget about that incident_ ' thought Naruto as he tried not to glare at Kurama.

 **Flashback in Naruto's POV**

 _During the years I was out of the Academy I had become an unofficial ANBU and helped the old man with missions whenever he needed someone with a lot of chakra. Of course, at one point I traveled to different countries including Suna._

 _I was approaching the border of Suna when a huge wave of sand had started attacking me. I then realized someone was controlling it and found out I was attacked by Gaara because I remembered that at the time he was the only one who could control sand and found out he was on patrol duty._

 _At first, he didn't recognize me since I was dressed all in ANBU attire and my hair was covered, so it was until I told him of how he helped me find the inn long ago, and I introduced him to the old man Hokage. After that, the attacks ceased, and I started to explain the situation on how I was doing a mission for the old man Hokage._

 _Of course, I had to leave after some time and Gaara really wasn't having it, but I visited him and his siblings when I could throughout my stay in Suna which only lasted for about 2 weeks. Although one day, he tried to basically make out with me and well according to Kurama, Jinchuuriki's can mate if they make out or get bitten and are left a mark of ownership even if the feeling is not mutual._

 _Kurama had access to get out of the seal but the seal was still intact, it was more of a jutsu we both had created along our training for him to help me better outside and not just in my mindscape. And since we had a partnership bond, he could come out of the seal as part of the deal._

 _As a result, every so often he came out of the seal, and at that point and they started to get into fights several times. Usually with them trying to choke each other to death and acting as if they were dogs as they growled at each other and attacked each other._

 _After that, I had found out Kurama also had feelings for me and it wasn't as friends or brotherly like how he acted before in my childhood. I also didn't want to make it awkward between us, so I kind of ignored it or tried to avoid it. Although, it is difficult to forget when the one that raised you and your second-best friend are practically killing each other for you..._

 _I was starting to be cautious around both. With Kurama since he was practically inside me and he also told me he could mark me inside my mindscape whenever he wanted. So, I had to be careful inside my mind and outside whenever Gaara and Kurama were around me. I never let him bite me, but he has tried, especially when Gaara was around. Like a competition on who gets the best of the meal._

 **End of Flashback**

Naruto looked at Kurama and smiled. "Of course, I didn't forget Kurama. But still, Gaara is my friend too, followed by Sasuke. Also, I want you guys to get along. Please, Kurama?" asked Naruto as he walked up to him and grabbed his hand. Kurama looked at Naruto in the eyes and he noticed it right away.

The pain was written so obviously in Kurama's face, especially his eyes as he took his hand away and turned away Naruto. " **I will not befriend that damn raccoon. Not until he stops trying to mark you!** " he said and vanished in a poof of smoke once again. I sighed as I went into my mindscape and see Kurama sitting down in front of the pond.

 _Kuuuraaamaaa! Don't be like that, come on.._. I said as I sat next to him. " **Get away from me or I** _ **will**_ **bite you!** " snarled Kurama. I looked at him and saw he was serious about his threat. I sighed as I stood up, rendering in defeat with both of my hands up in the air. _Talk to me when you're done sulking_. I said as I started walking away, not without turning to look at Kurama sitting down still as I left my mindscape.

When I was outside of my mindscape I couldn't help but sigh. "When he is like this, he won't even listen to my thoughts..." whispered Naruto to himself more than anything. He looked around and decided to take a walk around the village for some fresh air.

' _Maybe I should go get something to eat?_ ' he thought as he put on his sandals. "What should I eat though…. Hmmm… ramen? No. I eat that too often… barbeque? Maybe… but I'm not that hungry… OH! Dango! Yes, yes, that's a good option!" he mumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs and onto the streets.

On the way to the dango store, Naruto came across Sakura who was walking towards a store further up ahead. "Heya! Sakura!" he said as he ran up to her. "Oh, hey Naruto! What are you doing?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"I was heading to the dango shop. You?" he asked. "I was doing some grocery shopping... say Naruto, do you know when we have a team meeting?" asked Sakura. He looked at her and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. ' _I don't blame her for asking me since I usually bother Kakashi and whatnot for the meeting times and drag him there to be on time but being honest is better decision in this case._ ' He thought.

"Nope. I don't know. It should be in a day or 2? I mean I will go and talk to Kakashi-sensei about it. Or we can go right now because I doubt he is doing anything productive other than reading that porn of his" he said, to which she laughed but was also ticked off. She made a disgusted face and nodded after a second. "I'm not in a rush. So, lead the way. I really want to know since I have some questions for him." she said.

Naruto nodded and started walking, with her behind him. He suddenly felt a presence following him and that made him start looking around him discreetly. ' _I see a square... rock? With holes moving… Seriously?_ ' He thought as he sighed.

He looked at Sakura and raised his hand, halting them in the middle of the street. She was confused but stopped walking. "Come out Konohamaru! Rocks don't have eyes nor are square!" he yelled. Suddenly the "rock" spoke. "Just as expected of my rival!" and then the "rock" suddenly exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Several coughs were heard. "You put too much powder Konohamaru-kun!" said a different voice. And once the smoke cleared, there were 3 kids kneeling and coughing. ' _I recognize Kono but…_ ' he thought. "Who the heck are you guys?" asked Naruto as he looked at the other boy and the girl next to Kono.

They all suddenly stood up straight and started their introductions. The girl with orange hair and a weird hairstyle at that came first. "With an adult sexiness. I'm Moegi of the senior class at Kunoichi Preschool!" she said.

Then came the other boy. "I love factoring! Udon!" and last, but not least, was Kono. "The most brilliant ninja in the village! Konohamaru!". Once he ended his pose all three spoke in unison. "The three of us together are the Konohamaru gang! Here we are!" they said.

Naruto sighed. "I should have expected it to be you and your frriends…" whispered Naruto as he facepalm. "Say, leader… do you have some free time now?" asked Moegi.

Naruto made a face until he remembered what they meant. "Ah, sorry. I'm busy right now. We were going to meet our sensei right now." Replied Naruto, to which Konohamaru snapped. "But you said you would play ninja with us after you came back!" he yelled. "I guess you do have a childish side don't you Naruto?" asked Sakura as she giggled.

He turned away with a small blush. "It's not like that. It's more of a favor to play with them." He replied. That was when the group had finally noticed Sakura. "Hey, boss! Who is this? Your you know... that?" asked Konohamaru as he lifted his pinky finger and rose his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shook his head as he laughed after he looked at Sakura who was starting to glare at Konohamaru. "No Kono. She's not my girlfriend." replied Naruto. Konohamaru looked at Sakura and then at Naruto. "Yeah, I can see that. You're too awesome for her, and not to mention she's ugly. Plus... that forehead." said Konohamaru as he laughed.

However, he didn't notice how Sakura started to look at the floor, and her shoulders shook. A dark aura sipping through behind her and Naruto looked at Konohamaru. "Kono... if you wanna live... _run_!" he said as he pushed Konohamaru and Konohamaru finally realized his life was in danger once Sakura screamed and started chasing after him.

Naruto was shaking his head but soon heard Konohamaru scream. Him, Moegi and Udon rushed over as fast as they could and as they came closer, they came upon the sight of Konohamaru being lifted by a guy wearing a loose black one-piece jumper with a hat with cat ears.

"Let me go!" yelled Konohamaru as he struggled to get away from the guy that was holding his collar. Naruto looked over and saw a girl with four high ponytails who had a huge fan on her back. Then he noticed the guy in black had a big puppet behind him.

His eyes widened as he immediately yelled and expanded his chakra in a wave which shook the tree and threw Kankuro back. Sakura caught Konohamaru and immediately backed away behind Naruto and hid Moegi and Udon behind her. Konohamaru was also grabbing onto her leg and Naruto glared at the girl and the guy who was standing.

"Just what in the world were you thinking? Do you want to start a war with Konoha or something?" yelled Naruto. "HUH? What the hell you mean?" asked the guy in black. "The boy you were about to beat up is the Hokage's grandson, you dipshit head clown!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto didn't want to use the status card, in fact, he hated it just as much as Konohamaru did but the guy with the cat ears needed to learn. Meanwhile, Kurama was trying not to growl as he felt a very obnoxious presence around the tree not too far from Naruto.

Naruto walked up to the guyed dressed in cat ears and the girl was about to pull her fan, her hand was on her back ready to grab it. He dashed immediately and was about to pull a kunai and point it at her face when a voice broke them off. "Temari, Kankuro, stop it. " said a deep raspy voice.

Naruto stopped, and everybody else did too. Naruto looked up at the tree and saw Sasuke standing with his kunai drawn in a branch. When did Sasuke get there and why he didn't get involved, was yet to be known. But next to him, in the neighboring branch was a redhead who was hanging upside down. He had the kanji love engraved on one side of his forehead and he had a big sand gourd.

Naruto's eyes widened as he spoke. Kurama's loud angry growl giving Naruto a headache, he held his head as he looked up. "G-Gaara... Is that you?" he asked. A smile unwillingly turned in his face as he looked at the redhead.

The redhead turned and immediately vanished in a swirl of sand. Naruto's vision went blurry and he suddenly blacked out. Kurama shutting down his body to take over momentarily.

The redhead, Gaara immediately caught Naruto after he teleported from the tree down to the ground and held Naruto in place. He heard a deep voice coming from Naruto, " **Stay away from him you damn filthy raccoon!** " said the voice in whisper yell and Naruto suddenly vanished in a circle of orange flames, leaving the sand trio flabbergasted and team 7 confused as hell.

 **A/N: Just so you know, I did have writer's block for this chapter and the chapter was originally going to be around 3k words. The chapters before this are usually between 2k, 2.5k or go up to maybe 4k, but I overcame the block and ended up writing 6,200 words! Also, typos are bound to happen since it's almost 3 am here when I post this. Also, the amount of words is to make up for my lack of updates in 2 month-ish hiatus. Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Talking"- Normal speaking

" **Demon/Summon** " talking

 _Thinking (Normal)/_ _ **Thinking**_ _(Demon/Summon)_

 _Mindscape talking_ and _emphasis_ on a certain word

Chapter 11

3rd Person POV

Everybody that was left behind was flabbergasted, including team 7. However, a few seconds after Naruto had vanished, Sasuke regained his position and jumped off the tree branch and in front of Gaara. "Who are you guys?" asked Sasuke.

Gaara turned to look at Sasuke and then back at his siblings. "Those two are my siblings, Temari and Kankuro." said Gaara as he pointed at them as he introduced them. Sasuke looked at Gaara and raised his eyebrow. "What is your name?" he asked. "Gaara of the Sand." replied Gaara.

"I see. I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha and this is my teammate Sakura Haruno." said Sasuke as he pointed at Sakura who was sending Konohamaru's team away and still stood guard with a kunai on hand.

"I'm sorry for the commotion caused by my siblings." replied Gaara, to which his siblings reacted by flinching and lowering their head in shame as they stood up. "Are you guys here for the exam?" asked Sakura as she slowly lowered her kunai.

"Yes, we are. We were on our way to the inn after we checked in at the gates." replied Temari. "I see... even so, may I do a quick check to verify that you guys are who you say you are?" asked Sakura. Temari was about to tell her no but Gaara looked back at her and she changed her mind. She showed them their papers and once Sakura checked them fully for any genjutsu, she returned them.

"They're real... thank you. And welcome to Konoha." Said Sakura. Sasuke looked at Sakura and nodded. They both thought of the same thing. ' _We need to get Kakashi_ ' and left. The Suna trio stood there for a few seconds until Temari cleared her throat.

"That... that was Naruto… right?" She asked as she looked at Gaara. "Obviously. Who can forget that blonde hair of his along with his whisker marks." Said Kankuro. "Should we... greet him on our own time?" Asked Temari. "We can... But shouldn't. He's gonna hate us." Said Kankuro as he started walking.

Temari looked at the floor guiltily. "That's true... we'll see you at the inn Gaara." Said Temari as she started to walk towards the inn with Kankuro.

Gaara had been listening somewhat to his siblings. They're still a bit afraid of him and he doesn't blame them. He has killed in cold blood in front of them even if it didn't require it.

He sighed as he started walking around the village. " **Aren't you gonna chase for your mate?** " Asked the voice in his head. ' _Shut up Shukaku_ ' thought Gaara as he grabbed his head slightly.

Every time the beast spoke, a big headache came up. Gaara continued his walk but he still felt cautious as some people from Konoha looked at him with doubt or a bit of fear. Suna wasn't too fond of foreigners either so he understood that somewhat, because he doubted that they knew about him hosting Shukaku.

He was half concentrated on his walk but also half spaced out until he came up to this ramen stand. "Ichiraku?" He asked himself. He cautiously went inside the little ramen stand.

"Welcome!" Said an adult dressed as the chef. Gaara bowed slightly as he took a seat. "What would you like?" Asked the elder man. Gaara stayed quiet but looked up at the man. "What would... you recommend?" He asked. He wasn't a people's person and his social skills completely lacked.

"Well... our most frequent customers usually order a huge bowl of Miso Chashu Pork ramen. Though, he hasn't been coming in as often as he has his own duties as a ninja." Said the man with a fond smile.

A female voice suddenly spoke up from the back room. "Dad! I know you are fond of him but do you always have to bring up Naruto-kun to the new customers?" she yelled. Gaara immediately looked up and saw a woman probably in her early twenties in an apron also.

"Um... you guys know Naruto?" asked Gaara. Both, the father and daughter looked at each other confused before smiling. "Yes! He is a customer that comes here often when he can. He has been our customer for 7 years or so." explained the man.

"Are you guys friends?" asked the daughter. Gaara looked down and nodded, his heart had a bit of butterfly feeling when someone mentioned him and Naruto being friends. " **You guys could be more but nooooo, you are just stubborn and don't want to fight that fox in order to claim him as your mate.** " said Shukaku with a whiny bitch voice.

"Oh! And how rude of us! My name is Ayame, and this is my dad. He owns this stand!" said Ayame. "Nice to meet you." said Gaara. Ayame smiled and helped prepare his bowl. "You know, since you are a friend of Naruto's, the first bowl is on the house!" said Ichiraku. Gaara was just dumbfounded but nodded to their kindness either ways.

Meanwhile, at the run-down apartment... Naruto finally woke up and saw Kurama sitting in a lotus position, on the floor with his arms crossed. Naruto held his head as it ached and glared at Kurama. "Why did you do that?" grumbled Naruto.

" **Why else?** " replied Kurama. "I couldn't even greet them properly. What the hell is your problem!?" yelled Naruto, his head felt like it was split open and he was just mad at Kurama as it already was.

" **Don't you dare snap at me! I could feel the raccoons intention and took over to** _ **protect**_ **you, you dipshit!** " yelled Kurama right back at Naruto. They both glared at each other until Naruto sighed. "Is there no way for you guys to reach a compromise? I really don't want you guys to fight." Said Naruto.

Kurama looked down and then looked away. ' _ **There is... but I don't want to share you with someone else...**_ ' thought Kurama. " **No. I don't know of a way to compromise. Because we can make a deal, the raccoon, his Jinchuuriki and I but there's no guarantee that he won't betray me. We're demons. We can deceive when we feel like it, and we can break our promises just like anyone else.** " Explained Kurama.

"Is there a way for... um... ya know... err..." mumbled Naruto. " **What are you saying? Spit it out.** " Said Kurama. "I don't know! I was thinking if there's a... way... to mate with both?" Said Naruto, his face was red as a tomato and you could see steam coming from his ears as he looked down.

"I mean... you're both very dear and precious to me... I hate to see you guys fight..." Explained Naruto as his thumbs fumbled around with his intertwined hands. Kurama was taken aback, his eyes were wide and he immediately blushed. He covered his face as he looked away.

" **I don't know... anyway, shouldn't you go find your perverted sensei?** " Asked Kurama. Naruto looked at Kurama and sighed. "This is not sudden Kurama. I've been thinking of it for a while, I was going to ask you about this before I met with Itachi at the wave mission." Said Naruto which made Kurama look at him and glare.

" **I know. I can hear your thoughts kit. But even if there was a way to mate with more than one, a lot of us are more of the one mate per pair. We don't want to share our mate. It's the same for the raccoon boy, but the one that will mark you is Shukaku, so you end up with his container. That is why I don't want you marked by him. He's also one of those single pair type of person.** " Explained Kurama.

Naruto sighed. "I see... can you really not find a way?" Asked Naruto. " **No. And stop asking kit.** " Replied Kurama. ' _ **I'm sorry for lying.**_ ' He thought. "Fine! I'm gonna go meet Kakashi for a bit. I left Sakura hanging thanks to _someone_." Said Naruto as he went out again, closing the door behind him and not noticing the guilty face Kurama had shown.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Naruto was almost sprinting down the streets, avoiding the glares as he looked down and ran towards Kakashi's apartment. However, when he was a few houses down he noticed that Kakashi's chakra signature was not at home.

"Just fucking great. Could my day be worse... now I gotta look for him." Mumbled Naruto to himself. He started walking around the village and was going to head towards the memorial stone as that's where Kakashi usually was. On the way there, he stumbled upon Ichiraku's... he was going to walk by but his stomach grumbled.

' _I need a stress reliever. Ramen it is_ ' he thought as he grinned and pushed up one of the flaps of Ichiraku. "Old man! 4 bowls of Miso Chansu Pork ramen please!" Said Naruto as he sat down on one of the stools, not noticing that a few seats down sat Gaara.

Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks while he waited until he noticed Ayame and old man Ichiraku staring at him. "What?" He asked. They both pointed a few seats down, so Naruto turned to look and almost laughed.

Gaara was looking at him with a shocked expression... but he had a mouthful of ramen and therefore had chipmunk cheeks. Naruto smiled as he finally laughed. "Gaara! I was not expecting you here!" He said as he stood up and sat next to Gaara.

Gaara coughed and finished gulping down his noodles. "It's nice seeing you once again my friend." Replied Gaara, a bit too formally which made Naruto frown slightly. "I told you no formalities with me. What's wrong?" He asked as he tilted his head to see Gaara but Gaara turned away. Naruto was oblivious to how Gaara's ears were turning red.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Gaara as he tried to eat and not be conscious of Naruto staring at him eating. "I was looking for my sensei and decided to stop by." Said Naruto, and just as he said that 2 bowls of ramen were placed in front of him.

"Thank you for the meal!" He said before separating the chopsticks and started to eat fast. Gaara watched him from the corner of his eyes and couldn't help but slightly smirk. "Do you want me to help you search for your sensei Naruto?" Asked Gaara.

Naruto turned with a full mouth of ramen but smiled as he nodded. Gaara nodded back and both stood up. Naruto drank the ramen broth, took out some money and paid. Gaara noticed that Naruto was about to pay for him so he spoke up. "I already paid for my meal Naruto." He said.

"Oh... I see. Well then. Let's go." Said Naruto as he started pulling Gaara. Gaara pulled his gourd of sand from beside the stool and bowed slightly to the Ichiraku family who just waved with a smile. They both left the ramen stand and Naruto got into a thinking pose.

"Naruto?" Asked Gaara. Naruto was still thinking. Gaara sighed as he closed his eyes, put on hand over his left eye and did one hand signs. Small grains of sand started rising and started to form an eyeball that was hovering in the air. "Naruto!" Said Gaara as Naruto snapped back to reality. "Eh? What? Oh my gosh what the hell Gaara!? We have to take you to the hospital!" Yelled Naruto frantically as he saw the eyeball hovering over Gaara's hand.

"Calm down. What's your sensei's appearance like?" Asked Gaara as he sent the eye to float in the air. "Eh? Um... gravity-defying silver hair. Wears a face mask and has the headband slanted on his left eye." Replied Naruto. The eye looked around and saw Naruto's teammates in the distance. The pink hair was hard to miss. Next to the girl was the boy Gaara met, named Sasuke. And in front of them stood said Jounin that Naruto had described.

"I found him. He's with your teammates." said Gaara. Naruto was completely amazed and looked at Gaara. "Where are they?" He asked. "Over there in that direction. They're at this certain bridge...?" Said Gaara since he didn't know why Konoha had bridges in between the town.

Gaara pulled back the third eye, dissipating it into sand grains and then took his hand away from his eyes. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto's eyes had worry in them. He rubbed it a few times and winced slightly. ' _This never stops being uncomfortable at times._ ' He thought.

"Oh! I know which one you're referring to. Thank you, Gaara!" Said Naruto as he hugged Gaara. Gaara tensed but immediately relaxed and hugged back. "Naruto...?" He asked. Naruto broke off the hug with a smile. "Yes?" He asked with an oblivious look.

" **Are you seriously gonna tell him? I thought it's a mission and you're a shinobi from a different village. You're gonna mess the plan. You're going to mess everything they set up.** " Reprimanded Shukaku but at the same time, he had a happy mirth in his voice as he said it. ' _Of course, I'm gonna tell him... but not now. So shut up._ ' Thought Gaara as he sighed outwardly. "Are you participating in the Chūnin exams?" Asked Gaara.

' _Please tell me you aren't... please Naruto._ ' Thought Gaara worried, even though outside, his face was not showing it. "That's what I was going to ask my sensei. My team is ready, but we don't know if he's letting us participate. That's why! Thank you for finding him. I'm gonna go ask him about this! Hopefully, we see each other at the exams Gaara!" Said Naruto as he shunshined towards the bridge.

" **If his team got strong enough then there's no way you will avoid him. Imagine oh poor you. He considers you a friend yet when you release me and allow me to cause a rampage in his native village, he will hate you. He will betray you and he will leave you. Buuuut... if he was your mate, even if he wanted to leave he wouldn't be able to due to the mark. So why don't you do that if you don't want to hurt him? Or make him leave you?** " Asked Shukaku. His glee barely even concealed as he spoke.

' _Stop... stop... STOP! I wouldn't be able to stand it! If he's my mate and I betray him, the seal won't make his feeling of betrayal and anger go away. I can't live with that!_ ' Yelled Gaara to Shukaku. Not noticing how tight he had grabbed his hair and dropped to his knees. He was panting, struggling to breathe as he tried to push Shukaku back into his mindscape.

" **Why are you going against** _ **ME**_ **!? I helped you before** _ **HE**_ **came along! I made you strong and I also helped you prove your existence! I'm what makes you feel alive! I'm the cause that you are not weak and that you aren't dead as of yet! It's** _ **THANKS**_ **to** _ **ME**_ **, you insolent fool!** " Yelled Shukaku, giving Gaara a head-splitting pain.

Gaara grunted in pain, he wanted to cry, but he couldn't and wouldn't no matter what. Crying is a sign of weakness. He just wanted to sleep and get rid of the headache. But he couldn't even do that since he had to keep Shukaku at bay. Naruto had helped him but the seal that helped him sleep peacefully was now useless and it was back to square one with his insomnia.

However, Gaara was feeling weak and his body trembled. He coughed as he tried to stand. But he started falling but someone caught him. His eyelids felt heavy, but he managed to look up. Bright sun-kissed blonde hair and those familiar azure blue eyes. "N-Naruto..." He mumbled before passing out.


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Before anything! Thank you guys for however many comments**_ _**you leave and the votes. Now, on this chapter, the first exam is about to begin. I changed a few things no duh, but most of the dialogue between characters will be referenced to the anime on the English dub or original Japanese dub with English subs (depending which version of the scene I need I can find). Also, the name might be flipped like Mitarashi Anko to Anko Mitarashi, and Morino Ibiki to Ibiki Morino cause I put the last name second and not first during introductions in the beginning chapters... now I'm regretting doing that. But they possibly will be altered to fit into my story. Also, don't be afraid of leaving thoughts on the story, future ideas or corrections like typos or something. It would help since this story is on 2 sites and I copy and paste and end up forgetting which one was the edited one lol Now, onto the story!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Talking"- Normal speaking

" **Demon/Summon** " talking

 _Thinking (Normal)/_ _ **Thinking**_ _(Demon/Summon)_

 _Mindscape talking_ and _emphasis_ on a certain word

Chapter 12

 **A Few Minutes Earlier**

Naruto's POV

When I had left Gaara I immediately had a bad feeling. I ran to where Gaara said he saw Kakashi. I managed to get there when he handed Sasuke and Sakura a piece of paper. "Oh? Are we entering the Chūnin exams Kakashi-sensei?" I asked as I took the piece of paper.

"Yes. You have to turn this in the day after tomorrow. I would have given it to you guys tomorrow but Sasuke and Sakura found me and started bugging me about it." Said Kakashi as he received glares from Sasuke and Sakura.

"I see. There's no training right?" I asked. "No. You guys should prepare for the exams and get a good rest. I know you guys are well trained but shinobi from other villages are also talented and strong. So do your best." Said Kakashi. We all smiled and bowed.

"Alright. Sign that slip and go to the Academy to room 3-1 by 10 o'clock." He said. We nodded and then he left the bridge via shunshin. I turned to Sakura and Sasuke and smiles at them. "So we don't even have to think about it right?" I asked. "Of course not idiot." Replied Sakura with a smile.

"See you guys at 3-1 then." I said as I also shunshined back to where I had departed from. I landed a bit off from the location so I started jumping from roof to roof until I saw Gaara kneeling down. I was about to jump in but saw him stand with a shaky breath and his body trembled. He crumbled right away and I immediately dashed there and held him in place. He looked at me and his eyes were blank and tired.

' _Was it Shukaku?_ ' I thought as I bit my lip. "N-Naruto..." He said before he passed out in my arms. I sighed as I lifted him off the ground. I noticed the villagers staring at him and then at me, they were about to make judging and disgusted faces at Gaara so I glared at them and they looked away.

Gaara's gourd was in the way, so I ended up giving Gaara a piggy back ride as I started jumping through the roofs. ' _If I remember right... the inn for foreigners is a few buildings down I think..._ ' I thought as I tried not to jostle Gaara too much with my jumping. I sigh as I arrived to the inn's roof. I put a henge and walk inside and towards the receptionist. "Excuse me ma'am?" I said with a gruff voice in order to fit the henge of a villager in his 30s.

"Yes?" Replied the woman in her 20s. "I came to drop of this boy. He was passed out on the streets. He told me he's with shinobi from the sand." I said as I kept my act up. "Oh yes! They registered and checked in about an hour or so ago? Want me to lead you to their room?" She asked. "No it's okay. I just need the room number." I replied.

"It will be room 408. It's on the second floor." She said. "Thank you." I replied and made my way to the 2nd floor. Once I arrived to room 408 I knocked. I heard silent shuffling inside and knew that Gaara's siblings had grabbed their weapons due to their chakra fluctuation. Due to my keen hearing, I heard their soft steps approaching the door.

After a few seconds I knocked again and the door opened. I started to speak. "Hi-", "Cut the henge." Replied the girl, Temari who opened the door. I sighed and dropped the henge. "Hey there. I came to drop Gaara. He fainted in the middle of the street." I explained. Her shoulders tensed until she saw Gaara on my shoulders. His mop of red hair poking out from my shoulder.

"Give me Gaara and leave. You came to drop him, and you accomplished that. So please leave." Said Temari as she was about to take Gaara from my shoulders. I backed away and glared at her. "I did come to drop him off but I also needed to check on something with you guys. About you know who." I said with a glare.

She glared but then sighed as she opened the door and let me in. I was about to put Gaara down on the bed but a shiver came through me as I felt something moist on my neck. I squeaked and put him down on the bed. Gaara had his eyes opened but they weren't his usual teal color but yellow. "Shukaku..." I whispered with a glare. " **Nice to see you again brat.** " He replied.

" _How_ did you _break_ the seal?" I asked enraged. " **It's been broken for years now. 4 years or so to be exact?** " Said Shukaku, making Gaara's face smirk maniacally. "Can you stop tormenting Gaara, Shukaku." I said, my fist clenching. " **I will, if you become Gaara's mate. It's a win-win situation isn't that right?** " Asked Shukaku as he tilted Gaara's head sideways.

I gritted my teeth as I turned and saw Temari and Kankuro looking away. "Why didn't you guys contact me about this? Didn't you agree not to let Gaara suffer anymore!?" I yelled. My chakra fluctuated and I took a deep breath in order to stabilize it.

Temari and Kankuro were just quiet and looking at the floor. I tried not to scream anymore as I turn back to Shukaku who was sitting crossed leg by using Gaara's body. "This mating thing was never explained in detail to me. What are the consequences to it?" I asked cautiously.

I caught the evil glint shining through Shukaku eyes in Gaara's body. " **Oh? The fox hasn't explained it to you? I thought he** _ **wanted**_ **to mate you.** " Said Shukaku taunting me. I clench my fist tighter and release. "He does but he won't explain anything else. No thanks to _you_." I replied as I look down on Shukaku.

" **Just tell me boy. Are you willing to mate Gaara in order for me to leave him alone?** " Asked Shukaku. I was about to reply but a swirl of fire made its way in between me and Gaara. " **No FUCKING way in hell you sly and filthy raccoon!** " Said the person who appeared. "Kurama..." I said, only to receive a glare. " **I will seal you again. I'm not 8 tails higher than you for nothing you piece of shit.** " Said Kurama as he growled.

Kurama pounced on Gaara and held him down. I didn't want Kurama to hurt Gaara's body, so I quickly bite my lip until it bleeds as I made some hand signs.

Markings started to appear in my hands and I immediately nodded to Kurama who was struggling to hold Shukaku down without hurting Gaara physically. I wiped my blood across one side and Kurama bit his lip until it bled. I quickly wiped Kurama's blood on the opposite side. And hit the mark on Gaara's stomach.

The shrieking Shukaku gave using Gaara's body was painful to hear. His eyes rolled back and his face contorted in pain. "Gaara..." I whisper as I look at Gaara's body falling limp on the bed. I look at Kurama who only looked at me and vanished away, feeling his presence in my mindscape. I look over at Temari and Kankuro and growl at them.

"Explain, why did this happen? This seal I put on him should have lasted 10 years at the most and I would have renewed the seal after that time lapse." I said as I approached them. They flinched. "I'm... I'm sorry." Said Temari, her voice breaking as tears slightly made their way to her eyes. " _Please_ tell me. What happened? What caused the seal to break?" I asked.

"Um... you remember how you came to visit and stayed for about 2 weeks?" Asked Kankuro. I nodded. Since it was at that time this mating fiasco and Gaara attacking me at the border happened.

"Someone framed you after you left. We don't know what they said but it was probably related to your friendship with Gaara that hurt him and started to accept Shukaku's meaning of existence..." said Temari. "And that would be?" I asked, a pit of fear forming in my stomach. "It was... 'I only live for myself. Killing is proving my existence.' Or at least that was what Gaara had said at the time." Replied Temari.

"Was Gaara seriously that hurt? Enough for him to release the seal on Shukaku...?" I mumbled to myself. I looked up at the sand siblings. "Did Gaara ever think of contacting me after that framing incident?" I asked, a bit of hope laced in my voice.

"I'm sorry Naruto... he didn't. Or maybe he did but didn't tell us. He closed himself off in his room, if we talked to him he glared at us and threaten us to kill us." Replied Kankuro. "I see... please watch over him _properly_ this time. If anything happens, please come and find me. I'm almost always at the Hokage monument or Ichiraku ramen. You can ask for a way to get there. Just _don't_ say my name." I said, and they obviously suspected why.

 **2 Days Later**

3rd Person POV

Every villager was up and doing their usual business on the street. The sun was high up in the air, shining those dazzling rays of light that blinded people. Naruto woke up grumpy as he looked out the window. He saw several letters lined up in his desk. He opened them and sighed after he read all of them. ' _Plan is getting set up in motion... but why do I have a bad feeling?_ ' Thought Naruto. " **I don't know but stay alert.** " Replied Kurama as he also woke up from his nap.

He grabbed the paper slip for the exam and sealed those scrolls he read into his pouch. He looked at the clock which read 7 am. "So fucking early... but it gives me time..." mumbled Naruto to himself as he sealed more weapons into his clothes and pouches he wore.

Once he was done, he went to Sasuke's and Sakura's house to pick them up. Both of them were up really early. So they decided to go and warm up with stretches and a warm up run before heading to the Academy for the Chūnin Exams.

When they were heading to the classroom they noticed that there was a crowd trying to get in. Sakura and Sasuke both narrowed their eyes as they whispered in sync. "They put up a genjutsu didn't they?" They both whispered. "Yes. Also it's those two. Kotetsu and Izumo." Replied Naruto in a whisper.

All three hid their chakra and sneaked past the group, not noticing that a guy with long brown hair and pale eyes saw them and smirked. ' _Seems that not everybody is weak._ ' He thought as he got his teammates to stop with the distraction.

Meanwhile, at the real classroom 3-1 stood Kakashi in front of the door. Team 7 arrived and waved at him. "So you guys decided to participate?" He asked. "Yeah! We want to test ourselves." Said Sakura a bit excitedly but quietly. The rest of the members smiled.

"Good thing you all showed up together otherwise-","Otherwise we wouldn't be able to participate. We know Kakashi-sensei. Teamwork." Replied Naruto with a cheeky smile, only to receive a chuckle and a hair ruffle from Kakashi. "Make me proud guys. You're my team." Said Kakashi as he stepped away from the door.

"Alright. Let's go." Said Naruto, who received a determined stare and a nod of approval. Naruto opened the double doors, and the chatter that was happening inside quickly went silent and team 7 received all types of look. Ranging from analyzing to uncaring.

Some sent angry looks along with some waves of killing intent. Naruto looked at his team and nodded subtly. All 3 released a killing intent to everyone in the room, the one that released the most however, was Naruto.

' _We're not gonna be pushovers. Screw the keeping low profile on this exam._ ' Thought Naruto, a bit pissed off as he put his arm on each of his teammates and walked to the bottom of the classroom. Naruto's eyes scanned the room and he saw some of the rookies from Sasuke's and Sakura's class.

His eyes scanned a bit farther and found Temari who was looking away, Kankuro next to her who was clenching his hands open and close on the straps that held his puppet and finally, there sat Gaara on top of a desk next to Kankuro. His eyes closed and facing away from the door.

' _Ignoring me...? I mean, it is understandable in a way._ ' Thought Naruto, as a pang of guilt made itself known in his chest. He turned his eyes away, and even though he didn't notice, both Sakura and Sasuke saw and felt the change in Naruto's mood when he looked towards Gaara's direction.

Both turned to each other and furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. They sat for a bit until a girly scream approached. "Sasuke-kun!" Yelled a blonde girl wearing a purple top and a short purple ninja skirt with fishnets. She launched herself onto Sasuke. He grunted unpleasantly as he looked at Sakura who giggled and pushed the girl away.

"Sasuke doesn't like to be forced upon Ino-pig." Said Sakura with a happy gleam in her eyes. Said girl, Ino glared at Sakura. "Shut up forehead! Sasuke-kun is mine!" Said Ino. "You can keep him. I don't care like that for him anymore." Replied Sakura in a heartbeat with an uninterested stare. Ino was gaping like a fish out of the water.

Naruto snapped back to reality as he heard people approach his team. "What? Are you three going to take this exam too? How troublesome..." Said a boy with pineapple hair. Next to him was a chubby boy who was munching on some potato chips. ' _Ino-Shika-Cho trio? Right... all the rookies are actually present... oh talking about the rest..._ ' Thought Naruto as he saw another team approach.

"Oh Yeah! Found you all! So I see everybody is here." Said a boy wearing a furry hoodie and had a puppy sitting on top of his head. Next to him was a girl with pale lavender eyes and short bobbed blue hair, and a guy wearing sunglasses with a coat that had a high collar covering half of his face.

' _Team 8 and 10..._ ' Thought Naruto as he looked at each of the members. Noting if there was any difference in chakra or muscle level in any of the rookies. The rookies kept talking amongst themselves and team 7, excluding Naruto. " **Hey kit... tell me about this rookie group? I know we read a bit on them before you got into their class but I honestly wasn't 100% into it.** " Said Kurama. ' _Seriously Kurama... stop being lazy... but alright I'll tell you._ ' Thought Naruto with a silent sigh.

' _Ino... She would make a great interrogator with her clan techniques that involve mind controlling jutsus, if only she took training seriously and stopped fawning over Sasuke, just like Sakura did. Shikamaru, a lazy genius that complains about anything that requires a lot of energy. He specializes in shadow jutsus as that is what his clan is known for along with being tactitians. I don't even know why he's a ninja... probably his parents forced him into it. Then there's Choji. He is always eating something, but everything he eats serves as energy for his family jutsu, which expands parts of their body and make him a pretty strong tank if trained seriously. Their parents were also in a team, so they just repeated that formation._ ' Explained Naruto as he looked at team 10.

" **That must suck. Being followed by the shadow of your parents achievements and teamwork. Gotta wish those 3 luck.** " Said Kurama while chuckling. Naruto smirked a bit but his face immediately went back to seriousness. Naruto's eyes then slide to where team 8 is standing. ' _That's team 8. Very simple actually. A team of trackers._ ' Said Naruto. " **Explain, don't leave me hanging.** " Said Kurama with a small growl. ' _Fine you grumpy fox._ ' Thought Naruto with a mental pout.

' _Hinata Hyūga. A shy girl with inferiority complex. Has the Byakugan which allows her to see by the long shot distance and almost a perfect 360 degrees. Kiba Inuzuka and his pup Akamaru. They are a tag team duo who specialize in ninja dog jutsus. They have keen hearing and a very keen sense of smell. But he is also very loud and reckless. Now Shino... Very quiet guy, and his clan specializes in controlling bugs that eat chakra. This is obviously not common knowledge unless you do research or are given information just like the old man gave me those folders about my classmates abilities and clan information in order to watch them while watching Sasuke._ ' Said Naruto.

Naruto finally snapped back to reality as he heard Kiba speaking to Sasuke. "How far do you think we can get Sasuke- _kun_ " said Kiba, trying to provoke Sasuke which only made Naruto shake his head. "You seem to be confident like always with that ego, _mutt_." Replied Sasuke. Naruto sighed as he shook his head again, wanting to facepalm. "Sasuke stop it." Whispered Naruto as he glared at Sasuke and held his shoulder a bit too tightly.

Sasuke sighed and looked away even though Kiba was barely being held back and was screaming. "I _dare_ you to call me _that_ again Uchiha!" He yelled. Naruto sent a bit of killing intent towards Kiba. "Stop picking fights _Inuzuka-san_." Said Naruto. He was always on formal terms with every single one of the rookies since they were clan heirs, Sasuke was too but he was a his friend and teammate.

"You too _Sasuke_." Said Naruto. This silenced both, Sasuke and Kiba along with the other rookies. " **Hey kit. Be careful. Someone is approaching.** " Said Kurama. Naruto looked up to see a guy with gray hair in a ponytail and big round glasses approaching them. He wore a leaf headband but something felt off. " **He smells of death... even you who has done so many of those killing missions don't reek of rotting corpses.** " Said Kurama with a fierce growl.

"Ehh? So you guys are the rookies that just graduated from the Academy right? I really would recommend you guys keep a low profile instead of causing a scene. This isn't a fieldtrip afterall." He said. Sasuke became a bit cautious as well. "Who are you?" He asked. The guy in glasses smiled. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi." He said as he pushed up his glasses.

' _Crap... where did we hear this name from...? Whatever it is, I don't think it's up to any good. I have to keep my eye on him._ ' Thought Naruto as he bit his lip slightly as he saw Kabuto interacting all friendly with the rookies of his class as he explained about the villages that came to take the exam in Konoha.

Naruto saw how this Kabuto guy was using some cards to display information. " _What are those cards?_ " He messaged Sakura by tapping on her back secretly. She touched her hair and made some finger signs. " _Recognition cards. Uses chakra. Info burned in card._ " She signaled. " _Thank you._ " He tapped back and looked at what was shown down on the floor.

"The real purpose is to confirm the level of the ninja in each village to try and balance out the power." Explained Kabuto. "If they don't do that, the weak countries will be invaded and dominated by the strong ones." He added. Naruto paid attention to whatever he did with his body. Be it hand, muscle or eye movement. Even the lips just in case.

' _I feel like I'm paranoid but something gives me a bad feeling. He's obviously one of many reasons I might feel like this._ ' Thought Naruto. Kurama gave him a mental pat on the back. " **Just concentrate on what he does and then we can brainstorm together.** " Replied Kurama with a worried tone. ' _Alright. Thank you._ ' Replied Naruto.

Naruto had come back just in time and his eyes immediately narrowed. "Is there anyone that interests you?" He asked the rookies. "The information of this exam's examinee are not perfect, but I've burned and saved information on them. That of course, means that the information about the nine of you is in here as well." Said Kabuto as he looked at the 8 rookies and Naruto.

"Tell me whatever you know about the people you know that interest you. Be it in name or a description." Said Kabuto. Naruto narrowed his eyes even further, scrutinizing Kabuto's every move and noticed Sasuke about to ask but didn't cover his mouth on time. "Gaara of the Sand." Said Sasuke. ' _Fuck..._ ' Thought Naruto with a sigh as his shoulders slumped. Sakura noticed this and just tilted her head confused.

"Alright. Gaara of the Sand." Said Kabuto as he put one of his cards down on the ground and put one finger in the middle while the card spun around. A cloud of smoke and a second later appeared Gaara's ninja profile.

"Let's see. Gaara of the Sand, 13 years old. His sensei is named Baki, teammates are his siblings Temari and Kankuro of the Sand. He's the youngest out of the 3. Now mission record.. 28 C ranks and wow... He did a B rank mission as a genin... He is also known for not getting a scratch on any mission." Said Kabuto. Sasuke seemed to think for a bit and was about to ask for something or someone else, but Naruto pulled his shoulder a bit too harshly.

Sasuke looked pissed but Naruto shook his head and grabbed both Sasuke and Sakura's shoulder, and started walking away. Kabuto was looking at him with a calculating look. "Thank you so much for the information Kabuto-san. But wouldn't people _target_ you for spreading around information of others?" Asked Naruto, a bit too innocently.

As team 7 was walking away he heard another voice speak up. "I want to know about Naruto Uzumaki." Said a very loud and annoying voice. Naruto turned immediately and glared at Kiba. Kabuto quietly took out a card and spun it with chakra for the information. Everybody who was in the room tensed for some reason, the Sand siblings were glaring at Kabuto. Kankuro was starting to take his puppet off but Gaara stopped him by putting his arm in front of Kankuro. "Don't." Was all he said as he watched the rest unfold.

Naruto stomped to where Kabuto was and when he saw what came out on the card he immediately drew his katana as he pointed it at Kabuto's neck as he covered the card with his foot. Naruto's face got closer to Kabuto' ear as he still held the katana at Kabuto's throat.

" _Don't_ even _try_ reading _it_." Whispered Naruto with venom dripping in his voice. He withdrew his katana and immediately picked up the card, crumbled it and put it in his pocket. Even his team was shocked at his speed, and even more so were the rest of the rookies. The card Naruto had gotten so protective over, read:

" _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_  
 _Age: 13_  
 _Sensei: Kakashi Hatake_  
 _Teammates: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha._  
 _Mission report: 40 C ranks, 15 B ranks, 30 A ranks, 2 S ranks._  
 _Special note: Aided in the massacre of the Uchiha's._ "

' _My heritage is not public. I never told the old man. And he wouldn't just put it out there. That would just say to kill me. And my aid for the massacre is never written on the records either._ ' Thought Naruto. " **We have to investigate this.** " Said Kurama. But just as he said that, he heard Kabuto insulting the Village Hidden in the Sound. They were pretty quick but Naruto's eyes managed to track them as they ran past the crowd and attacked Kabuto who avoided at the last second.

He had smirked but his glasses broke and he started throwing up blood. ' _That attack had sound waves. Faint sound waves._ ' Thought Naruto as he looked more closely at the hidden arm of one of the ninjas from the Sound village. Suddenly a voice spoke. "Quiet down! You punks." Said the voice as a huge cloud of smoke appeared in front of the classroom.

" **Uh oh. We have** _ **him**_ **...? You're not going to be able to make any moves in this phase then kit.** " Said Kurama. Naruto sighed as he looked at the front. ' _No shit. But he is one of my contacts. I just need to communicate with him and not get caught. I got to play my cards right._ ' Thought Naruto.

There, in front of the classroom appeared Kotetsu and Izumo along with several Chūnin and Jounin who were working in the T&I department, with a tall and muscular guy in the middle that had scars and was wearing a black trench coat. The guy with the trench coat spoke. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chūnin Selection Exam, Ibiki Morino."


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Quick note. I don't know if you guys have noticed but sometimes I underline things. Usually, the emphasis would be in italics just like it's written on the note before the chapter starts. Keep in mind, underline is the emphasis on thoughts or flashbacks since they're italicized. Also, this might be the last chapter that I post this week. I've been procrastinating on the homework that I'm supposed to do on break in order to write this... plus I need time to create an emotional chapter muahahaha**_

 _ **Now, onto the story!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Talking"- Normal speaking

" **Demon/Summon** " talking

 _Thinking (Normal)/_ _ **Thinking**_ _(Demon/Summon)_

 _Mindscape talking_ and _emphasis_ on a certain word

Chapter 13

3rd Person POV

Ibiki looked around the room and his eyes landed on Naruto. Ibiki wanted to sigh but he kept a poker face. "Now then, we will start the first test of the Chūnin Exam!" Said Ibiki. People started being on guard and gathered into their teams.

"Turn in your applications, and take one of these number cards in exchange and sit in the seat matching that number!" He explained as he took out a small piece of paper with the number 1 in it and put in inside a box that one of the many Chūnin that came with him held.

Everybody started making a single line and grabbed their numbers and looked for their seats. Naruto approached and saw Ibiki looking at him. He only smiled, grabbed his number and turned away. Ironically enough, he sat in the same seat, and 2 rows ahead of Gaara. Naruto sighed dramatically as he saw his team being so dispersed through the classroom.

Once everybody was seated, he heard a small voice. "Naruto-san.. let's do our best." Said Hinata who sat next to Naruto. Naruto only smiled and nodded. "You too Hinata. Do your best." Replied Naruto. Hinata looked away towards the front of the room. Naruto looked around and saw Kabuto all the way on the back of the classroom on the opposite side.

Naruto turned to pay attention and Ibiki started explaining out loud as well as written how the exam would work. "You guys are given 10 points each from the start! The written test has 10 problems as well. Each problem is one point. And this test is a point reduction system. You are deducted one point for each problem you get wrong!" He said as he finished writing on the board.

While he was explaining, the Chūnin started handing out the test upside down to each of the participants. But Naruto's mind was elsewhere. ' _Ibiki... even though you are explaining... why did you have to turn and pose like that?_ ' Thought Naruto as he bit his lip in order to not laugh. Ibiki turned to the examinee with a hand on his hip.

Kurama was chuckling because it seemed alright when everybody did that, but Ibiki with his body build and scary looking face... not so much. As if Ibiki knew what was going through Naruto's head, his eyes lingered slightly on Naruto and Naruto cheekily smiled.

"If you get 3 wrong, you'll have 7 points! Pass or failure will be determined by the total points of the three-person teams. There may be some who will be dismissed during the test without waiting for test grading." Explained Ibiki.

' _He's planning something..._ ' Thought Naruto as he looked at Ibiki. Ibiki put his hands in his trench coat pockets as he spoke again. "Keep in mind that if you cheat, 2 points will be deducted from your score. Also, in the case that even 1 person on the team gets 0 points...everyone on that team will fail!" Said Ibiki, causing an uproar in the classroom with people asking what he means by that.

' _Wait... if you cheat you get 2 points deducted? Usually, it would be a failure the moment cheating is... I see. Sly... you're so sly Ibiki._ ' Thought Naruto with a chuckle. Ibiki snapped at the people yelling. "Silence!" He yelled. "The time limit for the test is 1 hour." He said, and the clock kept ticking until it exactly hit 12. "Begin!" Yelled Ibiki and everyone flipped the test and started answering it.

The clicking of the clock, pencils scribbling and an eerie silence of concentration ran through the classroom. Several proctors were seated through the back and the sides along with the front of the classroom. All of them had a clipboard at hand as they watched every examinee with hawk eyes.

Sasuke and Sakura were not paying attention to the test at the moment, instead, they thought of the rules that Ibiki had explained. Sakura in specific was pulling her pink locks of hair as she thought deeply and looked at the questions.

' _This... the teams will get reduced anyway. These questions are difficult and are not the type that genin can answer easily. It's like a system inviting us to cheat... wait that's it!_ ' Thought Sakura as she saw Naruto being relaxed while answering and Sasuke who had activated his Sharingan. ' _We have to cheat without getting caught... this reduces a lot of competition._ ' Thought Sasuke as he started answering what he could at first and then started cheating.

Naruto looked at the questions and answered them with ease. Within a few minutes, the examiners started writing down names and then people started getting called out by their seat number. If one member was called out, the whole team was kicked out of the room. However, there was one question, the very first one about coding.

' _I can easily answer this but... maybe I should reply in code as well and then a translation that omits my message. What do you think Kurama?_ ' Asked Naruto as tapped his pencil on the desk. " **Are you going to leave that other type of coding so he knows what to look at?** " Asked Kurama.

' _Yeah. I will leave it on the paper in places that are the most often touched._ ' Replied Naruto. " **Then go ahead kit. I think it will work. Just in case though, make a small note.** " Said Kurama. ' _Ok, will do. Thanks, Kurama._ ' Replied Naruto as he started writing the answer to the question coded with an extra piece in the middle.

While he was doing that, he was making bumps and creases on the corners. Just to be safe, he made them more prominent by using his pencil. Once he was done, he covered his paper and face as if he was going to take a nap but actually went to his mindscape.

Kurama? He asked as he walked around the pond. Kurama was resting on a branch near the pond. " **What is it kit?** " He asked as he kept his eyes closed. _Can you... Can you please hug me...?_ Asked Naruto as he looked at Kurama. Kurama opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, but got down in a flash.

" **What's wrong, kit?** " He asked. _There are so many things... Gaara... that Kabuto guy... the exams... bad premonition. What should I do?_ Asked Naruto, his voice raising in time higher and higher as he almost went into an anxiety attack. Kurama hugged Naruto and started to rub small comforting circles on Naruto's back as he patted Naruto's hair with the other hand.

Naruto came back a few seconds before Ibiki yelled that time was up. When he said that, people stopped writing and turned their papers to the blank side. "Alright listen up!" He said. "The written part of the test is over, as you would have noticed, there were only 9 questions. Now we have the final question. Listen carefully because I will not be repeating myself." Said Ibiki as he walked around the front of the classroom with his hands in his pockets.

"You guys will decide whether or not you will take the 10th question!" Said Ibiki and team 7 immediately noticed the room got a few degrees colder. "If you choose not to take the exam, then your score will be zero. In other words, you fail! And of course, the same goes for the two others in the same group." Said Ibiki with a sadistic smile. Naruto wanted to sigh and roll his eyes at Ibiki, but he didn't want to tick off the man.

"Now... If you choose to take it and are unable to answer it correctly... then you will have to...relinquish your right of taking the Chūnin Exams forever!" Said Ibiki, dramatically but not that anyone would notice as he said it since he spoke in a serious tone. When the words registered, a lot of the ones taking the exam flipped and started asking why should they.

"Shut your traps!" Yelled Ibiki. "Those who will not be taking it, raise your hands! Once I confirm your number, I'll ask you to leave!" Said Ibiki. It was silent for a few seconds... until someone raised their hand.

It was the person next to Naruto. The person that raised their hand stood up, and so did their team. At first, it was a guy from Konoha, then more people started to raise their hand. ' _Are you serious? Are they really falling for THIS? Not that I'm complaining since it reduces competition either way._ ' Thought Naruto, to which Kurama just laughed.

Naruto looked around and saw almost half of the classroom empty. ' _Should I be dramatic? Because I feel like Ibiki might call on me anyways._ ' Thought Naruto. " **Do it! Make a great speech kit!** " Said Kurama while laughing his ass off. Naruto wanted to laugh too but instead opted for shaking his shoulder as if he was crying.

He started to raise his hand, and the rest of team 7 looked at Naruto worriedly. Ibiki tried not to look amused but wanted to smirk so bad at what was gonna happen. Naruto kept his hand up for a few seconds and then slammed it into the desk while glaring at Ibiki.

"Don't underestimate me! I won't run away! I'm not a coward. I'll take that damn 10th question even if I end up being stuck as a Genin forever! I will become the greatest shinobi I can be, hell! I will become Hokage if I so wish to do that! I will accomplish my goals no matter what it takes! Because that is my ninja way, and I never go back on my word!" Yelled Naruto.

The other examiners wanted to smile as they saw that the cloud of fear and doubt that surrounded the remaining exam takers, was suddenly gone after Naruto spoke. "I'll ask again. It's a choice that will alter your life as a shinobi. If you want to quit, now is your chance!" Said Ibiki while looking intimidating.

"Like I said! I'm not going back on my word! So beat it Scarface!" Replied Naruto, adding a taunting tone on the nickname. " **Kit! Did you really call bear man Scarface? He is so gonna kill you afterwards!** " Said Kurama as he started laughing and rolling on Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto's teammates had smiled at first due to Naruto's speech... but calling the proctor, Scarface... they would only sigh as they hoped that Naruto did not get them kicked out. Ibiki's eyes twitched slightly as he looked at Naruto. ' _Just because I have to act like I don't know you, doesn't mean I don't know where to find you brat!_ ' Thought Ibiki as he glared at Naruto for a few seconds.

Ibiki kept his cool as he looked around the room. Determined gazes were directed at him. He nodded to himself slightly. "For those who are still here... the first exam... you have passed it!" Said Ibiki as he slightly smirked. Everybody in the room was shocked.

Temari had stood up after he said that. "What the hell do you mean!? Then what was that stupid written test for!?" She yelled, getting several comments that agreed with her."The objective of the nine questions has already been accomplished. It was to test your individual ability to gather information." Said Ibiki.

"Would you care to explain boy?" Asked Ibiki as he looked at Naruto. Naruto sighed and nodded. "In other words, this test specifically was designed under the premise that we would have to cheat without getting caught. Those that caught were disqualified and kicked out." Explained Naruto.

"And why is that?" Asked Ibiki. Naruto glared at him. "Test wise, 2 points were taken off every time you were caught. Get caught 5 times you get a 0. Now... shinobi career-wise, if you are caught stealing information during a mission, you will get tortured or killed." Said Naruto, grimacing a bit because he saw several torture sessions as a bystander, as an interrogator, and as a victim. The latter made him shudder involuntarily, which Ibiki noticed.

"Alright, that's good enough. Thanks for the explanation." Said Ibiki. ' _This sadistic bastard... He knows I hate that topic the most._ ' Thought Naruto as he looked at his team. Ibiki then took off his headband that covered his whole head and forehead.

People jaws dropped in awe as they saw a few of many scars that Ibiki had. "Information, depending on the time and situation, it will be more valuable than life. And in a mission or on a battlefield specifically, just like explained by this boy, will get tortured to get that information out no matter what method they have to use." Said Ibiki as he pointed at the dents and huge vein like scars that he had.

He was going to speak more but he looked out the window as a figure approached. Rolling and crashing through the window, 2 kunai's were thrown to the ceiling as they hanged a mantle. Just below it was a crouched figure that stood up and showed her... ahem.. feminine assets thanks to her clothes.

"Listen up boys and girls, I'm the second exam proctor, Anko Mitarashi!" Introduced the woman in front of the banner. "Anko... You're early... too early." Said Ibiki as he sighed. "What's the problem with that?" She asked as she started to scan the classroom.

She started counting without paying attention to who was there. "81 people passed!? You've gone soft Ibiki! Well... not that it matters. Less than half will make to the next test." Said Anko. People screamed at her in outrage since they felt insulted. However, this time she scanned the faves of the participants and found Naruto looking out the window. His face showed worry.

Anko looked over to where Ibiki was and he shrugged. She sighed. "You know... I was going to make you guys head to the location for the second exam right away but... I'm feeling generous right now! So meet me at Training Ground 44 tomorrow at 10 am. Don't be late!" She said as she jumped out the window.

"Prepare yourselves for tomorrow. The next part won't be easy. You're dismissed." Said Ibiki as he started collecting the exams. He saw how when the Suna team with the redhead left, Naruto started chasing after them and ignored the calls from his teammates. ' _I wonder what got his pants in a twist..._ ' Thought Ibiki as he approached Naruto's desk. There he saw the paper and grabbed it but felt the bumps and ridges.

He checked around to see the room empty and that nobody was outside. He felt the bumps and edges and understood the message. "Read question 1." It said. So Ibiki did just that to find right away a sentence that wasn't translated. " _We have a rat in Konoha, horseshoe crab. Tell Hokage about this_." It read. He put the paper at the very bottom of the stack and went into his office.

When he got there, he saw Anko eating her dangos and sitting on his desk. "What's up with the brat?" She asked. "You tell me." Replied Ibiki as he handed her Naruto's exam. Her eyes widened and turned to Ibiki. "I'll tell the Hokage right now!" She said before crumbling the paper and putting in in a safe place on her trench coat as she ran to the Hokage's office.

Meanwhile, Naruto had started to chase Gaara around the village. He had separated from his siblings and was walking all over Konoha, getting into crowded places in order for Naruto not to catch up with him. So Naruto had taken the roofs.

Kurama felt the conflict that started to build up in Naruto's mindscape, so he ended up helping him find that raccoon boy. " **He's heading to a less populated area. Catch him there.** _ **Now**_ **!** " Said Kurama, to which Naruto followed.

He landed right in front of Gaara. Gaara looked at Naruto with a poker face and turned away. He started walking away but Naruto grabbed Gaara's shoulder. Gaara shook him off and walked away even faster but Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm.

"Leave me alone!" Said Gaara as he took his arm away from Naruto's grasp. The sand never reacted to Naruto and Gaara was having trouble with not getting grabbed by Naruto. "No! Tell me what happened! Why do you hate me!?" Yelled Naruto, tears brimming his eyes. Gaara felt guilty for a second but he then glared daggers at Naruto who flinched.

He was used to those glares but he didn't mind after a while, due to it being people who didn't understand his pain. But coming from Gaara, another Jinchuuriki who also experienced the same things to a certain degree... It hurt. Really badly, that his heart just clenched painfully as if someone was squeezing it with all their might.

Kurama tried to soothe the pain by whispering comforting words and spreading a feeling of warmth and concern through the chakra that flows in Naruto's body. "Gaara... please... don't look at me like that... Not you too..." whispered Naruto, loudly enough so Gaara could hear him but not the people that were walking around them on the street.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow until he saw Naruto's shoulders shaking really badly, a slight sniffling sound coming from him and when Naruto raised his head just slightly, through the gaps of his hair... Gaara saw Naruto full on crying. Shukaku was yelling with all his might from where he was sealed but could still be heard by Gaara, telling him not to believe Naruto, that he will betray him just like years ago.

However, Gaara ignored Shukaku's yelling and approached Naruto who flinched and looked away. Gaara stopped abruptly also... Not because of how Naruto reacted... although that was about half of it. The other half was the villagers that stood behind Naruto. They were smiling, and their eyes showed that happy mirth at seeing Naruto cry.

Gaara frowned as he looked at the villagers and then at Naruto. Shukaku's yelling was giving him a headache but he withstood it and grabbed Naruto's hand pulled him into his chest. His insides were just screaming " _protect him!_ " And that's what he did... sort of. He was the one that caused it, but this needed to be solved. He engulfed himself in a cocoon of sand as he hugged Naruto, and teleported away to a random training area.

Kurama would usually interfere but since he is basically inside Naruto, all of his feelings were portrayed in his mindscape. The sky that Naruto had made was cracking and instead of blue, it was turning gray. Even though he tried to soothe him, his kit... He knew his words wouldn't reach him when he is in this state. But Gaara's might, so just this once, would he let Gaara be close to Naruto.

When Gaara landed safely with Naruto holding tightly onto Gaara's shirt and silently crying, Gaara couldn't help but comfortingly pet his head. "Don't cry Naruto." Said Gaara as he pulled Naruto's face away. His lively blue eyes were dull. Hurt and sadness were obviously shown in his usual hopeful and lively cerulean blue eyes.

"Then... please tell me what I did wrong... I'll fix it. If I need to change anything I will..." said Naruto, his voice breaking with his heart-wrenching sobs. Gaara had to look away as his face also showed pain. "If you insist. I'll tell you." Said Gaara, Naruto nodded in response.

 **Flashback**

 _During Naruto's mission that he did while working for the old man Hokage, he had visited Suna for a 2-week mission. Naruto hanged out with the sand siblings when he didn't have to follow the orders of the Kazekage and just had fun playing with Gaara on the sand dunes outside the village. When he left, however, he hadn't thought of the malicious plan that was being worked behind him when he was gone one day during his stay._

 _Naruto's mission consisted of killing any potential dangers to Sunagakure and help the supplies that came from Konoha into Suna across the desert. Within the 2 week stay he was constantly gone for up to 2 days every so often, maybe even half a day. But during one of those days he had to be gone for 2 days during his 2-week long mission, he was framed without knowing._

 _A day after Naruto was gone, Gaara was going to ask his father for material to study in order to become a shinobi, just like Naruto was one at his age. When he approached the door, he was about to knock until he heard voices. One from his father and another that sounded very familiar bit couldn't quite point from where._

 _"Did you do it?" Asked the Kazekage. "Get Gaara attached to me? Then I surely did." Replied "Naruto" as he bowed in order to show respect. "Does he suspect anything at all?" Asked the Kazekage yet again. "No. He really believes that he is my friend. He's really naive for even thinking that. And he says he wants to be a shinobi, what a disgrace." Replied "Naruto" with venom in his voice._

 _"Thank you for acting so naive in order for him to grow attached to you." Said the Kazekage. "It is no problem. Ninjas are tools, those that are not useful should be disposed of. That is also a rule we Konoha nins follow." Explained "Naruto"._

 _"It is sad that your mission didn't entail that you could follow my orders. Otherwise, you could have easily killed Gaara since his sand doesn't act up again you... right Naruto-kun?" Said Rasa the Kazekage as he smirked when he glanced at the closed door._

 _"That is right. I could kill that monster if you ordered me to Kazekage-sama." Replied "Naruto" with an evil smirk as he looked at the door. Rasa knew Gaara was listening into the conversation by accident, but this would work well for the future plans he had in mind._

 _On the other side of the door, Gaara who had deeply trusted Naruto started crying. He was silently crying but didn't want his father to hear his breakdown, so he ran away into the sand dunes outside of the village. When he got there, the only thing he could do was scream in agony as he kneels on the sand, clutching his head as he heard a voice._

 _"_ _ **Nobody loves you. So why don't we take revenge? Just like they turned their back you, turn your back on them when the time is right.**_ _" Said the voice, which Gaara recognized as Shukaku. Gaara stopped whimpering as he questioned the voice._

 _"Nobody... loves me? Why... why is it always me...?" Asked Gaara in a broken whisper. "_ _ **No. Nobody does or ever did. It's all an act. In order to use you... and in the end, use me.**_ _" Replied Shukaku. "What should we do? I don't want to be used and then betrayed just like now... what should I do Shukaku?" Asked Gaara._

 _"_ _ **First, abide by your own quote. Live for yourself, and prove your existence. Kill those who hurt you!**_ _" Yelled Shukaku. Gaara was listening and his heart was slowly being pulled into the darkness as he heard Shukaku's ramble on how humans are rats and greedy for money, fame, and power._

 _"_ _ **Trust no one but yourself. Live for yourself and prove your existence. Eradicate any and all who harm you or look at you wrong.**_ _" Whispered Shukaku, taunting Gaara even more. "Yes... I shall do that Shukaku. But I need strength, will you lend it to me?" Asked Gaara._

 _"_ _ **Yeah. I'll make you strong, but take this damn seal away and we have a deal.**_ _" Said Shukaku. Gaara was a bit afraid, but he decided to make the deal. He went to his mindscape and pulled the paper seal that was located on the chains tying Shukaku down. While Gaara was taking the seals off, Shukaku spoke._

 _"_ _ **You know... there is a ritual that can bind people to you. Demons or holders of said demons like yourself can do this too.**_ _" Said Shukaku, making Gaara pause. "Ritual?" He asked._

 _"_ _ **Yeah. A mating ritual. If you mate with this person, no matter how much you hurt them for them to kill themselves or try to run away and leave you, they won't be able to. Because they're bound to you. If they try to kill themselves, their body automatically will stop them even if they don't want to. If they leave, they can't have a relationship with anyone else.**_ _" Explained Shukaku, while hiding his mirth and smiled._

 _"Isn't that basically making them prisoners?" Asked Gaara as he took off the remaining seals except for 2. He wanted to know Shukaku's intention before he finished the whole releasing process. "_ _ **It is... but don't you think it's a nice revenge? Against Naruto that is.**_ _" Replied Shukaku._

 _"What do you mean?" Asked Gaara confused. "_ _ **He hurt you, so take revenge. I can feel the adoration the fox has for that Naruto kid. So, fight with him to make Naruto your mate. Make him fall for you and when he accepts the mating ritual with you... crush his mind and heart. Make him an empty shell. Just crush him and when he becomes like that... kill him.**_ _" Said Shukaku, letting the joy be voiced for his plan._

 _Gaara looked at Shukaku and took another seal off. One more paper seal to go. He started peeling it but stopped halfway. "You better keep your part of the deal then Shukaku." Said Gaara as an evil glint took over his eyes as he smiled maliciously as he finished taking the seal off._

 _He was immediately kicked out of his mindscape and started to scream in agony as he grasped his head. The sand around him moved crazily in spirals until a specific strand of sand made it's way towards Gaara. Gaara screamed some more as he felt the pain of the sand piercing his forehead and engraving something._

 _The symbol being engraved was "love". Once that was done, Shukaku laughed maniacally as Gaara passed out on the Dunes. A day later, ninjas were ordered to find Gaara who hadn't come home. They found Gaara passed out and started panicking but that precise moment Gaara started to stir awake._

 _When he woke up, they took him back to the village for a checkup. Once that was done, he started training. Training and more training with his sand as he smiled. But it wasn't the kind smile Gaara had a few days prior, it was sinister. 'I have to act like nothing happened.' Thought Gaara as he started planning his revenge on Naruto._

 _ **A/N: This smile basically while he trained but imagine a small Gaara around the age of 8 or so. (Once again, picture is on the actual site I publish first in aka Wattpad). XD but it's that creepy maniac like smile Gaara had during the Chūnin Exams.**_

 _When the real Naruto returned, Gaara had started to act a bit clingy and started to show his "interest" and that is when Kurama had explained about the mating and also confessed his interest for the kit, causing the war between Kurama and Gaara._

 **Flashback End**

"That is what happened. And since I didn't know how different the chakra was to yours, I assumed it was you." Finished Gaara, and Naruto looked so furious. He was not mad at Gaara but whoever used him as a bait, in this case, Gaara's father the Kazekage.

Although he knew that they framed him thanks to Temari and Kankuro, he didn't know what Gaara had heard and now everything made sense. "So then... this whole fight with Kurama and everything due to the mating was due to you trying to get revenge on me by following along Shukaku's plans?" Asked Naruto. Gaara looked away guilty.

"Yeah. It started off like that but my mind was always wavering on whether to continue with Shukaku's plan or not. I've been confused for years so I don't even know anymore." Replied Gaara as he looked at the blue sky above them. When Shukaku had suggested on mating with Naruto and then tell him about the invasion to hurt him, he knew that was wrong.

That is because somewhere in the deepest part of his mind, he had another horrible idea that could hurt Naruto just as bad as that betrayal. And when Gaara noticed how to hurt Naruto, which was due to him rejecting Naruto and glaring at him just like the villagers had dome to both of them, that evil thought just resurfaced. ' _Keep your friends closer but your enemies closer. I don't have friends, but I do have an enemy. Naruto._ ' Was the train of thought Gaara had at that moment.

He shook his head and hugged his knees. Naruto was watching him but the feeling that Gaara's thought held, did not vanish fast enough. Naruto felt the evil intentions towards him but he also felt the confusion. "Gaara... I really wasn't lying when I said you are precious to me and that you are my friend. Even more so because we are so similar." Said Naruto, as he held Gaara's hand.

Gaara tightly shut his eyes as he took deep breaths. ' _Don't act up... please... don't resurface_...' He thought. "Gaara... please look at me... don't do this... I'll tell you something very quick. I'm a pretty bad liar. I will tell you my story before I met you and what I've done. That includes some classified information. Please look at me in the eyes and tell me at the end... If you tell me that I'm a liar..." Said Naruto before his voice broke.

Naruto gulped down a sob as his voice shook. "If you say I'm a liar... I will disappear from your life... this will probably be the last time I see you in Konoha if this happens. I will avoid anything related to you if that is what you wish for. So, please... let me explain myself... And get to know me..." Said Naruto.

Naruto knew, that he was hurting. Although Sasuke was his first friend, Naruto carried almost half of the burden that Itachi did. He knew that he could get killed if the Old Man Hokage finds out about him spilling the S class missions he had done.

He loved Gaara, he really did... but he didn't know which type of love it was. He had shut down those emotions to get attached so he wouldn't be weak when someone was in danger. Naruto didn't think he deserved to have emotions, but to say that all the smiles he had given and good deeds were fake, it was about 90% lies.

While he did cherish some people, he couldn't trust them 100%. And he knew, that once he explained all of his flaws and all the lies he has said and done, that the friendship he actually _wanted_ to _keep_ , was more than likely going to disappear. "Ok... then, tell me Naruto, what are you so guilty of?" Asked Gaara as he looked into Naruto's eyes. Fear was obviously in his cerulean eyes. "I..." He started.


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N: PLEASE READ! I will quickly explain the currency I'm gonna use (I apologize in advance for the mental math). Since let's say that Naruto time had yen but it's not worth the current currency conversions. For my story,**_  
 _ **1 yen=10 USD**_  
 _ **10 yen=100 USD**_  
 _ **100 yen=1,000 USD**_  
 _ **1,000 yen=10,000 USD.**_  
 _ **Apartments in Konoha (in my story duh) are usually 500 yen, and in the richer areas with merchants, it's usually houses that are 10,000 yen. Naruto is usually overcharged 3 times the amount for his apartment to 1,500 yen(15k or so in USD conversion for my story). Reason will be explained later in the chapter.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Talking"- Normal speaking

" **Demon/Summon** " talking

 _Thinking (Normal)/_ _ **Thinking**_ _(Demon/Summon)_

 _Mindscape talking_ and _emphasis_ on a certain word

Chapter 14

3rd Person POV

"I..." started Naruto as he took a shuddering breath. "Um... Can we go to my apartment? I really don't want any prying ears." Said Naruto as he looked down, ashamed. ' _Let's start from there. My living conditions never got better. So he might as well get to see how everything is before anything._ ' Thought Naruto. Kurama who was listening to Naruto's thoughts couldn't prevent his ears from turning down and grimacing. " **Kit...** " He whispered.

Gaara was going to reject but he did say he was going to listen to Naruto's story, after all... ' _How bad can it be compared to his?_ ' He wondered. Naruto teleported both himself and Gaara to the front of the apartment building that Naruto lived in. Gaara immediately noticed the building had writings in it and down a few blocks he could see many strip clubs and bars.

"That's the red-light district?" Asked Gaara. Naruto looked at him and nodded as he started walking up the old and rusted staircase. Gaara followed but was careful with his steps since he felt that the stairs won't last long. Gaara looked around until he crashed against Naruto's back at his sudden stop.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gaara as he looked over Naruto's shoulder, only to see one specific run-down apartment that had cracks outside the wall, and several words are written all over the place which included cursing and names such as demon, monster, murderer and some looked new. "Kill yourself monster. Nobody wants you. DIE!" there were so many mean comments that Gaara also felt hurt.

Gaara was about to ask Naruto about the graffiti, but Naruto had dashed into his apartment and Gaara immediately followed... only to see the inside being a wreck. The furniture was ripped to shreds and turned over, the floor was broken in certain places, more graffiti inside and the cabinets were a mess. All of the food was thrown on the floor and there were several pieces of glass shattered and scattered across the whole room. But then, Gaara noticed blood stains.

"What is this!?" Said Gaara, anger in his voice as he unintentionally yelled at Naruto. Naruto ran to his room and came back with a bucket of water and several clothes. He was sobbing, but not out of sadness. Naruto was crying out of rage. "Fucking assholes...!" Yelled Naruto as he made several clones, and each grabbed a cloth and started cleaning the blood away from the floor.

"Care to explain this Naruto...?" Asked Gaara, uncertain. He grabbed a cloth and also started helping. Naruto saw this and laughed. But it was just a hollow laugh that felt cold and empty. "It's the villagers. They usually trash my place, specifically on my birthday but... They probably found out about the Chūnin exams and trashed my place while I was gone." Explained Naruto as he cleaned up the glass on the floor.

"Why on your birthday?" Asked Gaara. "I might as well explain my story now. Cleaning this mess will keep me from breaking down in the middle of it." Said Naruto with another empty laugh. Gaara just looked at him and nodded. Naruto put on silencing seals everywhere and spoke.

"When I was born, Kurama attacked the village. What people don't know was that my mother was Kurama's Jinchuuriki before me." He said. "However, Kurama was supposed to be still inside of her, although when a female Jinchuuriki gives birth, the seal weakens. Someone knew that and snatched me away when I was born. It was only a distraction though." Explained Naruto as he retold the version Kurama told him when he was little.

"When my father had gotten me back, the man had stolen Kurama and controlled him to attack the village. It seemed that my parents didn't want to make me a Jinchuuriki but had to anyways. To protect the village. I was in the sealing circle, and Kurama was about to kill me but both of my parents jumped in." Said Naruto as his voice slightly broke.

' _You were made Jinchuuriki to save the village... yet they treat you like this?_ ' Thought Gaara but kept quiet. Surprisingly enough, Shukaku was quiet. It seems that he was also listening to what happened. "Ironic part is my heritage and my parents overall. I only have my mother's last name, but if the Old Man Hokage had given me my father's name, I wouldn't be alive right now." Explained Naruto. Gaara wanted to ask why but kept quiet as he saw Naruto speaking again.

"Both of my parents had a huge number of enemies that they made during the war... and I just can't help but laugh. My father sealed Kurama in me, the one that sealed Kurama was the Yondaime. Everybody praises him and mourns him on October 10th, also known as the Kyuubi festival and it is also my birthday. Ironic don't you think? That they always hunt down the son of their hero, all because they can't see deeper for who I am but what I hold." Said Naruto, as he held back his sobs and continued scrubbing the floor to get rid of the blood.

Kurama was listening but he could only grimace at the feelings that surged through Naruto. Gaara only sighed as he heard the story. Shukaku was right, humans were really just scum. How he wished to kill them all. "I do not want to go full in detail, so I'll summarize this part." Said Naruto, which Gaara only hummed in response. Naruto sighed.

"On my birthday, they vandalize my apartment. They corner me, beat me up, torture me... some... tried to rape me. Fortunately, it never got to that point... but even if they do this, even more so, now that I am a shinobi. I can't raise my hand against them. To be honest, the old man is still trying to remove the law that says ' _If the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki acts up against citizens of Konoha, ninja or civilians, he will be taken into a cell and accordingly be punished._ ' But that means they can torture me as much as they please even if I didn't do a lot of damage." Said Naruto as a sob broke out but he held back the rest.

Meanwhile, Gaara was clenching his fist so tight his knuckles went to an even paler shade of white, and him being very pale, that is saying something. Naruto was about to speak again but a sudden loud slam and then a forceful knock rang through his door. "Open up you piece of shit!" Yelled a gruff voice from the other side.

Both Naruto and Gaara flinched. Gaara's hand was about to signal the sand to come out, but Naruto tightly shut his eyes and hugged himself. Gaara noticed the small tremble that was running through Naruto's body. "Gaara... please... go into my room... it's that one over there... and please close the door..." whispered Naruto as he shakily pointed to his room in the corner. The banging got a lot louder.

"I know you're in there, you monster! Open up or I'll go report you!" Said the man. "Hold on a minute please!" Said Naruto. Gaara was going to protest but Naruto look at him with begging eyes. Gaara tightly shut his eyes and ran to Naruto's room and silently closed the door but left a small gap where he could watch Naruto.

Naruto's clones immediately hid all of the cleaning supplies and vanished. The real Naruto ran to the door and opened it, only to roughly get pushed down on the floor. Gaara's eyes widened at the treatment Naruto received. Naruto started crawling backwards and stood up at a distance. "If you were fucking here, you know you should answer on the first knock you son of a bitch!" Yelled the man.

Naruto politely held both of his hand in the front of his body, however he covered one of his fists with his left palm. "Was there something you needed sir...?" Asked Naruto. Gaara was shaking in anger. Naruto acted like a ray of sunshine but also showed intellect. Yet here stood Naruto, trembling in fear and contained anger as far as Gaara could tell.

"Ah yeah. Some civilians told me you had gone berserk, threw them towards the windows and with your stupid ninja skills, ended up damaging the floor. So I came to inspect and charge you for damage to my property." Said the land owner.

Naruto bit his lip as he nodded. "But sir... you know that-","Don't you dare blame the civilians. They're the victims! You're a monster! There's a huge difference! So stop trying to put the blame on others!" Said the landowner, in an angry voice. Naruto flinched as he was pushed aside for the landowner to check the floor. He saw the shattered window fixed together with glue as if it was a puzzle piece.

The landowner's shoulder started shaking in rage. "So this is what you were doing!? Trying to fix it in order to not pay me!? Do you think I'm stupid!?" Yelled the owner as he punched Naruto. Kurama was growling from the inside of Naruto, and Naruto could have avoided the punch, but nothing would come out of it.

"I want 1,000 yen for this damage!" Said the landowner as he looked around and saw the calendar. Towards the end of the month, there was a day circled that said rent due. The landowner smiled, and Naruto felt the air the landowner had, change. "Actually, make that 2,500 yen." Said the landowner. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You can't do that! The rent isn't due until 2 more weeks!" Yelled Naruto. "Don't you _FUCKING_ yell at me demon! I'm the one providing you housing!" Yelled the landowner. Naruto shook as he clenched his fist and grit his teeth. The landowner noticed this and smirked. He approached Naruto and held his chin upwards for Naruto to look at him.

"What? Do you want to punch me? Go ahead and do it. You know who I will call, and you certainly don't want them coming over, do you? You little piece of a shitty whore." Asked the landowner as he hissed his warning. Naruto's eyes widened so much, his face went pale and his body shook uncontrollably.

The landowner rudely pushed Naruto's face away. "I want that money in 2 weeks. You better have that money brat." Said the landowner as he left, slamming the door behind him. Naruto's legs gave up and he started to sob. Kurama softly comforted him from the inside.

' _Why is my luck so bad... Why is everything I don't want people to see come into my life today... it hurts less, and I feel less ashamed if I just say what goes on... but people seeing it? Do I not deserve to tell people what I go through?_ ' Thought Naruto as he sobbed uncontrollably. Gaara had stepped out of his room and was now kneeling before Naruto.

"Naruto..." Said Gaara as he put his hand softly on Naruto's shoulder. He wasn't aware that Naruto wasn't aware of his surroundings and had immediately pushed himself away, with a huge fear in his eyes. Gaara was shocked to say the least. Naruto blinked and gasped. "I'm so sorry Gaara! I... I wished you hadn't seen all of this..." Said Naruto as he looked down, clenching his pants tightly.

"It's ok... how do you do this? How do you not kill all these people who treat you like this? I wasn't treated that bad yet here I am, killing just because they look at me wrong but you...? We're the same in the same case but we deal with it differently. _How_?" Asked Gaara. Surprised he even asked or spoke that much.

Naruto looked at Gaara. "I don't want to betray the old man... He has tried taking care of and so have others... but at one point or another I can't see them anymore, they leave, or we grow distant. Right now, as much as I trust the old man, I can't trust him 100%. Since he is also my leader and has tested me a few times. I'm walking on needles. He approached me and protects me, even if just a little... and I help him in return. Especially since I'm a shinobi now." Explained Naruto.

"I see. What else goes on in Konoha that people normally can't see? Because I noticed that Konoha looks like a lively place with lots of chatter and running around..." Said Gaara as he sat next to Naruto. Naruto weakly smiled.

"The citizens are fine. They're kind but... I'm the only exception that doesn't receive that kindness... Before the landlord came in, I was going to explain my apartment situation. Talk about ironic no? I know you watched the whole thing Gaara..." Said Naruto, to which Gaara looked away guilty.

"It's not your fault. He didn't feel it but I did feel your anger for a second." Said Naruto as he held Gaara's hand. "Even if you didn't get mad for me, I still appreciate that you got angry over that kind of treatment." Explained Naruto, to which Gaara nodded.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I can't bring myself to say it you know? I was supposed to get and apartment at the age of 12 when I graduated as a Genin, but I got kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 3. Lived from eating in the dumps, rotten food and so on. The old man caught on that activity and offered me an apartment." Said Naruto.

"At first the apartment owner was nice... because I was with the Hokage. He showed us my " _apartment_ " and it was clean, with working hot water, heat, and nice furniture. So the Hokage bought it and then left me on my own but also left an ANBU with me. However, when no ANBU was watching, he kicked me out and moved me to this apartment." Explained Naruto, as he noticed Gaara paying the utmost attention.

"The floor was broken, full of spiderweb, the couch and bed were ripped apart and springs popped out of them. There was no heat or hot water... He said this is where demons should live and the money the old man used was used to pay for this tiny and broken apartment. But when ANBU were watching, he let me move into that same apartment I had looked at with the old man." Explained Naruto.

Gaara gritted his teeth and nodded. "We've been doing this act for years, and he basically charges me triple the amount to not only " _rent_ " that second apartment but the other one is for maintenance in the other rooms. Since nobody wants to live in the same complex with the _demon_ , nobody is renting this place. When the people that lived here heard about me moving to this place, they all left. So he is basically overcharging me due to me being the reason he doesn't have any tenants besides me." Explained Naruto as he tried to smile.

Gaara put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and rubbed them just slightly in a comforting way. "So then, what happened? Why did you befriend me? And what else happened here?" Asked Gaara. Naruto looked at him and smiled, a broken but real smile.

"Very simple. Kurama told me there were others like me, and one he knew of was in Suna. So I made the old man take me. I wanted to check on the conditions that the other Jinchuuriki had. If they were ostracized, then how bad? Were they lonely or did they have friends and family that supported them? If they lived just fine... then that's great and it's good for them. But either way, I would have befriended all the Jinchuuriki. Kurama didn't tell me who you were, he told me to find you myself and I did." Said Naruto.

Gaara was shocked and even Shukaku gave a slight gasp. ' _To think I was planning to hurt him... What have I done?_ ' Thought Gaara. "Friendship... it is something I always wished to have. And I got it but usually my friendships are not reciprocated. So… I don't show my real self. And I've worn a mask ever since I was little. Lying about my training, my teacher, my contacts. I hid a lot from the old man, but he also kept secrets from me." Said Naruto. "Like what?" Gaara found himself asking.

"That I was supposed to be adopted. He would have adopted me also but... mostly every shinobi clan in the council wanted to adopt me... The civilian council fucked it up for me. They always have and always will. Saying that if I'm trained in the shinobi arts that I will kill them, others said that the clan that has me would have a great weapon and that was also dangerous in case clan wars broke out." Said Naruto.

"Well... I can see how that thought process goes... but what did the Hokage do to you?" Asked Gaara. Naruto's eyes turned icy. "I'm not forgiving him at all for that. He basically granted permission that no shinobi, even those that are not from a clan can adopt me. And that civilians would be the only ones to be able to adopt me. But we know how that went... He did that because he thought that if I had shinobi parents then I would end up being forced into being a shinobi as well. While being raised by civilians, I had the choice if I would stay a civilian or go into shinobi training." Explained Naruto.

Gaara was shocked, to say the least. "But yeah. A lot of shit has happened... merchants kick me out of their stores, for clothing... If I order something even if I'm specific in color and design, they end up selling me something else that is completely the opposite. They also overcharge it. The food too, it is not only overcharged but they only give me the rotten one." Said Naruto, Gaara started glaring at his clenched fists.

"Although there is a law where no can explicitly say that I hold the Kyuubi, that doesn't mean that they can't bad mouth me. Calling me demon, monster. Telling their kids to stay away and saying that it is fine to call me names, throw rocks at me and throw rotten food my way." Explained Naruto with a broken smile. Gaara gulped as Naruto kept going. His rage was getting to him, but he didn't want to snap at Naruto.

"It is painful... being the village pariah. Being treated lower than trash, or an insect. I couldn't afford to let them see how bad they affected me but... sometimes my smiling or poker face mask just... slips you know? I try to hold on my emotions but since I kept so much to myself... it just builds up. That is also why I wanted to befriend the remaining Jinchuuriki. Because at least one of them would understand my position and maybe give me pity and become my friend. Am I selfish... for trying to receive pity? Genuine pity, not a halfhearted pity..." Said Naruto with a broken laugh as he brushed his hand against his spiky blonde hair.

Gaara noticed, that Naruto's hand was shaking badly. And that any physical activity was for it to not be as noticeable. "But even so, I also needed to be strong. Physically and mentally. So, I trained for days straight without pause. Sometimes I didn't eat because I was training tactics and theoretical skills with Kurama for at least a full week without sleep." Explained Naruto.

"And it did benefit me somewhat. I gained intelligence and also strength... But now I'm still walking on needles. Not with the old man but with my teammate Sasuke." Said Naruto. Gaara looked at him with confusion.

"I was assigned to guard Sasuke while he was in the Academy... But I ignored him and avoided him. He knew where I lived so I usually was training until very late when I knew he wasn't able to be there anymore." Said Naruto with a chuckle, but Gaara saw the sadness in Naruto's eyes.

"Why did you avoid him?" Asked Gaara. "Have you heard? About the Uchiha?" Asked Naruto as he looked at Gaara. Gaara nodded. "Itachi Uchiha became a missing-nin but... a lot of Uchiha's vanished overnight." Said Gaara.

"That's only half true. Itachi became a missing-nin because a certain mission involving _us_ requires him to do so." Said Naruto as he pointed to where the seals were for Gaara and himself.

Gaara's eyes widened as Shukaku started screeching. " **What the hell do you mean!?** " He yelled, making Gaara whimper and hold his head. Naruto saw this and sighed.

"Don't worry Shukaku. I won't let anything happen to you or the other Jinchuuriki." Said Naruto with a weak smile. Shukaku was questioning that but just let it be. "There is something else about the Uchiha isn't there?" Asked Gaara as he caught Naruto looking away at that question.

"I helped Itachi kill them..." whispered Naruto in an almost inaudible mumble. Gaara had difficulties catching onto that. "What did you say?" He asked. "I said that _I_ helped Itachi _kill_ them! They didn't _vanish_ , they were _killed_. By Itachi _and_ me!" Yelled Naruto as tears started to flow freely. Gaara backed away due to Naruto's scream. Naruto took a shaky breath plopped to the ground, sitting in a lotus position.

"I was around 7 or 8 when I did that. They were planning a coup against Konoha to overthrow the old man and gain more physical and political power due to them being ostracized after the Kyuubi attack. Some, however, didn't want to participate because they had kids and when we got wind of that, we took the Uchiha who did not want to participate in the coup anymore to safety. Sasuke stayed at my apartment with a clone, oblivious to me aiding in the murder of his clan." Said Naruto with a broken laugh. Gaara was just shocked speechless once again.

"The bad thing was that Sasuke was my first friend before you. I cherished him… and I still do but it haunts me. I did this to take part of the burden Itachi would have to carry. But... returning to my apartment after so many kills to find Sasuke sleeping so peacefully? It hurts. And I couldn't look at him. I knew he would go to the academy soon, so I quit. But then I had the mission to go back to the academy and watch his progress physically and mentally. And then we got placed in the same team. But I took it more as a mission because otherwise, I would just break down." Explained Naruto.

"Did he mention anything to make you do that?" Asked Gaara curiously. "He hates liars and traitors. But fortunately, he doesn't hate Itachi. But in a way, I am a traitor and a liar if Sasuke finds out what I did." Said Naruto. Gaara nodded in an understanding manner.

"Is there anything else...?" He asked. He hinted at something which shook Naruto tremendously, and Naruto knew what Gaara meant since he tensed up immediately and started shivering. "Is... Is this about the landowner?" Asked Naruto in a broken voice. Gaara felt like he shouldn't ask but he needed to know. "Yes..." he replied.

Naruto started to hyperventilate and closed his eyes as he grabbed the fabric on top of his heart. Kurama was whispering to him that everything would be okay that he is there as his support. This helped Naruto calm down but he bit his lip until it started to bleed. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Gaara with a concerned look, he probably wasn't too aware of it.

"Naruto...?" Asked Gaara softly as he put his hand on top of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stood up and looked at Gaara. "I... whenever I can't pay the rent... Especially as a civilian..." Explained Naruto as he mumbled the rest. His body was a shaking mess. Naruto took off his shirt with shaky hands and clenched fists as he looked at the floor. Gaara approached him cautiously and saw that Naruto did a hand sign.

Gaara backed away and waited. A henge was lifted. What he saw made him want to puke. His stomach turned and felt so damn twisted that he held it in pain. Even Shukaku gasped a bit. Naruto's body was covered in scars, burns, and words.

Cigarette burns all over the place, with slashes from knives all over his arms, neck, chest, and stomach. However what got him was the words he saw reflected on the glass behind Naruto. On his back he had the word demon, monster, die, useless, slut and whore. Last but not least, the biggest of them all said Kyuubi.

"You..." Said Gaara, in shock. "I... I sold myself. Yeah, I didn't get raped because it couldn't count as rape. The highest and only job anyone would give me was at the prostitution house in the red light district. Lots of villagers, men or woman came to not only " _sleep_ " with me but torture me. And I couldn't do anything as they were " _customers_ ". Even with my shinobi training at the time... people had detectors for henge or ninjas that hated me were always around and blew my cover." Said Naruto as he openly cried.

He fell to his knees as he gathered the clothes on the floor and clutched them in his hand. Gaara honestly was crushed. He had intended to crush and break Naruto mentally and physically but... He was already broken enough. It was more of how he masked it that made him seem like he was fine.

" **You know what... tell him. Tell him everything and forget our plan. I never knew someone so strong existed. Any normal person would have killed themselves or mass murder everyone. But even then, he stayed true to himself and hanged in there. Go hug him.** " Said Shukaku with resignation. Gaara nodded mentally and went to hug Naruto really tightly. Naruto grasped onto Gaara and cried on his shoulder as his wailing of pain was muffled due to Gaara's shirt.

Gaara frowned and was also hurting by hearing those screams coming from Naruto. But he held Naruto tightly and rubbed small circles. He tried his best but he felt that wasn't enough to console Naruto's broken state. A few minutes passed by until Naruto was about done crying. His eyes were red and puffy, with that occasional hiccup one gets from crying too much.

Naruto looked at Gaara and looked down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken down..." Said Naruto as he clenched his fists. Gaara shook his head and grabbed Naruto's hand in his. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't know you went through all of this. You're very strong. You held on for so many years." Said Gaara as a genuine smile crept its way onto his face. Naruto started smiling too. A broken but genuine smile.

"Thank you... But then... Even after all of this... do you think I'm a liar...?" Asked Naruto as he looked at Gaara. Gaara flinched ever so slightly but shook his head. "No. I don't believe so. After all of this, there's no way I can call _you_ a liar." Replied Gaara. Naruto smiled and hugged Gaara, but Gaara pushed him away gently.

"Get dressed. I need you to accompany me to see the Hokage." Said Gaara. Naruto was confused but nodded. He dressed up in his ninja clothes and walked out of his apartment. Gaara was leaning on the wall. He turned and saw Naruto dressed up in his uniform with weapons and all. Naruto nodded and Gaara nodded back.

"Let's go. I need to tell both of you something important." Said Gaara and so, both Naruto and Gaara took the roofs towards the Hokage's tower. That impending doom type of feeling came back and hit Naruto in the gut. He discreetly looked over at Gaara who was frowning ever so slightly.

' _I wonder what he will tell the old man... what do you think Kurama?_ ' Asked Naruto. Kurama growled slightly. " **I don't know. But I believe it is related to that foreboding feeling we have.** " Said Kurama. Naruto nodded and sighed internally. ' _Let's just hope it's nothing too bad._ ' Thought Naruto as he chased after Gaara who was going a bit ahead.

 _ **A/N: Hi! Sorry, it took so long. I've been busy with school and I got an exam Monday, but this kept bugging me. So… I finished this chapter. This might be the last chapter I post this month because finals are approaching quickly, but I will try to write when I'm not packed with exams and essays. I also tried to make this chapter emotional but... I don't think I did that well. Anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter, also, thank you so much for reading and voting, guys! Whoops, sorry. This was published like 2 days ago on Wattpad and forgot to publish it here. Anyways, enjoy.**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Remember Naruto quit pretty short after the Uchiha massacre incident and didn't return until he was 12 almost 13 (I didn't specify it but he wasn't 13 when he came back. He turned 13 while in the Academy). Now, the amount of days it takes to each village... I didn't do the math. This person named Kasem (aka Keshi) on amino app posted his or her math on the distances between the villages. Kudos to him/her cause my brain exploded**_ __ _ **Also, was A the Raikage during the first Naruto and Naruto Shippuden? Correct me if I'm wrong please. And sorry if the end seems kind of rushed, I wrote this while I was working on 2 different essays**_ __ _ **.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Talking"- Normal speaking

" **Demon/Summon** " talking

 _Thinking (Normal)/_ _ **Thinking**_ _(Demon/Summon)_

 _Mindscape talking_ and _emphasis_ on a certain word

Chapter 15

As Naruto and Gaara approached the Hokage's tower, Naruto stopped Gaara. "Let's not go through the front. I'll be right back." Said Naruto as he jumped away towards the back of the tower and climbed his way to where the Hokage's window was at. He saw Sarutobi doing his paperwork. "Old man!" Whispered yelled Naruto. The Hokage turned and eye smiled. "What is it that you need my boy?" He asked.

"Do you have any meetings right now or in a bit?" Asked Naruto. The Hokage raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I don't have a meeting until the evening." Said the Hokage. Naruto nodded. "I need to speak to you. I'll be right back." Said Naruto as he left before the Hokage replied.

Naruto went around again and tapped Gaara who was looking at the sky. Naruto motioned for Gaara to follow him, which he did. When Naruto arrived at the window with Gaara as his company, the Hokage glared a bit at Naruto. "He needed to talk with you." Explained Naruto quickly.

The Hokage wasn't expecting Gaara to show up. He recognized him immediately since he didn't change much except for the clothes, gourd and height. Once Gaara and Naruto stepped foot inside the room, Naruto scanned with a chakra wave and felt that nobody was in the room except them.

Naruto nodded and the Hokage put up a privacy seal. "What is it that you need to talk about Gaara-kun?" Asked the Hokage. Gaara suddenly got nervous as he saw the calculating look in the Hokage's eyes. He looked at Naruto who showed concern and suddenly felt warmth at his hand.

He looked down slightly and saw Naruto holding his hand in a manner that said "It's okay. I'm here." Type of feeling. Gaara took a deep breath and exhaled. "Hokage-sama... I came to inform you of the reason why I'm in Konoha and what plans Suna have..." Said Gaara as he looked at both Naruto's reaction and the Hokage's.

Naruto seemed to sigh in defeat as if he suspected something like this was gonna happen, which he did but didn't tell Gaara. The Hokage took out his pipe and started smoking. It was silent, only their breathing could be heard, along with the sigh and smoke that came out of Sarutobi's mouth.

"Tell me the details Gaara-kun." Said the Hokage as he broke the eerie silence. Gaara nodded. "My father the Kazekage made an alliance with a new village. The new village is called Otogakure, the village hidden in the Sound." Said Gaara as the Hokage took another inhale of his pipe. Naruto was tightening his grip a bit but Gaara returned it.

"This is betraying my village right now but I needed to inform you and Naruto of this. Since I'm Shukaku's Jinchuuriki, I am the main weapon that is supposed to be used in the Sand and Sound invasion against Konoha." Explained Gaara. Sarutobi nodded. "Are there more details that you know?" He asked. Gaara thought about it and nodded.

"I know about the guy who met with my father. He had malicious chakra. It was dark and twisted, also... He looked really pale and had very long black hair. I was just sitting on top of the tower and when I jumped down past my father's window that's when I saw those features. As for the attack plans and whatnot... I haven't gotten any new information yet. I will contact Naruto when I do get my hands on new information about this." Said Gaara.

The air in the room got tense when Gaara described the person that the Kazekage met. They had their guess but it wasn't for certain. Sarutobi looked at Gaara and nodded. "Thank you for coming to me and telling me this. It may be too late to change and tighten security but at least we know an invasion is going to happen. You are dismissed Gaara-kun. Naruto, stay." Said the Hokage as he took one last inhale from his pipe and exhaled.

Gaara looked at Naruto and saw the sad glint in his eyes. At least for a second before cold icy blue eyes took their place. ' _An immediate mask... Naruto..._ ' Thought Gaara as he left. Once he left, Sarutobi glared at Naruto. "Seriously Naruto?" Asked the Hokage.

"Don't look at me old man. He's my friend, not a contact. And I also didn't know about this. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen and I did tell Ibiki about a suspicious guy in the exam." Said Naruto.

The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "I know. I got the news. It's a good thing you're in the exams. I will try to watch from the outside but I will need you to watch over the teams inside the exams." Explained the Hokage. "Is that a mission then?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, unfortunately, it is. S-rank mission. Its duration is for the whole second phase of the exam. And I might give you another mission during the third part. So whether you pass or fail the exam is up to you. I do need you to pass the second phase at least." Said the Hokage. Naruto nodded. "Mission accepted. I will be monitoring the whole forest then Hokage-sama." Said Naruto as he spoke in his ANBU tone.

"Yes. Now go and rest. You will need all the possible energy for tomorrow's exam. Good luck Naruto." Said the Hokage with a small smile. Naruto smiled a megawatt smile at him. "Sure thing old man! See ya!" He said as he jumped out the window.

When Naruto got out, he saw Gaara at the very bottom of the tower walking in circles in a worrying manner. Naruto approached Gaara cautiously and stood straight. "Gaara?" He asked. He had snapped Gaara back to reality as he had stopped walking and looked up so fast one would have gotten a whiplash.

Naruto smiled as he approached. "You okay Gaara?" He asked. Gaara looked at Naruto and nodded. They started walking side by side and Naruto glanced at Gaara who seemed deep in thought. "Gaara?" He whispered. "Do you hate me Naruto?" Asked Gaara right off the bat.

Naruto abruptly stopped walking as he looked at Gaara. Gaara was looking down at the floor. "No. I don't. You had your reasons for all of these things." Said Naruto with a weak smile. Gaara sighed in relief as he looked at Naruto. "Thank you. I will see you at the exams." Said Gaara as he suddenly did a sand shunshin to who knows where.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his hair. " **At least you guys made up?** " Offered Kurama out of nowhere. Naruto chuckled. ' _I'm glad. Misunderstandings were cleared up but at least he understands me now._ ' Replied Naruto as he kept walking. " **Now we need to give those contacts or the majority of them to the Hokage don't we?** " Asked Kurama, which made Naruto stop and curse. "Shit!" He mumbled to himself as he hit his head.

Naruto ran back to his apartment as he tried to write up some of the names of his contacts. Most were civilians in every village, but he had contacts amongst people that had businesses. Like merchants or business owners from a bar or casino where people just talked. ' _Should I tell him about the other Jinchuuriki's that I met?_ ' Asked Naruto.

" **You can tell him about Yugito and Bee. Maybe not so much on Fuu or Ukataka.** " Replied Kurama. ' _Oh yeah. I wonder if Ukataka is using my hiding spot in Takigakure or Kumo. We did create those bases for meetings when I visited my fellow Jinchuuriki after all._ ' Thought Naruto as he smiled fondly at the memory.

 **Flashback (Caution: I suck at imitating Killer B. You may proceed)**

 _A 9-year-old Naruto was leaving the village on a mission. He was behind several ANBU who were obviously older and more wiser than he was. The mission was to deliver a scroll to Kumogakure as a treaty if accepted by the Raikage. Naruto teammates at the time were Cat, Lion, and Turtle._

 _Whenever the team stopped for a break to camp for the night, one of the team members taught Naruto what they could within a few hours and without causing a ruckus. So they usually explained the theory and how a jutsu or taijutsu worked. Naruto practiced the Taijutsu at the time and if a chance was given at Kumogakure, he was planning to ask if he could use a training ground for training._

 _After that first camping, they ran for 2 full days without rest as they approached Kumo. It took almost 4 days to reach Kumo but since the territory wasn't Konoha, they dis not want to fight any unnecessary fights if they could be prevented._

 _They took another rest and then headed out again at the break of dawn. Naruto was just excited, to be honest. As time flew by, they finally arrived at their destination. "State your business!" Said one of the guards. The leader of the group, Lion stepped forward. "We came to speak to Raikage-sama." He said in a monotone voice._

 _The guard scanned the paper which had the Hokage's stamp of approval and let the team in. Naruto was behind his team since he needed to watch their interactions. He needed to get stronger and if he had to act like the ANBU's then he will. Within a few minutes, they had arrived at the Raikage's office._

 _They checked in with the secretary who confirmed the visit with the Raikage who let them in. Naruto and his team made their way to the Raikage's office and knocked. A masculine voice said "Come in." from the other side and so they did. In a single file line, Lion, Turtle, Cat, and Naruto who was also known as Kit were next to each other._

 _The Raikage's eyes had immediately gone to where Naruto stood at the end of the line. Next to the Raikage stood a guy who looked pretty muscular. Maybe around his 20s and carried at least 4 swords. "What did you come here for again?" Asked the Raikage who shifted his eyes towards Lion._

 _Lion bowed. "Raikage-sama, our Hokage has ordered us to give you this scroll and to wait for your answer." Explained Lion without giving too many details as he gave the scroll to the Raikage. The Raikage took it and nodded as he put the scroll down. "I will look at it at a later time. How long are you able to stay?" Asked the Raikage. Naruto frowned slightly behind his mask._

 _"_ _ **I understand him being cautious but that's a bit too much don't you think?**_ _" Asked Kurama. 'No kidding. And we're supposed to stay at least 2 weeks. Any longer and we will need to camp outside until he gives us his answer.' Replied Naruto to Kurama, not realizing that Lion had given that answer also._

 _When Naruto snapped back to reality he saw the Raikage looking at him with calculating eyes before returning to Lion. "Alright. I will try to give my answer as soon as possible. You're dismissed." Said the Raikage as he started to do paperwork._

 _The team was about to walk out of the office but Naruto stopped midway. He looked at the captain Lion who shook his eyes but Naruto held his hands together as in praying. He was doing the puppy eyes but the mask prevented the full effect. However, one could feel the power of the puppy eyes. The leader gave in with a sigh as he turned to the Raikage._

 _"Raikage-sama?" He asked, making A look up. "Do you need something?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. "My subordinate wants to ask you something." Said Lion as he pushed Naruto to the front. Who only turned his head at Lion and glared at him from behind his mask._

 _A raised his eyebrow as he saw the tiny kid wearing an ANBU outfit. 'I thought that Hiruzen wasn't drafting youngsters anymore?' he thought in confusion. Naruto bowed at 90-degree angle. "Raikage-sama, I was wondering if we are able to use an empty training ground here in Kumo during our stay..." Said Naruto, a bit afraid._

 _'I only dealt with the old man... it's hard being respectful.' Thought Naruto. The Raikage gave it a thought and nodded. "Just don't do too much damage or you will pay for the damage." Said the Raikage as he made a quick pass saying they're allowed into this specific training ground._

 _He handed it to Naruto who expressed glee so obviously in his posture as he thanked the Raikage. He bowed and left with his team. A few minutes later, the whole team was heading towards the training ground to train Naruto when a voice spoke up. "Hey, chibi!" Said the voice._

 _Naruto got a tick mark on his forehead as he turned. A shoulder was wrapped around his and the weight almost crushed him. "Ya mind? Gotta talk with chibi here." Said the guy towards Naruto's team. They were cautious but Naruto waved at them. Signaling them with his hand "I'll flare chakra when in danger." And so they left him._

 _The guy started dragging Naruto a bit forcefully until they got an empty training ground. "Yo Chibi, ya got Mr. Nine in ya don't ya!?" He said trying to rap. Naruto's eyes widened and Kurama was choking on his spit as he laughed hysterically inside Naruto's mindscape. Naruto smacked the fox mentally as he looked at the guy._

 _"Who are you?" He asked as he started to get into a defensive stance. "Chill out man. I'm Killer Bee. Got 8 with me." He said as he continued his awful rapping. Naruto's eyes widened as he choked on air slightly. "You're... A Jinchuuriki?" He asked. Killer Bee smiled brightly as he pointed at himself._

 _"Brotherhood is strong fool, ya fool!" He exclaimed. Naruto just sweatdropped. "Right... so... why did you approach me?" Asked Naruto as he got cautious again. After being scanned so many times by the Raikage and Killer Bee behind the Raikage... probably nothing good was up._

 _"Ya staying here in Kumo right? I'll give ya a tour fool, ya fool!" Said Killed Bee with weird hand movements. Naruto raised an eyebrow but Before he got to answer, he was being dragged around by the buff man._

 _After about 3 hours of walking through Kumo, Naruto had noticed that people smiled at Killer Bee. 'So I'm guessing he's actually seen as a hero huh?' Thought Naruto. Unknowingly letting jealousy lace his thought. "_ _ **Calm down kit. You will also be recognized. Let's get strong for that to happen. If it doesn't... we can always leave the village.**_ _" Suggested Kurama._

 _Naruto sighed as he was exhausted. He let out a yawn which made Killer Bee stop in his tracks. "Ya tired chibi?" He asked. "No. What were you saying?" Replied Naruto sleepily. Killer Bee chuckled as he saw Naruto collapsing from tiredness. He carried him towards the Hotel the Raikage sent Naruto's team to. After he dropped him off, Killer Bee went back to his brother A who was glaring at B._

 _"Just what were you doing B?" He asked. "I want to train that chibi." Said Killer Bee without rapping. A was surprised that B wasn't rapping. "Why?" He asked with eyebrows furrowed. "He got Nine. I can help him fool! Ya fool!" Replied B. This made A start chuckling until he was cackling. "I see. So that's why he's here?" Whispered A to himself._

 _B was confused but A turned to him. "Ask him if he wants to be trained by you then." Said A with a smirk. Killer Bee was just happy to the point he just left without much rapping. A was smiling. 'Are you training him as a weapon Sarutobi? Or is there something else?' Thought A as he went back to work._

 _The next day, Killer Bee picked Naruto up and offered to train him. However, he wouldn't train Naruto alone. That's when another figure stepped out. It was a very young woman with long dark blonde hair. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yugito Nii, Matatabi Jinchuuriki." She said as she extended her hand. Naruto shook her hand gladly. '2 Jinchuuriki in one village... wow...' Thought Naruto._

 _Naruto thought that Yugito would be treated like a hero just like B but he was wrong. A lot of people made rumors and dirty ones at that but she didn't pay mind to them. During his stay, Yugito taught Naruto flexible stances and ways to avoid attacks while keeping speed but avoiding and B was teaching Naruto how to fight with a sword._

 _It was a great experience for Naruto and one skill all three learned was beneficial. Kurama had taught it to him. It was a mental jutsu that Jinchuuriki to Jinchuuriki could use at large distances. "This way we can communicate if anything happens alright?" Said Naruto as he taught it to both Yugito and B. He would have to teach it to Gaara later but that would probably be on his next visit if he gets one mission to Suna that is._

 **Flashback End**

When Naruto stopped daydreaming he shook his head as he walked to his apartment. " **What are you going to do about the money?** " Asked Kurama. Naruto hummed in response as he reached his apartment fairly quick.

' _If the exams don't take a long time... I might do a few A and S rank missions. Solo ones. I will need to ask the Old Man about it even though he will question why._ ' Thought Naruto as he started to pack some of the seals he made along with scrolls that held weapons, food rations, tents and other supplies for camping just in case.

" **Just in case though, I will teach you some new jutsus and katas for the sword. Especially with this invasion coming up. We have to up your training even more.** " Said Kurama. Naruto sighed as he shook his head. ' _And there's also Itachi who will start tailing us soon._ ' Replied Naruto as he immediately ate and then sat in a lotus position.

" **Very true. If we get time during the exams then I will continue training you. But it all depends on what type of exam this is.** " Replied Kurama. ' _Yeah. You're right. Let's train. And let's do our best in the exam. If needed, you can come out of your seal okay Kurama?_ ' Said Naruto.

" **Oh yes! Especially those that think of hurting you... hehehe...** " chuckled Kurama. Naruto felt loved but couldn't help but sweatdrop at Kurama's antics. Naruto smiled and started to meditate. When he got into his mindscape, the training began.

 **The Next Day**

It was morning, the rays of sunshine made their way through people's window and the wind made the curtain flutter. Then there was a blonde Jinchuuriki running with his life as he ate a cup of ramen as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

' _Son of a bitch! Why did you have to leave me so tired mentally Kurama!? Because of you, I woke up late!_ ' Yelled Naruto mentally at a pouting Kurama that was sitting on the pond. " **Blame it on the training kit, not me.** " Replied Kurama.

' _You went batshit crazy on me when we got to the sword fight. Throwing jutsus at me meanwhile. I know you do this every time but you knew I had the exam but didn't let me leave!_ ' Yelled Naruto internally as he managed to find his team in the field before an enclosed training ground surrounded by several gates and a huge fence.

Team 7 saw Naruto land next to them with a confused look. "Hey, guys. Sorry, I'm late." Whispered Naruto as he waved at them. They nodded back and immediately jumped back as a whoosh sound made its way towards Naruto. He easily avoided it and saw Anko smirking. "You're late, brat. I was explaining the test when you arrived." She said.

"Overslept." Replied Naruto bluntly as he walked towards his teammates. "Ask your teammates to explain." Replied Anko as she kept explaining about the two different scrolls and how anything goes. She threw a leftover waiver at Naruto who caught it and quickly signed it.

"Now! _One_ person gathers all 3 waivers from your team and exchange them for a scroll. The scroll will be given randomly!" Said Anko as she suddenly went into a small tent not too far away from all of the contestants. Everybody started to gather and one person from each team got their slips. They walked towards the tent and came out a minute later. No sign of the scroll in their hands obviously.

This process repeated until every team got their scrolls. Once that was done, each team randomly picked a gate number. Team 7 picked gate 19 and Gaara's team chose gate 25. Naruto looked around and on gate 31 was Kabuto's team. That is until he felt a strong chakra from the other side. He turned slightly as if scanning every team and saw this specific person who had chakra levels that were certainly not Genin nor Chūnin. Down at gate 8.

" **The good thing is we know most of this forest due to training... but that woman that is on gate 8... beware of her.** " Said Kurama as he growled. Naruto started to pat his stomach lightly. Once the whistle blew, team 7 immediately dashed towards the inside and so did the rest of the teams. Team 7 ran at a fast speed following Naruto who was leading them halfway to where the tower was located.

Once they stopped Sakura spoke. "Naruto! Are you sure we going the right way?" She whispered yelled. Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Yeah. I've been here for training purposes. If you go straight through any of the gates you can get to the tower but if you turn at any point then you end up getting a bit lost." Explained Naruto. Sakura nodded slowly but still a bit doubtful. "So this is where you were when I couldn't find you?" Asked Sasuke, a bit of betrayal in his voice.

"I'll explain later." Said Naruto as he tried to avoid the guilt. He made about 100 shadow clones and sent them to watch the other teams. "We need to scout after reaching a safe area. This one isn't surrounded by a lot of huge animals so we luckily don't have to fight them because we are in their territory." Said Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura both relaxed quite a bit. Naruto smiled at that. "Anyways, I will be gone for a bit myself. We need a password." Said Naruto as he expanded his chakra a little bit. He didn't feel any shinobi around so he went up to both of his teammates and whispered in their ears. "The password will be this to the following question. "What do you do to Kakashi-sensei every training session?" The answer is "Drag him out of bed and prank him on a daily basis." You got that?" He asked as he smiled.

They both nodded and Naruto expanded his chakra again. A ninja was approaching. Sasuke then spoke. "So then the passage would be: When does a ninja strike?" He said. Naruto and Sakura nodded. "The answer is: A ninja strikes when the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops their guard. When his tools lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. _That_ is the moment for a ninja to strike." Said Sasuke soon after.

Naruto smiled as he knew what Sasuke was aiming at. A ninja suddenly attacked team 7, making the 3 jump away from each other. Naruto immediately drew his katana, Sasuke and Sakura took out their kunai, and senbon respectively. The one that attacked was from Amegakure. However, team 7 had the enemy nin surrounded. Naruto flared a wave of chakra and felt 2 other chakra signatures approaching.

"Formation 26!" Yelled Naruto as he immediately dashed to where the chakras were coming from and Sasuke made a tag team with Sakura as they attacked the kid from Amegakure. While on the other side, it seemed that the ones approaching team 7 saw a figure approaching way too fast. They immediately did a turnaround but before they could even run, blood splattered as their backs were slashed.

 **A/N: I put a picture of Nagisa badass moment as a reference**

The two remaining ninjas from Amegakure were quickly losing blood but they still had a bit of strength left. However, Naruto wasn't going to let them draw a weapon.

"I'm sorry. Please just die." He said as he cut off their heads in one clean swoop. Once that was done, he grabbed his sword and shook the blood off, splattering an arc of blood next to him.

Naruto started looking through the pockets and everywhere for the scroll this team had. He had found one, but it was a Heaven scroll, just like theirs. "Guess I'll keep it. Might come in handy." He whispered to himself. " **You okay kit?** " Asked Kurama.

' _Yeah. I'm fine. But we got company._ ' Thought Naruto as he jumped away. A huge earthquake was caused by a huge snake landing where he was just a few seconds ago. He took a stance and started attacking the snake.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest... Sasuke and Sakura had made their first kill. Sakura was pale and sickly looking as she felt nauseous even though she was looking away.

As for Sasuke, his hand slightly trembled. They were both a bit injured due to the senbon style that guy from Amegakure fought with. Luckily enough, they were just grazed. But since Sasuke was in a better condition, he looked for a scroll on the ninja that attacked them.

However, a snap of a branch alerted him. Sasuke immediately threw a kunai to the location the snap came from. From the shadows a figure stepped out. It was Naruto. Both Sasuke and Sakura were on high alert. "Stop right there! When does a ninja strike?" Asked Sasuke as he raised his weapon.

Because on his mind he knew Naruto wouldn't answer to that one. He would most likely say "It's the other one Sasuke." In order for it to be the true Naruto. But this Naruto smiled. "That's easy. A ninja strikes when the time is right. When the enemy sleeps, and drops their guard. When his tools lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. _That_ is the moment for a ninja to strike." Recited the fake Naruto.

Sasuke smirked as both he and Sakura threw their weapons at the fake Naruto, who easily avoided the projectiles. " _Wrong_! That's not the answer! Now... who the hell are you and what did you do to Naruto!?" Yelled Sasuke enraged. Sakura was behind him, healing his cuts. "Why don't you try to guess Sasuke-kun?" Asked the fake Naruto with a creepy smile.

 _ **A/N: So... I didn't know I was gonna finish another chapter so soon lol and also for the flashback I know I did not put all of the information about Ukataka and Fun. That's because it will NOT be the last time I mention the other Jinchuuriki's. They will come up and their meetings will be explained. But I was just focusing on this meeting since Bee started teaching Naruto how to fight with the sword and he later learned from Zabuza. Anyways thanks for reading. (Almost 2 am right now lol)**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for months (not including the last author note). I sincerely apologize for procrastinating on this story and writing others but I am back. I reread my story and finished this chapter so I should be on a roll. I am also not that good at fighting scenes and wanted to skip them (that gave me writer's block) but I decided that I should write it. It is a Naruto fanfic, and it wouldn't be the Chūnin exam if there are no fights. Also, thank you for the 40k and up reads. You guys are amazing! That's the biggest amount of reads I had in this account. Thank you for being patient with me and my laziness/struggle. (Another author note at the end) Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

"Talking"- Normal speaking

" **Demon/Summon** " talking

 _Thinking (Normal)/_ _ **Thinking**_ _(Demon/Summon)_

 _Mindscape talking_ and _emphasis_ on a certain word

Chapter 16

On the other side of the forest was Naruto who kept cutting snake after snake. One was something to let it slide since big snakes did live in the forest of death. However, so many after each kill and not to mention the smoke? "They're fucking summons. And I doubt it's Anko who is sending them... FUCK!" Yelled Naruto as he realized his team was in danger.

" **That sly snake snuck in!?** " Yelled Kurama. "Yeah! Seems like it. I need you to help me with this Kurama. Get out of the seal!" Whispered Naruto as he jumped from branch to branch as snakes trailed after him. A smoke cloud appeared next to Naruto and an orange red-haired guy with a katana appeared.

Both nodded at each other as Kurama went ahead of Naruto. Naruto tapped on his shoulder where his tattoo was. He usually hid it but even as a temporary ANBU you get a tattoo. He sent a flare of chakra into it as he ran and avoided the snakes' attacks.

Outside of the forest, 3 Chūnin found some dead bodies and alerted Anko. At first, there was nothing wrong in her opinion until they saw their face. Their faces were gone and the team belonged to Kusagakure and they were supposed to be taking the exams.

"Go alert the Hokage that a snake slipped in! I'm going into the forest!" She yelled orders as she immediately vanished into the forest. ' _The real question is... who is he attacking? And where is he right now..._ ' She wondered as she grabbed her neck a bit too roughly where the cursed seal was located.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were throwing what they could for weapons as they jumped and avoided the attacks from the woman. They both jumped from tree branch to another always in the opposite direction in order to attack from whatever side they could but it was proving to be useless. They couldn't get too close and their defensive jutsus did not last as long because the woman countered them with the opposing element.

She released not only elemental jutsus but also snakes. The woman was about to attack Sasuke but a huge fireball, triple the size of Sasuke's normal fireball jutsu intercepted the snake woman. She hissed as she jumped away. A figure stepped out and it turned out to be Naruto. "Whe-", started Sasuke as a protocol in order to not get tricked but got cut off. "It's the other one Sasuke. Drag and prank you know who." Replied Naruto with a cheeky smile.

Both Sakura and Sasuke sighed in relief, mainly Sakura since she was more of a medic right at the moment. They both jumped and stood next Naruto. Sakura was behind Naruto by a couple of steps but remained by his side. Meanwhile, Sasuke stood next to Naruto. However, Kurama was hiding amongst the trees at a distance.

"I thought you might be dancing or be eaten by my snakes by now... Naruto-kun." Said the woman. "Cut the act Orochimaru. That is not how you look... you damn pedo snake." Hissed Naruto as he drew his Katana in a reverse grip with the handle in front of his chest as his arm guided the sword to be straight, parallel to his arm as the blade facing outwards as if it was a very long dagger.

He didn't like using that pose as it was mainly for defense or when he needs to attack in a slicing circle. Otherwise, he needed to change to an offensive position and standard grip. However, Orochimaru could fight in both short and long range. He also uses a sword but very rarely. He couldn't however, let his guard down unless he wanted to be poisoned.

Naruto kept his eyes on Orochimaru but he analyzed his surroundings through his peripheral vision. "My my Naruto-kun. Where have your manners gone to?" He asked as he started to rip his face off. "Look who's talking. Pedo snake." Said Naruto as he swiftly twirled his sword from backhand grip to a normal one hand attack stance. Orochimaru smirked as he looked at Naruto. Within a second, the clash of metal rang several times as they started bouncing off branches and the ground as they fought in the air.

Orochimaru was using a kunai but as he saw that Naruto was almost equal with him on speed, he took out Kusanagi. Naruto growled and whistled. Another figure showed up and it was a guy Orochimaru did not recognize. The redhead drew his Katana as he stood next to Naruto. "Formation 61! Go!" Said Naruto as he jumped at Orochimaru.

Sasuke and Sakura snapped out of it and immediately started attacking. "Futon: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough!" Said both Orochimaru and Naruto at the same time, making the attacks clash and a huge storm of wind to shake the trees.

They both jumped back from the backlash of the jutsus. Naruto landed swiftly on a tree branch as Orochimaru went to the ground. Naruto immediately swung his sword. "Chinmoku no kitsune no tsume no surasshu! (Silent fox claw slash)" said Naruto in a whisper as five huge slashes of wind were directed at Orochimaru.

"Doton: Earth dome!" said Orochimaru as his body got covered in a small shell of Earth. Naruto immediately did some hand signs as he bit into his sword and spoke through clenched teeth. "Mizuame Nabara (Starch Syrup Capture Field)" He said as he threw the syrup at the area surrounding the earth dome.

Sakura silently ran, "Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)" she whispered as she quickly went underground and went straight for Orochimaru's feet. But he quickly opened the dome and jumped out. Sasuke immediately ambushed him from the side.

"Hikuhiku Eda no Jutsu (Twitching Limb Technique)" said Sasuke as chakra became visible in the palm of his hand. He could hold that jutsu for a minute in order to strike the opponent if they dodge it, which Orochimaru did but Sasuke managed to touch his left calf making the muscles paralyze and twitch.

Orochimaru clicked his tongue as he jumped away but immediately used substitution as he saw some red fire chains come from nowhere. He saw that he was surrounded by 4 people. Naruto and his two teammates and the random red-haired guy.

"A bit unfair don't you think Naruto-kun? Four people against one, the odds are against me." said Orochimaru with a smirk. Naruto growled. "For one, you are Sannin level fighting against 3 genin and a jounin." said Naruto.

"A jounin and 3 genin Naruto-kun? Are you sure?" said Orochimaru in a mocking voice. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he immediately launched forward. Orochimaru smirked as he avoided Naruto by pumping chakra to the sole of his feet.

Naruto bit his thumb and ran his blood against one of the many seals he had as he quickly sheathed his sword and summoned a huge Gunbai war far with the Uzumaki swirl crossed with the Konoha symbol.

While the battle was extended by the minute and by so many jutsus being fired at a high speed, team 7 was synchronized and was slowly getting closer to the tower as they fought. However, Sasuke's and Sakura's chakra reserves were a bit lower. Naruto was a little below half of his reserves and Orochimaru still had about half.

"Retreat!" yelled Naruto without looking at Sakura and Sasuke. They were both brisked away by Kurama who grabbed them by the collar of their shirts and took them up high into the wind. "Dai Kamaitachi (Great Cutting Whirlwind)" yelled Naruto as he made a huge side swing with the war fan.

Orochimaru gasped in pain as the wind took him by surprise and quickly cast a jutsu. "Doton: Doryuu Heki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)" he yelled and he raised a wall of rock high enough and wide enough to block the harsh cutting wind. Branches broke and went flying, and trees were slashed at the bark.

Orochimaru growled and made a quick shadow clone. The clone went underground and followed the vibrations of tam 7 and the redhead who were quickly making a distance from the battle.

Orochimaru quickly made the 5 pronged seal, and ran towards Naruto who was running towards Orochimaru with a Rasengan on one hand. Naruto saw the seal but couldn't stop the momentum of his running with the Rasengan and both hit each other's stomach.

Naruto coughed a bit of blood and growled in frustration as he felt the weird compound of Orochimaru's body. The body soon melted into a pile of mud, but not before he said some parting words. "Hope you enjoy my gift Naruto-kun." said Orochimaru and soon enough just a small pond of mud was at the bottom of Naruto's feet.

"Fucking snake!" he hissed in pain as he grabbed his stomach. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes momentarily. He tried to feel the connection with Kurama but he was gone. That made him snap back to alert and started cursing under his breath.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" he yelled at the end as he stored the war fan once again but immediately clutched his arm where the seal was in pain. Red welts appeared around the seal and Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. "This motherfucker screwed up my chakra. Damn it to hell!" he hissed as he tried to go in the direction he knew Kurama had taken Sasuke and Sakura.

He found them a few minutes later and saw both of them evading Orochimaru. He ended up summoning his sword once again and held back a scream of pain as the storage seal burned him from the inside. Sakura had noticed him and wanted to go and check on him once she saw how sweaty and his face clenching in pain.

Orochimaru knocked Sasuke back with a harsh kick and noticed Naruto appear. He smirked as he jumped at him. Naruto hissed in pain and jumped back, avoiding Orochimaru as best as he could. Unfortunately, his body tried to make him stay balanced by pouring chakra into his feet but the pain was too much and he closed his eyes in pain.

Orochimaru took that opportunity and kicked him as hard as he could, pumping his leg and foot with chakra and kicked Naruto just between the bottom of the sternum and stomach. Naruto got knocked back several feet and Sakura immediately tried to catch him but was also pushed back by the momentum.

Sakura immediately held onto Naruto and Sasuke tried to jump back to where Sakura was holding Naruto, but mid-flight, Orochimaru took the advantage and elongated his neck and bit Sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke screamed in pain as he fell down, not managing to land on the branch properly.

Sakura screamed and quickly put Naruto down and ran to catch Sasuke from splitting his head from the fall with her whole body. "Oof!" She whimpered slightly. Sasuke was sweating bullets and breathing heavily. Orochimaru stood at a distance and smirked.

"This has gone for longer than I wanted it to. But rest assured. You will seek me for power Sasuke-kun. For power and truth. That is if you want to find out what actually happened with the Uchiha and your brother Itachi." He said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura pushed Sasuke slightly and wrapped his left shoulder around her shoulder. Naruto was still passed out and she knew this would take a while. She started treating Sasuke first, at least to reduce the pain he was going through as he stayed awake and panting in short breaths.

She then started to heal Naruto until he was able to wake up. He woke up with an aching body but seemed to be doing a bit better. "What happened?" asked Naruto in a groggy voice. Sakura flinched but she continued to wipe his sweat and started to explain how Orochimaru had ambushed them and the redhead had disappeared suddenly in a cloud of smoke.

"You got there but... Sasuke... that monster did something to him. He is in pain. I noticed a weird symbol but... I can't touch it. It almost burned me." said Sakura with a whimper as she showed Naruto the small blisters of a burn in her fingertips. Naruto sat up with the help of Sakura and she took him to see the seal. He cursed softly and rubbed Sakura's arm softly.

"The seal is a bad one. A cursed seal... I will be honest with you Sakura. Most of the people who had this seal on them died, except for one. The proctor Anko, she has the same seal. But I know Sasuke is strong, he is a survivor. Let's just watch over him. It might take a bit for him to come to." said Naruto.

Sakura nodded. "Naruto... We have to find shelter. Are there any trees with a gap under the roots or anything like a cave?" asked Sakura. Naruto was barely listening but his mind was somewhere else panicking. He couldn't hear Kurama. ' _Calm down Naruto... let's find shelter and then find Kurama._ ' He thought to himself.

He told Sakura to help him stand, and they both walked slowly carrying Sasuke. One of his arms surrounding one shoulder each. Naruto walked with a mild limp, but once they found a tree that had a big enough gap in the root to become a cave, Sakura immediately took Sasuke from Naruto and made him sit

"Let me set up and you have to rest. No arguing on this. If it wasn't for the redhead, we could have helped you." said Sakura. Naruto growled. "I would prefer you left me to battle than to see you guys die. I have more chakra than you or Sasuke combined. Orochimaru is strong, and you would be more of a burden than help Your chakra was low." snapped Naruto.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She shifted Sasuke around and once adjusted, she slapped Naruto. Hard. His head went from facing forward to facing sideways. He looked at her and she glared at him.

"I get that you are strong Naruto, however, we are a team. Look at what happened anyways! He found us and we were barely holding on. As you say, we were low on chakra. He could have killed me if not for Sasuke, and then your appearance. So don't go preaching about how much we would have been a burden. at least that way, if any of us died it would be in the same area as the team and not somewhere alone." said Sakura.

Naruto gaped at her and was about to speak but she raised her hand. "Don't. We are both tired, injured and I have to tend to both you and Sasuke. I will be doing guard duty. Now, I have to tend to Sasuke." she said and he saw her lay him down softly onto the ground and methodically poured a bit of water from the canteen into a small towel and put it on his forehead. She checked his pulse and looked at his breathing patterns.

She stayed for a minute by his side and then went back to Naruto. None too gently, she pulled and dug her nails into his arm and pulled his arm around her shoulder and dragged him to the makeshift cave under the tree roots.

She cast a low-level scanning spell and frowned. "Stay and rest Naruto. Whatever that snake did to you has made you weaker. Your normal chakra levels are low and it's not due to the jutsus you used." Said Sakura with a stern glare.

She took out a scroll and inside was a first aid kit with chakra pills among other medicines like ointments. Sakura sighed as she looked at Naruto. "I may not be strong but I'll keep guard today. Focus on getting better and we'll part to the tower tomorrow." Said Sakura to Naruto with a determined gaze.

He nodded dumbly at her as he watched her quickly eat some nutrition bars and meditating at the same time to replenish her chakra level to at least half in order to cast any jutsus. She looked at him and smiled. "You brought the trap scroll you always carry right?" she asked.

He smiled as he painfully unsealed the scroll. She nodded and grabbed it and went outside to set some traps using the surrounding area. Naruto slumped back into the ground and groaned. ' _I feel like a huge sledgehammer knocked me in my whole body like I was in a whack-a-mole game_.' thought Naruto while grimacing.

 _ **A/N: I am so very sorry. I cannot apologize enough. When school started, I thought "Hey! I'll have time to write when I don't have class!" But boy was I wrong. I only took Human anatomy (with an actual cadaver) and Chemistry 1... my schedule was insane. I dropped anatomy and am now just taking chemistry. Not only does this make my shoulders lighter but I can also write a bit more. I will try to write as much as possible once again. (Also, here is what my schedule anatomy looked like, if you want to see it go to Wattpad).**_

 _ **Yup. I gave up on anatomy, and now I have to pay tuition. But my brain was not coping at all. Sorry about that. (Not to mention I lost my muse for a bit). But I am back, and I am on a roll! I had to rewatch the anime (The Chunin exam arc more specifically) so I should be able to update the next few chapters soon. Also, thank you for waiting and getting this book to 50k reads. TT^TT I felt so bad I hadn't updated. But anyways thank you.**_


End file.
